Secrets aren’t so secret anymore
by Sailor-Linnea
Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask wish that they could understand each other better outside the battlefield and perhaps even have a relationship. Their wish comes true, but not exactly like they wanted.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 1

* * *

"Speak"

(Thoughts)

* * *

Everything was quiet in the middle of the night. Well almost everything. In one bedroom belonging to a young girl in Juuban, an irritating beeping was heard.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked with a big yawn, when she had woken up enough to realize that it was her communicator.

"Stop yawning, Odango Atama, and get your lazy but over here! There's a youma in the park," Sailor Mars answered, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming."

She hurriedly dressed and jumped out of her window with Luna in her arms. Luna jumped out of Usagi's arms as soon as they have landed safely on the ground.

"Usagi, you can't run around in the middle of the night untransformed."

"Yeah Luna, I knew that, I'm just a little tired right now," Usagi admitted, embarrassed.

"That's no excuse; you're always tired. Or should I just call you lazy?"

"Luna, you are so meeeeeean to me!" Usagi wailed loudly.

"Oh please, Usagi; stop being so immature and transform before someone notices you."

"Right! Moon Crystal Power, Make Up."

In seconds, where an ordinary schoolgirl once stood, the famous heroine for love and justice posed proudly in all her glory. As soon as her transformation was complete, she started to run towards the park with Luna beside her.

* * *

At the same time, in another part of the city, a young man had fallen down to his knees in agony and pain. Seconds later, Tuxedo Mask could be seen running from rooftop to rooftop towards the park. He was simply following the tug in his heart that meant Sailor Moon would soon need his help. How he could know this was beyond his comprehension, but every time it happened he followed the tug in his heart to help the clumsy heroine fight the evil beings and keep them from hurting anyone. It gave his chaotic life a meaning. It meant that he was important. Strangely enough, he somehow felt that it was his destiny to fight alongside Sailor Moon. The link also had its side effects. It meant to get up in the middle of the night and forego sleep for her sake, which meant that he was always tired in school. But if that was his price to pay, then so be it. 

There were others parts of his life as a super hero that he didn't like and that was his image as a romantic, perfect and heroic man. Tuxedo Mask was everyone's dream man and if the truth someday got revealed he would scream bloody murder. Every girl and woman between 13 and 40 had a crush on Tuxedo Mask. Even as Chiba Mamoru he was popular among the girls. After all, he was a handsome young man studying to be a doctor. Besides that he was stinking rich and mysterious. He had never trusted a girl enough to reveal his lonely heart and loveless childhood. He didn't see the reason to bother when they only saw him as a trophy to show off. No girl he knew cared about who he was on the inside, and there for he was single.

There was one girl who wasn't interested in him though: Tsukino Usagi. She fascinated loner Chiba Mamoru. Not so much because of her loud and annoying wails, but she possessed a big heart and love for all people—once he saw past her bad grades and immature behavior. She cared for everyone more than herself. Well, everyone beside him, which was what intrigued him. She was the only girl not fawning over him and he was the only person she refused to extend her loving nature to encompass. Of course, it really wasn't her fault that they always argued, that every time he approached her insults were hurled. The truth was that he was interested in her, maybe even loved her, but it annoyed him that she could make him behave like a little child.

(Maybe I should try to forget all about her? After all she hates me; she'll never be interested in me. Besides, I care about Sailor Moon, as well; maybe I even love that clumsy heroine. Let's face it: I'm a two-timer; I'm in love with two women,) he thought with a sigh. (But I'm sure that Sailor Moon already has a boyfriend and Usagi will soon find one. Still, I wish that I could make one of them understand who I am and what my dreams are. I wish that I could get to know her better, be her friend and, in time, maybe even more. I wish that I could discuss things with her, especially about my double identity. I wish that with all my heart.) He sighed before he turned his attention towards the battlefield before him, dismissing his feelings for the blonde and the heroine so he could concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

When Sailor Moon arrived to the battlefield at last, she saw a huge youma slightly resembling a wolf. She had the body of a woman with furry tail and ears. She wore a tight bodysuit in a horrible orange color.

"Oh, there you are, lazy bones," Sailor Mars growled sarcastically. Sailor Moon could hear the undercurrent of "it's about bloody time!" in her Senshi's voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Moon asked with a pout, faking naivety.

"It took you long enough to arrive."

"You know I live in the other side of town! I ran here as fast as I could."

"If you two can stop arguing, we have a youma to defeat here."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Mercury," Sailor Mars apologized, rather embarrassed to act so immature when they were in a dangerous situation. She really wasn't sure why she couldn't stop arguing with the blonde and why it always took Mercury's cold voice of reason to bring them both back to the task at hand.

"Let's finish her off," Jupiter suggested, cracking her knuckles together, an evil look in her emerald eyes.

"Are you children ready to stop arguing soon? Or should I just destroy you like insects while you're to busy to notice?" the youma asked angrily, pissed of to be ignored for so long. "Look here, Sailor Brats, I didn't come here to be totally ignored while you argued. I'm tired of you, so I'm going to kill you NOW!" she yelled at them, before spinning around and released dark power from her tail.

The Sailor Senshi quickly scattered before resuming their battle stances. Jupiter attacked first.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The attack harmlessly passed by the youma, who had moved fast to avoid the attack. Mars was next, but the youma easily avoided her attack, as well. Before either of them could blink, dark power was approaching Sailor Moon in an alarming speed. The Sailor Senshi watched with terror as the attack approached their leader, too fast for them to reach her in time. Her rescue arrived in the last second in the form of a caped hero, Tuxedo Mask carrying her to safety. The Sailor Senshi turned back, relieved that their leader was safe.

"Crap! I almost had that little bastard," the youma muttered angrily, before she looked up in the last second to notice an attack approaching her. She moved out of the way at the last second.

"Stand still so I can heat you up a little, bastard," Sailor Mars yelled angrily when the youma avoided attack after attack.

"Maybe I could help with that," Tuxedo Mask suggested from the other side of the park, an unharmed Sailor Moon by his side. He threw a rose with precision and the youma froze in her movements instantly. "Now Sailor Moon."

"Yes! Moon Tiara Action! Yeah! Moon Dusted! Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon thanked, only to notice that he was nowhere to be found. (Ohhhhh, he's so annoying,) she fumed before quickly saying goodbye to her fellow senshi and returning home to her warm and cozy bed.

* * *

That night, she dreamt about a handsome hero rescuing her from danger before kissing her passionately. She woke up in the early morning and thought bitterly, (Oh please! He wouldn't kiss me to save his life. I bet he has a beautiful girlfriend whom he loves deeply. He just sees me as some sad excuse for a heroine that he has to save from danger all the time. He doesn't feel anything for me, except maybe irritation. If he found out who I really am and took some time to get to know me, then maybe... No; who am I kidding? In order to really love me, he would have to know who I am under my klutz mask. I wish he could see who I am inside, who I want to be and everything I have to sacrifice everyday to be Sailor Moon. And maybe I could get a chance to understand him a little better. I wish it with all my soul,) she thought before falling back to sleep. She never noticed the bright silvery white light from the moon shining down on her sleeping body before vanishing into her without a trace. A couple of blocks away from her house, the body of a sleeping young man was enveloped by a similar bright light before it vanished into him without a trace.

* * *

The next morning, or rather around noon, Usagi woke up early and dressed in a short pink skirt and a tight low cut blue t-shirt. She bounced out of her house after eating a large breakfast.

(What should I do today? It's Saturday, so I don't have to go to school. Thank God! So what to do? Oh, I know! I'll go to the arcade.)

What she didn't notice on her way to the arcade was all of the male attention she received due to her clothes. Outside the arcade she collided with a hard body and fell down on the ground with a loud wail of surprise.

(Please, don't let it be that conceited jerk!) she thought before quickly looking up.

"Were you talking about me? My ears are burning. Do you really feel that much for me?"

"What are you talking about? Why should I talk about you?" (Am I so obvious that he almost can read my thoughts?)

"You know I was wondering about something: you end up on top of me so often, I'm beginning to wonder if there's some ulterior motive!"

"As IF! You jerk! Why am I even TALKING to you?"

"I have no clue! Maybe you were bored or maybe you're just stupid." (Good one, Chiba. Start insulting her, that's always polite... Hey, wait! What is she wearing? That shouldn't be legal. Oh boy, I can see right down on her...Seriously Chiba, get a hold on yourself! If you don't get your eyes off the lady's cleavage, you're not going to live to enjoy it.)

"HENTAI! If you want to live until tomorrow, you had better stop looking right now, PERVERT!"

* * *

AN:I'm sorry that I'm not posting another chapter of my other story The Princess is Revealed, but real life is really busy at the moment. This is my first story, and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you like and dislike with this story.

Take care everyone:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 2

* * *

" Speak"

(Thoughts)

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean Odango? Like I would be even remotely interested in a little girl like you!" (Stop looking at her cleavage before she kills you...but what a body! I didn't think it could be possible to look so hot when you're so young. And even if she is only 15 years old I would like to take her home and slowly remove her top and then...)CRASH! Usagi hit him hard in his stomach and looked rather pissed when she shouted, "If I ever hear anything so hentai again, I'm going to kill you. YOU PERVERT!" 

"I never said anything," Mamoru groaned. (She can't hear my thoughts right?)

"What thoughts? You're talking, idiot!"

(No, I wasn't.)

(What a baka he is; maybe he hit his head when we collided? I mean how stupid could you be? Wait, this is the annoying jerk I'm referring to, so I guess there isn't a limit for his stupidity.)

"What did you call me Odango?"

"Huh?"

(I didn't say that out loud, Jerk.)

(Then why did I just hear it, Odango?)

They looked at each other with big eyes.

"Can you read my mind?" Mamoru asked with terror in his voice.

"Do you know what I'm thinking? Kill me now!" Usagi wailed.

"Stop wailing, do you want to deafen me?"

"But I don't want you to read my mind; thoughts are private."

"What are you afraid about? Ahh, maybe you're afraid that I will find out that you really like me, and don't know how to show it?"

"Do I like you? HELL no! Why...has someone said something?"

"No, I'm teasing you Odanga Atama. But if you do, I will find out, you can't hide anything from me now." (Unfortunately I can't hide anything from you, either.)

(Crap, he's going to find out every secret I have. Kill me now so I don't need to suffeeeeeeeeeeeeer!)

"Can you please stop wailing Odango? It really hurts, even if it's only mentally. Don't worry! I've got an idea."

"And what is that? Are you going to tell me this big plan or am I supposed to guess?"

"You're not helping with that attitude. The plan is simple, but it's the only one I could think of: we stay as far away from each other as possible, maybe then we can't hear each other's thoughts."

"You really think that will work?" Usagi asked with hopeful eyes.

"How the hell should I know? I'm just guessing here," Mamoru admitted with a sigh.

"Okay, deal it is. As far away as possible."

"Yeah, as far away as possible," Mamoru agreed before he turned to enter the arcade. But he stopped when he saw that Usagi was doing the same.

"Do you have to go to the arcade as well Odango?"

"Yes, I do. So you go somewhere else jerk."

"No, I think you should go somewhere else."

"I'm not going," Usagi insisted and stormed into the arcade.

"Me neither," Mamoru murmured quietly and entered after the blonde.

* * *

Usagi quickly entered the arcade and approached Motoki. 

"Hi Motoki."

"Hi Usagi. What's the matter? You look upset," Motoki pointed out with a smile that disappeared as soon as he received the "look of death" from Mamoru. (What's up with Mamoru today, he looks almost possessive about Usagi. Like he owns her or something. I have to ask him about it later.)

"No, it's nothing." (I wish I could tell you everything. Ohh, he's so cute when he smiles like that.)

"Hi pal, how're you?" (If you keep looking on Motoki like that, Odango, I will have to kill you. I will not let you get friendly with anyone else but me.)

"Did you have to follow me, baka? I've had it with you." (Jerk! I wouldn't want you if hell froze over. Besides, I can have everyone I want; why would I settle with you?)

"What do you mean Odango; it's a free world. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." (But if you try to do so much as flirt with another man you will be in trouble,) Mamoru replied with his hostile eyes going from Motoki's face towards Usagi. But when they rested on Usagi the hostility in his eyes changed to passionately hungry.

"Motoki, could you please throw the trash in a trashcan, it's stinking in here," Usagi asked and battered her eyelashes towards Motoki. (If you don't get it, I'm referring to you Chiba. And stop looking at me like I'm some delicious meal you want to eat. I'm not yours and I will never be yours.)

"What do you mean trash?" Motoki asked curiously. (There's definitely something weird going on here. Usagi is acting more hostile than usual and Mamoru seems to be jealous for some reason. Could it be the attention that Usagi gives me? Nah, he's not interested in Usagi, is he? I have to investigate a little.)

"Oh I mean the thing that stands over there," she replied, pointing towards Mamoru. "If you could throw him out, I would be extremely happy." (And that would mean that Motoki and I could spend some time alone.)

"Please Usagi, can't you two try to be friendly towards each other? Please, for me? I like you both and am sick and tired of your constant fighting," Motoki asked with pleading eyes.

"Motoki, I didn't know that you felt that way. I will try to stop fighting with Mamoru-baka for your sake." (Go away, baka, and leave us alone. Or I won't be responsible for the consequences.)

(Really? What consequences?)

(Would you like to come over and find out?) Usagi asked with evil eyes.

(If the consequence means a kiss, I will certainly not argue with you,) Mamoru replied with hungry eyes locked on her lips.

(All right, a kiss it is,) Usagi replied with evil eyes before she grabbed an astonished Motoki and quickly pressed her lips against his with as much passion she could fake.

* * *

An:Thanx for all of the reviews. Please don't hesitate to review my story with helpful tips. I have just started as a fanfic-author and I want to know what you think about my stories, my writing style and so on. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 3

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

Mamoru stared at the scenario before him with unbelieving eyes. "What an amazing dream! Wait, this is a dream, right? I'm not really seeing my best friend being passionately kissed by Odango?" (In that case it's a nightmare.) 

"If you're dreaming, then I am too. Can someone please explain why Usagi is lip-locked with Motoki?" Rei asked with a curious voice as she watched the scenario in front of her. Behind her stood Ami, Makoto and Minako looking surprised at their 'view'.

"I have no idea," Mamoru sighed with a depressed voice. (Odango, if you don't stop that right now I'm...)

(You'll what? Maybe I don't want to stop something so enjoyable like this. He tastes so good. Why do you want me to stop? Are jealous?) Usagi opened her eyes and looked questionable on Mamoru's stony face.

(I'm jealous, I admit it. Now, the question is, after making me this way, are you willing to deal with the consequences?) Mamoru replied with an evil expression.

(What consequences?) Usagi asked and moved away from a shocked Motoki.

"Usagi, why did you kiss him?" everyone screamed, except Motoki, who still hadn't moved, too shocked to think straight at first.

"Usagi, why did you kiss me? You know that I have girlfriend don't you? If she found out what happened here, she would try to kill you, not to mention what she would do to me," Motoki said with terror in his voice as he thought of what his Reika would do to him if she ever found out.

"Then I guess it was a good thing that she wasn't here," Usagi replied, unconcerned, never leaving Mamoru with her eyes. (Hm...now that I think about it baka, I have never seen you with a girl. Maybe you were jealous of me kissing Motoki? Maybe you like boys instead of girls? That would explain the amount of time that you spend here. )

(Are you implying that I could be gay?) Mamoru asked with a shocked voice.

(Well, let see. You're 19-years old, single, rich and not ugly...)

(Thank you for your compliments.)

(You're welcome, baka. Where was I? Oh yes, you should be considered attractive for at least one stupid girl.)

(Stop flattering me, I'm blushing,) Mamoru growled sarcastically.

"Motoki, can I ask you a question?" Usagi asked with pleading voice towards Motoki, who looked a little pale. He was obviously still trying to figure out weather to tell Reika of this incident or not.

"Sure, Usagi. What's it?" (Please don't ask me how our kiss was or something like that. Please, I will have enough trouble with Reika tonight anyway. That is, if I choose to tell her. But, I guess there are too many witnesses to this to try to keep it a secret. Better she hears it from me rather than from someone else.)

"Is Mamoru single?" (I hope he...No wait, don't think anything you don't want to share with that Jerk over there. Don't think, don't think, don't think...)

(Please don't stop thinking. It was just getting interesting. Please finish that thought? Maybe it will make me take my mind off of your little revenge earlier.)

(What revenge? I really liked to kiss Motoki, you know. He tasted better than triple chocolate fudge.)

(Haven't you learned that it's dangerous to challenge a man like that? It could have consequences little girls like you aren't mature enough for...or maybe you... )

"Yes, he is," Motoki replied and unconscionably interrupted Usagi and Mamoru's mental discussion.

"Huh?" asked a dumbfounded Usagi, who had forget what she had asked Motoki.

"Yes, he is single. As far as I know, he has never had a girlfriend."

"Traitor!" mumbled Mamoru with an evil look towards Motoki. (I have to strangle him later, for telling things like that.)

"Mamoru, don't be angry with me. It's well known. You know, Usagi, he receives more than ten love letters per week but he just not interested."

(Crap, bad answer pal. Now she's going to think I'm..)

(I knew it! He's gay! Mamoru is gay...Mamoru likes boys...Mamoru likes...)

(Shut up, Odango, before I strangle you. I'm not gay and I can prove it)

(How?)

(Do you remember my hentai thoughts earlier? I didn't know that you could read my mind then, so I couldn't have faked it, could I? With your accusation now, you're only trying to take my mind of what happened earlier. I'm trying to forget that as well, so I don't need your help, thank you.)

(That's not proof enough. I need better proof than that. Hehehehehehehehehe, I'm to evil sometimes.)

(Huh? She can't mean what I think she does, can she?)

(Yes, I do. Kiss a girl and I will believe it.)

During this whole silent discussion the girls and Motoki watched them with questioningly eyes. (I wonder if there are more things at work here, than we can see. Usagi and Mamoru have been staring at each other for a very long time and their facial expressions change all the time. Could it be possible that they speak mentally? In that case, it's a new scientific discovery. I have to investigate this,) Ami thought with an unusual hungry look in her eyes. (The predator has found a new prey. If I'm right, this is my lucky day.) Ami grinned like a mad professor and continued to study Usagi and Mamoru with hungry eyes.

"Ami, why are you looking at Usagi and Mamoru so strangely?" asked a confused Motoki. (She's scary when she has that hungry facial expression. I wonder what she's thinking about. She isn't going to kiss someone too, is she? There is defiantly someone up there who's enjoying themselves on my behalf.)

The other girls stood there silently, watching Usagi and Mamoru who had just stared at each other for a couple of minutes now. When they heard Motoki's question, though, they turned around and looked at Ami instead. Ami still had a hungry facial expression, which the other girls regarded with curiosity.

"Yeah, Ames. Why are you looking like you wanted to do the dirty with Mamoru and Usagi?" asked a still dazed Rei.

"Rei, what did you just say?" Ami asked terrified that Rei could even think something like that about her.

"Then why are you looking so weird?" asked Makoto, curious.

"Yeah, give girl!" Minako replied anxiously.

"I'll tell you later guys, I promise, but right now..."

"So, let me get this straight—you want to kiss me to support a THEORY? And all because you think I'm GAY?" Mamoru suddenly yelled loudly, interrupting Ami.

Everyone's attention in the arcade zoomed in on him at once.

* * *

AN:Thanx for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it:) 

Moon-Daisuke: _I like this and am interested in what's going to happen. Please continue and  
keep up the good work.__ About chapter 2: This is too funny! Good job! They can't have any privacy...Keep it up and I'llwait patiently. :)_

PrincessMoonStar15: _Oh, nice start. I like it. I love that they we hear each others minds. I can't  
wait to read your next chapter._

curliesapphire18: _I like your story but why does it say nc17+ next to email ?  
If that means toemail the original version of the story then By all MEANS!_

(AN. This story is orginally NC17, but since that's not allowed at I have transformed it to a R-version.

Goddess -Princess-Serenity: _Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Good one! Update!_

Cardcaptor eternity: _Um...I like it so far, maybe at that moment Andrew's girlfriend Rita walks in..._

Princess Consuela bananahamock:_ This is propa gd! plz update it soon i luv it!_

Kaika1221: _Ha! this is great! update soon!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 4

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

Since Harmony8390, Becx and Goddess -Princess-Serenity begged me to post the next chapter, here it is. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

"What did you say Mamoru?" asked a bewildered Motoki. (What's going on here?) he thought, confused with Mamoru's sudden outburst.

"Did I say that out loud?" (Please tell me I didn't say that aloud? And do you really mean it? You want me to KISS you to prove I like girls!) Mamoru asked Usagi with terror in his voice.

(Yes! Baka, you did say that aloud! Now you have to explain to everyone, good luck with that. And if you admit the truth I will never speak with you again. Think of the embarrassing things the girls will force from you, or me for the matter. It's crucial to our sanity that you don't let them now that we are mind-linked. They will force vital information from us and about us, if they found out. But don't you dare to kiss me baka! I never asked you to kiss me, now did I? Just don't let them know. Please don't let them know; please don't let them now... I would never survive...Buahhhhhhhh! ) Usagi wailed loudly in Mamoru's mind.

(Please Odango, can you stop the wailing? I will not let them find out, just stop the wailing, will you?) Mamoru replied with a tired voice.

"Yes, you did say that aloud. But I don't understand what you are talking about; I only asked Motoki if you had a girlfriend. I never said anything about you kissing a girl. Are you all right? It's not good to hear voices you know; maybe you should go and see a doctor or something? (Hehehehehehehee, this is so funny. I think it's hilarious,) Usagi laughed mentally.

(I'm so going to kill you for this later, Odango. Or maybe, I should just kiss you senseless to shut you up? Hm, I think I like the last option. What do you say Odango, do you want me to kiss you senseless?) Mamoru replied with a wicked grin.

"It's good to know that you care so much about me, Odango Atama. But it's nothing to worry about. It's not difficult to understand why you asked Motoki that question; you always seem to think the most amazingly evil things about me. It's actually quite easy to read your thoughts. It surprises me that you can always think so good about all besides me; maybe you are actually attracted to me but don't know how to handle it, so you're being mean to me instead? I think that is a common reaction among children, so maybe that's it? Are you really so fond of me Usagi?" (Touché, Odango.)

(Huh, what do you mean with touché, baka? Tell me what you mean or I will have to...)

Usagi fumed so angry that Mamoru almost regretted that he had said so mean things to her. (But I can't help it. I love to make her angry, she's so cute when she's angry. Oops! Darn, I forgot that she could hear what I'm thinking.)

(Do you mean that you're only saying evil things to me to make me angry? Because you think I'm cute when I'm angry? Maybe you do need to go to a shrink after all? This change of topic is really confusing.)

(Yes, you're right; we mustn't forget what we were talking about. I promised a kiss, didn't I? To prove to you that I'm not gay? So what do you say my dear, do you want a kiss?) Mamoru asked with hungry eyes that were locked on Usagi's ruby red lips.

(Did you just call me dear? You have no right to call me that! And by the way, the other insults. I can't let you get away with them either. The others would understand that something was up. I don't want them to find out.) "You creep, your bastard...I'm going to kill you for those insults," Usagi yelled and took some angry steps towards the still grinning Mamoru. But before she could react, Mamoru grabbed her and quickly pulled her until she was plastered along his body.

"What are you doing baka?" Usagi asked with terror in her voice. (Let me go you baka, let me go.)

(I'm going to kiss you now,) Mamoru replied passionately.

(No, you're not going to, because I won't allow it, I won't...mmmmm...this is rather good. Please don't stop...please don't stop... ) she replied before her angry thoughts turned lustful.

"Do you see what I see?" Makoto asked. Her eyes were glued on the two enemies kissing passionately.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," Rei replied, pinching her arm hard to see if she was trapped in some strange dream or really awake. "Ouch, that hurt!" she exclaimed a few seconds later.

"Of course it hurt, what did you expect when you pinched your arm with your nails?" replied the ever-logical Ami, with her hungry eyes still glued to the couple.

"Ames, I really don't care so much about logic right now. 'Cause I haven't seen a glimpse of it for all the things that have happened here, the last couple of minutes. First of all we stumbled in to the arcade and see Usagi kissing Motoki, then Mamoru's sudden outburst of theories and then Mamoru kissing Usagi. Where is the logic in that? It's just not making any sense at all," Rei replied, rather annoyed with the fact that something was going on that she didn't understand. She was the opposite of Ami in that regard: where Ami saw everything she didn't know as a challenge and a possible new discovery, Rei hated when she had to guess for the answer. (Can someone please explain this to me, before I go crazy? Maybe the sacred fire can give some answers later? Yeah, that's it. As soon as I'm sure I won't miss anything, I will go back to the temple to get my answers. I have to investigate this further; Usagi will never live this down that she kissed both Motoki and Mamoru,) Rei thought evenly and her eyes soon turned as hungry as Ami's was.

Minako just stood there, watching the couple kissing each other passionately. The air was practically on fire with all the raging desire that the couple created. (Wow, I didn't know that their daily fights could hide so much desire and emotions. This is what they were trying to hide with all their insults. I haven't sensed so much passion before in my life. This I have to investigate closer,) the goddess of love thought with a big grin, her eyes soon as hungry as Ami's and Rei's were.

"Guys? You're scaring me. Why are you looking so...hmm...I just can't say it. Hello? Guys?" Makoto asked with a confused voice. (Why is everyone acting so strange? Did I just end up in an alternative world where nothing is as it seems, or something?)

"Makoto, is it just me, or is something strange going on here?" Motoki asked with a suffering voice. (Maybe, I'm truly going insane? The first thing I will do when I go home is to call a shrink. I desperately need guidance.)

"No, it's not only you. There's defiantly something weird going on here. I was just thinking the same thing."

Almost at the same time she finished the sentence, Usagi brook the kiss and with an evil look towards Mamoru exclaimed: "You call that a kiss? I could get better from a five year old!" (Don't think about the kiss; don't think about how wonderful it was...EEEP! Forgot the mind-link.) She blushed scarlet and refused to look at Mamoru.

(I will not be insulted, because I now what you really thought about it. I love this mind-link! All kind of interesting things comes from your mind, my dear. Now, about the kiss, I have to repair my image you know. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea of me.) "You want something more? Very well. Don't say later that I didn't warn you!"

* * *

An/ Well what did you think? As you have noticed I love cliffhangers. It's to tempting to end them at an really evil part. Please suggestions? Helpful tips

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 5

* * *

"Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

Usagi watched with big eyes, as the predator came closer and closer. She only had the time to say: "EEP!" before his lips crashed down on hers. Everything else disappeared in a blur of emotions, when Mamoru kissed her passionately. This time the kiss became much more intimate than the last time. After a few seconds Usagi felt his tongue touch her lips and her mouth offered no resistance as he slid inside. Her own tongue hesitantly answered and soon they embraced each other tightly. Mamoru thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her body against his own as the kiss continued. She groaned softly, feeling like her entire body was on fire, while her hearted was pounding in her chest. He let his hands wander down her body over her curves until they reached her bottom. (Hmm...I could continue this forever. She turns me on. She makes me hungry for more.) 

(What do you mean 'you're hungry'?) Usagi asked trying, unsuccessfully, to shake off the daze the passionate kiss created.

(Take it easy Mamoru; she's new at this. So innocent. Or maybe not,) he thought when she ran her fingers down his back and towards his butt. Just before she reached it, she stopped teasingly and continued to stroke him upwards again. (Why, you little minx. Don't tease me like that.)

(Huh?) Usagi thought, unaware of what her touches had done to him. (And what do you mean, I'm innocent? Innocent of what?) Usagi tried to unlock her lips from him to ask him that again, but he wouldn't let her.

(Stop thinking, just feel.) he replied, annoyed at the fact that she had been trying to break the kiss. He was becoming hungrier and hungrier for more of Usagi as the kiss continued. Both their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. Their tongues coiled and writhed together. Both of them felt relaxed in each other's arm. Usagi's hand slowly drifted up and down Mamoru's back. He started to get aroused and his manhood responded, turning hard. He looked in Usagi's eyes. He saw something he never thought he would see there, Desire. But the desire soon turned to confusion, when she felt something hard press into her hip.

(What is that? I didn't know that Mamoru had a cell-phone. Wait, he doesn't. I wonder what's in here?) she thought before she pressed her body closer to the hard 'object', to try to find out what it was.

(Odango, are trying to kill me? Remember that we're in a public place. Do you really want me to lose control here?) Mamoru said at the brink of loosing his control and just take her right there, regardless of how many were watching them.

(What do you mean? Loose what control?)

(You really are innocent aren't you? I'm talking about you and me, on the floor making passionately love in front of everybody.)

(What? You HENTAI! As IF I would like to make love to you! No way! I'm only 15 years old.) Usagi quickly parted from Mamoru's arms and looked angry with him while stomping her little foot in the floor.

(That didn't stop you from making out with me in the middle of the arcade,) Mamoru replied irritated that Usagi had broken the kiss.

(A kiss is just a kiss. Don't read more into it. Although...No don't think about it,) Usagi replied refusing to look at him.

(You're lying. I know what you really are feeling right now. You're feeling confused because you liked that kiss more than you would like to admit. You're confused that you're feeling so strong for me, compared to your usual crushes. Don't forget that I know what you are thinking and feeling.)

(How can you know what I feel? I don't know what you feel. That's unfair. And besides, just because I like your kisses, doesn't mean that I like you. So there...) Usagi replied stubbornly, refusing to accept her own feelings towards the supposed enemy.

"What are you two doing? First you kiss then you argue? Argue about what? I don't understand. Can't you decide whether you like him or hate him Usagi, and then tell us?" Rei asked, irritated.

"But, I don't know how I feel," wailed Usagi with a suffering tone. (Oops! Why did I say that aloud? I don't want everyone to know. I'm so stupid! Buaahhhhhhhhhhh!)

(Can you stop wailing, Odango? I'll get a migraine. I can't handle your mood swings, damn it! Seek help!)

(What do you mean baka? I don't have mood swings. And if you think I'm difficult to deal with right now, it's your fault. If you didn't kiss me, none of this would have happened.)

(What do you mean, my fault? You started it by kissing Motoki.)

(So, now you're accusing me? Maybe it's better if we don't see each other for a while? And that would also mean that we can test your theory. What do you say?)

(Yeah, that's a good idea Odango.)

"I'm going now. I don't want to spend more time in this baka's company," Usagi said aloud and walked away from the arcade with her nose in the air.

"Bye Odango; please don't bump in to me more today then?" Mamoru replied to the disappearing figure. (And change clothes, please? I don't want anyone else get the pleasure to see right down at your...you know...)

(Hentai! Bye, baka!) Usagi replied and turned around to blow him a raspberry before disappearing out.

(For your own sake, don't do that again Odango. I can come with better suggestion what you should use your tongue for, instead?) Mamoru replied mentally. His words followed her, even if he said them when she was outside the arcade.

* * *

(I'm ignoring you, baka. And why can I still hear what you're thinking?) Usagi was dashing down the street to her house, eager to see how far she had to go to be released of the bond. 

(I don't know. It seems to be a very strong bond. Where are you now?)

(Outside my house; it's normally 10 minutes walk from the arcade.)

(How come we can still hear each other's thought then? It a long way between us. The bond must be really strong,) Mamoru replied, ignoring the girls' eager questions.

(Oh well, I guess we just have to get used to each other then,) Usagi sighed. "Mommy, I'm home now!" (I wonder if she can see that something has happened to me?)

"Hi dear, supper is ready," Ikuko replied before looking more closely at Usagi.

(Good, she didn't notice...)

"Usagi? What has happened to you? Your clothes are a mess and your lips are swollen. All right, who is he?" Ikuko asked with a curious voice.

* * *

AN:The worst nightmare...your mother's curious questions...

**On to the reviews. I have recived a lot of them. Thank you all:**

Moon-Daisuke;Roflol! I loved that! Chapter 3 and 4 were fantastic. This has awesome  
possibilities! Keep up the great work and I will wait patiently for more. :)

Cardcaptor eternity; OkieI likey but put in some sailor business, because sailor moon and tuxedo  
mask realize they hear each others thoughts.

_AN's comment: Please be patient, it's coming later on._

LunaScoobyGurl; Very good! It's kinda confusing at some parts, but overall it's very very  
good! It's going on my favies list! UPDATES ISH WANTED!

_AN's comment: Please let me know what you feel is confusing. I want to know!_

Harmony8390; Hmm ... tips? None really. Your story is really good so far. And funny. Lol.  
Don't forget to update! And maybe you should move the scene to a less ... public  
place?

_AN's comment: I promise you that it will be a hot scene soon in a less public place. You have my word. :)_

Endy's Girl; OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S SO GOD! I LOVE YOUR STORY! UPDATE!

Ashpup; omg continue continue continue...pliz! ill b waiting.

KiwiKol; WOW! I really really like your story so far! The only tip that I have is more  
of a request, longer chapters and update sooner. PLEASE! I can't wait to get  
to the part where they figure out each others identities! So, please  
update soon!

_AN's comment: Since you asked so nicely...I promise to post the next chapter soon as well..._


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 6

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

"What do you mean, Mommy?" (Ohhh, what am I going to do know? I'm doomed...) she wailed mentally and prayed that her mother would drop the subject. 

"Don't try dear; I used to be young also, you know. Now, come here dear and tell me all about this mysterious man. When can I meet him? How old he is? Where does he live?..."

She continued to ask Usagi questions, but Usagi didn't listen. She was busy with accusing Mamoru. (Now, look what you have done baka. I will never get out of this... buahhhhhhhhhhh! Do something, do something Mamoru...Buahhahahahahahahah!)

(What can I do?) Mamoru replied as he said goodbye to Motoki and the girls before exciting the arcade. (Puh, I got away from the wolves without revealing the truth. But I'm sure that Motoki will question me later, when he has recovered from your kiss. A kiss that I'm still not happy about, by the way. Well back to your problem. It's your mother. Lie to her if you don't want to tell her about me.)

(I'm not good at lying. She will see right through me.)

"Usagi?"

"Yes mother?" (Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask...)

"Dear, I don't like to threaten you, but if you don't tell me all about it, I will tell your father," Ikuko replied al little ashamed over herself for saying that. (I'm a bad mother, to blackmail her like that. Even though I have no intentions to tell Kenji about this boy, I'm still a bad mother,) she thought before turning back to her daughter with, what she thought was a stern look. "Usagi?"

"Yes mother?" Usagi replied with a suffering tone, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. (If father will find out about you, we're doomed. He will lock me in until I turn 40!)

(Is he really so bad?) Mamoru thought with surprise.

(He's worse. He's homicidal when it regards boys and me. If he found out what we were doing earlier today he would kill you.)

"Who is he?" Ikuko asked, ignoring her daughters pleading eyes.

(Darn, no escape this time. Sorry Mamoru.) "His name is Chiba Mamoru, he's 19 years old and he studies to be a doctor I'm not sure where he lives, though," Usagi said, refusing to look at her mother.

(I'm flattered that you know so much about me Usagi. So tell me sweetheart, how long have you been interested in me?) Mamoru asked with a silly grin on his face. Lucky for him, he had just entered his apartment, so nobody saw it.

(Baka! Don't call me sweetheart! Only because I know what you study to and how old you are, doesn't mean that I'm interested in you!) Usagi replied blushing against her will.

(What a pity! I think I would like if you were interested in me,) Mamoru replied honestly.

"Usagi, you're blushing! Do you really like him so much?"

"I..uhh...maybe.." Usagi replied weakly. (Darn bond! I hate it!) she thought realizing that she couldn't hide anything from Mamoru.

(I knew it. You like me!) Mamoru replied with a singsong voice, happy with the fact that Usagi was interested in him.

(You know—I think the most embarrassing thing in the entire world is your crush finding out that you like them! I'm going to wish the Earth would open up and swallow me now,) Usagi thought terrified with the fact that Mamoru knew about her feelings. Feelings she wasn't so sure she understood herself. (Wait! Did I think of him as a CRUSH? I didn't know that I had a crush on Mamoru. This day is just getting weirder every moment that passes.)

(You have a crush on me? This day is just getting better every minute,) Mamoru thought, doing a little improvised dance in his living room.

(Oh no! I just remembered something. How terrible!)

(What is it?) Mamoru thought with terror, his mind full of possible terrifying answers to that question.

(I just remembered! Mother said that supper was ready, but she will not let me eat before I tell her everything. I'm so hungry! And the food will be cold. Wuahhhhhhhhh!) she wailed loudly like a tornado in Mamoru's head.

(Oh, was it only that? Really, Odango! You really should get your priorities right,) Mamoru thought with a sigh as he realized that his life was safe for the moment. No homicidal father was on his way home to him.

"But, Usagi dear, isn't Mamoru the boy that have made you cry all those times?" Ikuko asked.

(I have made you cry?) Mamoru asked with a voice full of emotions. (I'm a terrible person. Forgive me Usagi that was never my intention.)

"Yes, he is. But I'm not sure what I feel for him now. He can be quite nice also." (It's all right Mamoru. I forgive you for all the insults. The reason why I cried was because you were right.)

"I'm sure that he can be more than nice to make you blush like that. Not to mention your swollen lips," Ikuko said with a taunting smile.

"Mother! I don't want to tell you everything!" Usagi wailed, embarrassed. (Help me! I feel like I'm in the middle of an interrogation.)

(What can I do? I'm in the other part of town, Usagi,) Mamoru pointed out with a sigh. (If she keeps up this wailing all the time I'll have hearing impairment for the rest of my life.)

(I wouldn't wail so much if I didn't have a nosey mother who threatens me, if I don't tell her everything.)

(At least you have a mother Usagi,) Mamoru replied with sorrow thinking of his empty life.

(Don't you have a mother?) Usagi asked surprised with his answer.

(No, my parents died in a car accident when I was little.)

(How sad. I'm sorry Mamoru. I didn't know that.)

(It's all right. I avoid talking about it, so if Motoki didn't gossip, you couldn't know.)

(But, whom do you live with? A relative?)

(I live alone in an apartment near the park.)

(Oh?) Usagi replied with a frown.

"Usagi?" Ikuko replied, curious with the changing facial expressions of her daughter. (What is she thinking about?)

"Uhh…yes mother?" Usagi replied returning her focus to her mother again.

"Where you thinking of him?" Ikuko asked with a mocking tone.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did 'think' of Mamoru," Usagi replied honestly blushing redder than she already was.

"You what? Who is Mamoru?" an angry voice suddenly yelled behind Ikuko and Usagi.

* * *

On to the reviews: 

cardcaptor eternit: wow, i continue to like it. think u could read some of my stories and review forme? i hardly ever get reviews and i'm kinda lonely TT (crying eyes)

_AN:s comment: I promise that as soon as I have time, I will read them..._

LunaScoobyGur: The only parts I found confusing is sometimes it takes a few minutes to figure  
out if they're thinking it or speaking it...it's weird, especially when you mix  
in the other senshi and Motoki. That was more of a problem in the earlier  
chapters though, the later ones have been incredibly good!

I really am loving this story! -

UPDATE SOON!

_AN:s comment: All right...thanks...I look into it..._

Animix-chix: I absolutly love your story! Keep up the great work! Please update soon!

Sere Emberwav: LOL! This is a great story, i really like it, i wonder what Usagi is gonna tell  
her Ikuko? Update soon! Can't wait!

_AN:s comment: Was Ikuko's reaction good? What did you think?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 7

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

Usagi and Ikuko quickly turned around to address the speaker. 

"Daddy, please! It's nothing," Usagi said with a panicked voice. (I really did like you Mamoru. How sad that we never will have a chance to investigate those feelings a little closer,) Usagi thought depressed.

(What do you mean? We never will? Seriously, sweetheart, your daddy can't be that bad! Can he?) Mamoru asked Usagi with a doubtful voice.

(Oh, yes he is rather protecting about me. If a guy so much as look at me, he will turn into a homicidal monster. It's rather embarrassing, actually.)

(Oh! If he found out what I thought about you earlier not to mention what we did…then he would try to...)

(He would kill you slowly and painfully,) Usagi finished Mamoru's thought. But she was distracted from their mental conversation when her beloved father suddenly grabbed her and yelled at her.

"Usagi! What do you mean about thinking about Mamoru? Is he a boy that you like? I swear to god I will kill him if he so much as look at you..." Kenji continued to yell at her, but Usagi didn't listen. After all, who wanted to listen to maniac?

"Now Kenji, honey. Calm down!" Ikuko said with a stern look towards her husband. (Sometimes, I swear that he is the most immature person in this family,) she thought with a sigh before she grabbed her husband by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him towards their room.

"Ikuko? What are you doing? Ikuko?" Kenji yelled furiously as he was being dragged away by his wife. "Ikuko, let me go this instant!" His cries and orders didn't have any success though, because he was slowly being pulled towards their bedroom where the door slammed shut. After that, all that could be herd was Ikuko's loud voice, telling her husband what she thought about his immature behavior. Then everything was silent for a few minutes before Ikuko emerged from their room with a quiet Kenji walking behind her. He approached Usagi and quickly apologised to her for the yelling and then walked out to the kitchen for dinner.

"There, everything is resolved and your father is happy that you have found a boy that you like," Ikuko said with a gentle smile towards Usagi.

"He is?" Usagi asked with a doubtful voice.

"No, not really!" Ikuko replied sincerely. "But he will not say or do anything about it."

"Okay!" said Usagi with a big grin. "Thank you, mommy!" She embraced her mother.

"Your welcome, dear! But you will tell me all about him later!" Ikuko replied with a stern voice before she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, mother!" Usagi quietly replied. (Crap! I thought I would get away with this.)

* * *

(Well, now I know who is in charge at your house. And it's certainly not your father,) Mamoru replied with laughter in his voice. 

(Yeah! Tell me about it! Mother can be pretty scary sometimes. You don't want to make her angry!) Usagi replied thinking back at the many times she had returned home with failed tests.

(Yeah, I guess you know all about it,) Mamoru teased.

(Shut up Mamoru!) Usagi yelled back at him. (Oh no, I almost forgot about dinner. And I'm so hungry. If I don't eat anything soon I will starve to death.)

(I seriously doubt that Usagi, considering that you eat all the time.) Mamoru couldn't help it, he had to say it. A moment later he regretted his harsh words when Usagi's wailing started.

(You are so mean to meeeeeeeeeeee! I need all the food I can get; otherwise I wouldn't be able to...) Usagi's voice faded away when she thought in horror what she almost blurted out. (Don't tell him baka!)

(Don't tell me what?) Mamoru asked curiously.

(Nothing!) Usagi said trying to sound innocent.

(Come on Odango. Tell me!)

(Don't call me that baka. I'm not telling you. I'm going to eat now so shut up!) Usagi snapped at him before entering the kitchen where her family was seated.

"There you are honey! Sit down so we can eat before the food gets cold." Ikuko said to Usagi.

"That baka wouldn't care if the food was frozen. She would eat it anyway," Shingo said with a teasing grin towards his sister.

"Brat!" Usagi replied before turning her attention towards the food in front of her. "Oh, sushi!" she exclaimed happily before she started to eat. "Ah, delicious!" she said a few seconds later when she had finished her meal and her eyes quickly investigated the table for more food to eat.

(Odango if you eat more food you will explode.) Mamoru said with amazement how much the little girl could eat. (You get fat if you eat that much! It's miracle really, that you aren't already.)

(Why are you always so mean to me Mamoru?) Usagi replied with a sad voice.

(Uhh, actually I don't know,) Mamoru said trying to understand it himself. (I'm sorry Usagi. I'll try not to tease you anymore.)

(Really?) Usagi said with a doubtful voice.

(Yes, I promise!) Mamoru replied with a serious voice.

(Good! Now, do you have any idea how we break this mind-link? I really don't want you to hear every thought I have.)

(Oh? Why is that? Do you have secrets that you don't want me to find out? Because I assure you I will find out sooner or later.)

(Secrets? Everyone has secrets and most of them know how to keep them! What makes you think you can get mine out me?) Usagi replied nervously.

(Ahh! So you do have secrets. This is going to be so interesting! Do you have a dark side that you don't want anyone to notice? Are you actually not so nice and innocent as you appear to be?)

(Sure I have a dark side. Everyone does. But you REALLY don't want to see it aimed at you.) Usagi replied trying to sound as threatening as possible.

(Oh? But maybe I would like to see this dark and naughty side of you. And maybe I can show you my dark and naughty side? What do you say my dear?) Mamoru asked with a passionate voice.

(If I hear one more kinky innuendo, I won't be held responsible for my actions!) Usagi said with a loud and threatening voice.

(Is that a promise?) Mamoru replied teasingly.

(Oh! You're impossible. Please someone help me! I don't want to be mind linked with that idiot. Why couldn't I be mind linked with someone else? Why not Motoki?)

(Usagi, dear!) Mamoru said with a threatening voice. (If you ever try to kiss Motoki again, I won't be held responsible for my actions. And don't even think about even looking at another man ever again.)

(Why not? You don't own me. I can do what I want to do!) Usagi replied stubbornly and quickly excited the kitchen to her family's big surprise.

(No you can't. You're MINE. And no one and NOTHING is going to come between us,) Mamoru replied with a possessive tone in his voice.

(I'm not yours. I don't want to be yours and besides you never did ask me!)

(Didn't ask you what?) Mamoru replied with confused voice.

(You never asked me if I would like to be your girlfriend. Not that I want that!) Usagi quickly added the last part, trying to sound like it didn't matter to her.

(Oh! I'm sorry sweetheart! I didn't think about that. Of course you would like me to ask you. I'm so sorry! Would you like to be my girlfriend? You would make me the happiest man in the galaxy!) Mamoru asked with a pleading voice.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Ikuko is scary, isn't she? On to the reviews about the previous chapter(Oh, and thank you all! I love reviews:_  
_

_Becx- Haha. Usagi's father discovers Mamorou! Can't wait to see how he umm, kills offMamorou. Loved the chapters! _

A/N: I didn't kill him...not yet anyway...evil laugh

_CharmedSerenity3- this is very good i was hoping to read to the end. This is so funny. update soon_

_Moon-Daisuke- That was hilarious! I especially liked how Ikuko felt bad for threatening Usagi.That seemed very realistic. I think her reaction was quite real and in character. Keep up the fantastic work. :)_

_Sere Emberwave- I think you got Ikuko's reaction right. She seems like she would be easy goingand understanding, now we just have to get to the funny part...Kenji findingout...hehe...i feel sorry for Mamoru. _

A/N: Thank you. I have always pictured Ikuko liked that.

_Endy's Girl- MORE PLEASE! I love your story! it's so great! _

_Nekome-Zryiah- i like this story. i just hope you keep writing. i have two of my own out rightnow. If you get a chance and you want to please read them and tell me what youthink. Thank You. Hope your story is a big hit. Nekome Zryiah _

A/N: Thank you. I'll read you stories as soon as I have time. Life is hectic at the moment...

_cardcaptor eternity- kewl! i can't wait for the next chapter! keep it comim':) _

_LunaScoobyGurl- The only thing I can complain about was that it wasn't long enough! laughs This is really great, I hope you update really really soon! _

_Apri-Chan- dies laughing oh god this is great!_

_ClaimingUntoughable- hey love this chapter hope u can write more very soon _

_Callista Wolfwood- Uh-oh someone's in trouble... Great story so far... Update!_

Princess Of The Shadow Land- That has got to be Kenji! I wonder how much he heard? I can't wait to see moreof Kenji's reaction! That should be hilarious! Well update soon! 

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 8

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

(What did you ask me?) Usagi asked with a confused voice. (He didn't ask what I thought he asked, did he? I must be delusional. He would never ask me to be his girlfriend?) 

(I asked you if you would give me the honor of being my girlfriend. What do you say, Usagi?) Mamoru asked with nervous voice. (She is going to say NO. I suppose that it's expected. She can have anyone she wants. Why would she want me?)

(Of course I want to be your girlfriend silly. I happen to have a crush on you,) Usagi said, timidly blushing.

(You have made me the happiest man in the world, Usagi,) Mamoru replied happy beyond belief at her answer. (I wish I were with you right now. I would hug you tight before giving into those tempting lips of yours and give you a passionate kiss,) Mamoru thought with seductive tone wishing he could see her reaction of his words.

(Now I only have to hide that I also have a crush on Tuxedo Mask. Darn, I keep forgetting about this bond.)

(Do you have a crush on Tuxedo Mask?) Mamoru asked, not so surprised with the statement. (Who doesn't?) he replied with a sigh.

(What? Do you mean that have a crush on him as well? But that would make you...)

(No, silly! I don't have a crush on Tuxedo Mask. I only mean that almost every girl between 10 and 50 seems to be interested in him. It's silly really. He could be like every other man in this town, but just because he saves Sailor Moon and wears a mask and a cape he is every girls/women dream man. I seriously don't think that he is so great,) Mamoru replied, irritated with the subject.

(Oh, why don't you just admit that you are jealous of him? You wish that you were him,) Usagi replied teasingly.

(I can honestly say that I have no interest in being Tuxedo Mask.) Mamoru replied with a sad voice.

(You don't?) Usagi replied confused with the answer.

(No, I don't want to be him. Why is that so surprising? He always arrives at the battle scene in the last minute to rescue Sailor Moon. The poor man! Every night he's dragged out of bed to save her.)

(What do you mean?) Usagi replied with heat in her voice. (You sound like it would be a burden to help Sailor Moon.)

(Well, I can imagine that it is a full-time job. She seems to deliberately place herself in danger. You don't see the other Sailor soldiers in need of rescuing all the time.)

(Hmph!) Usagi replied, angry at the accusation.

(Why are you angry?) Mamoru asked confused.

(I'm not talking to you!) Usagi snapped back with an angry voice and dug up a manga from under her bed. She started to read it and ignored the man that shared her thoughts. Soon, all thoughts of Mamoru were replaced with Sailor V's adventures.

* * *

Mamoru tried to contact Usagi several times in the following hours to find out why she was angry. But all he encountered was the image of Sailor V. Usagi had succeeded in blocking all of her other thoughts from him. (Or maybe she is so absorbed in that manga that she can't think of anything else. After all, she seems to have trouble doing more than one thing at the time,) Mamoru deliberately said it with a teasing tone. But she didn't react to the insult. 

"Darn, she has found out a way to block me out of her mind!" he said aloud very irritated at the blond girl. "I guess we will have a stormy relationship, considering the fact that we are already fighting. Oh, maybe that is it. Maybe she was angry at me for saying something bad about her idol? Because I'm sure that she sees Sailor Moon as her heroine just as everyone does. Maybe I was a little harsh about the blonde heroine? She's not a fighter, but she is really trying her best. I guess that she is trapped in something she doesn't understand, just like myself. It's funny really, that Usagi think she has a crush on Tuxedo Mask as well as Chiba Mamoru. I guess she would be really upset if she found out I was Tuxedo Mask. It would shatter her illusion of the unbeatable and romantic hero. I just have to keep her from finding out about my alter ego. And my interest in Sailor Moon as well. If she found out she would be jealous. But right now I'm more interested in Usagi than Sailor Moon. I have seen many good and charming sides of Usagi this day. She is becoming more appealing every second and I have realized that my feelings towards Sailor Moon can't be compared to the strong feelings I have to my Meatball-Head. Actually I think that I love her. And I will show her that right now."

With that decision made, he quickly exited his apartment and started his way towards Usagi's house. He was there in a couple of minutes and then stood outside her house, suddenly uncertain what to do. "I can't knock on the door and expect to survive with a maniac in the house," he said aloud, thinking about the possibilities to enter the house without her father noticing. "I know, I will climb up to her balcony and enter through the balcony door. Now I just have to block my thoughts from her so she doesn't notice me." He concentrated hard and started to climb up a tree outside her window. He almost fell but grabbed a tree branch at the last second. He quietly climbed the rest of the tree and soon found himself at Usagi's balcony. He quietly slid the balcony door opened and entered her room.

* * *

"I should have known that she would live in a pink room with bunnies everywhere. After all, she is obsessed with bunnies," he quietly chuckled before he noticed her slim form lying on the bed. She lay asleep with just her quilt to cover her modesty. Or at least he guessed she was naked, considering the bare leg and shoulder he could see. His body reacted to the sight before him and his pants suddenly felt very tight. Before he could decide on the next move he was attacked by a black cat that attached herself at his shoulders with her sharps claws erect. "There, there kitten! I mean you no harm!" he tried to persuade the cat but she wouldn't let him calm her down, she hissed at him and her claws were just inches from his face. 

Unable to sleep in the noise of her cat Usagi slowly stirred and woke up to a surprising sight. Before stood Mamoru and attached at his shoulder sat Luna with her claws alarming near his face. Usagi, still dazed with sleep, stared at Mamoru with surprise.

"Mamoru? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm here to find out why you became so angry with me earlier," Mamoru replied with his eyes still on the frightening cat on his shoulder.

"Couldn't that wait until tomorrow?" Usagi asked with a big yawn.

"I couldn't sleep until I understood your reaction," Mamoru replied with a lie. (I can never sleep in time, but she doesn't need to know that.) He was sure that he had managed to block their mind link. A few seconds later he realized his failure.

(Have you forgotten that I can hear your thoughts?) Usagi replied, angry at his attempt to lie to her.

(Oops! I thought I had found a way to block my thoughts from you. After all you succeeded in it earlier. Maybe you can tell me how you did that?)

(I don't think I should share something like that with you,) Usagi said with an annoying tone in her voice.

(You don't know!) Mamoru replied with smug expression on his face, reading her like an open book.

(Hmph!) Was the only answer he received convincing him that he was right. Usagi then said aloud, "Can you please leave my room baka? I don't want your company right now, and if my father were to find you here he would try to kill you."

"Why would he try to kill me? I haven't done anything...yet..." he said with a devilish grin, completely forgetting the black cat on his shoulder.

"Hentai! Out of my room!" she hissed at him standing up. In her anger she completely forgot that she was naked.

Mamoru's eyes were glued to her fantastic body. He couldn't form a single word in response to her demand; all he could do was stare at her. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of her long shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. Her long loose hair pooling to the floor. She stood there as golden as Aphrodite newly risen from the water. With eyes like the summer sky and hair like honey sunlight. His gaze traveled the length of her body, admiring every curve. His breath caught as he had his first look at her naked breasts. Never had he imagined such perfection as he looked on the smooth, creamy flesh, the full, round shape, and the pink nipples. (Wow! She truly has an amazing body for a fifteen year old,) he thought, his arousal growing hard within his boxers.

"Hentai! Get out of my room this instant! And stop looking!" Usagi yelled aloud.

"I'm not looking! I'm not LOOKING! I just wanted to talk to you. I swear I didn't know you'd be naked!" (Yeah right Chiba! You aren't looking? Sure you aren't! Then how come you can't take your eyes off of her?)

"It's in the middle of the night and you are in my room where I was supposed to be alone; what did you expect me to wear, a dress?" Usagi replied angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Pajamas?" (Not that I'm complaining about the view darling.)

(Arggh!) Usagi growled at him before quickly grabbing the quilt to cover her from his hungry eyes. "Hentai! Get out of my room now! Luna, attack him," she said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Have you taught her to attack at your command, Usagi?" (Do you really think that your little pussycat is going to stop me?)

(Don't underestimate Luna! She is deadlier than you think!) But to Usagi's big surprise, Mamoru grabbed Luna with a quick and smooth movement and placed her on the floor gently. If Usagi was surprised, Luna was so shocked that she just sat there watching as Mamoru took quick strides towards Usagi. In a few seconds her body was pressed to his and her mouth was being crushed against his. Mamoru grabbed her firm buttocks and pressed his hard manhood intimately against her. (See how turned on I get because of you.)

(Hmmm…this feels nice. I could kiss you forever.)

(I would like more than kisses though, darling,) Mamoru replied with lust. (And how convenient that your bed only is a few steps away.)

(Hmm... Mamoru...it feels like I'm on fire. I'm so hot!)

(Give me a few seconds and I will take care of that, honey,) Mamoru replied and embraced her tightly his hands all over her body.

(I feel like I'm drowning,) Usagi moaned with pleasure as his lips traced her collarbone and further down.

(But wouldn't it be so delightful to drown in my arms?) Mamoru replied while he kissed his way towards her breast. He tugged her quilt down and stared with amazement at her firm pink nipples, already erect with arousal. He bent down and kissed a nipple, then squeezed it with his teeth, bringing a soft cry from her mouth. Opening his mouth wider, Mamoru brushed his tongue over the hard, firm nipple. She moaned with delight while running her fingers through his hair. Slowly, enjoying the taste of her soft skin, he licked his way down into the valley of her cleavage, and then up onto her other breast, stopping to suckle her nipple. She moaned, and then cried out feeling the sharp pressure of his teeth. Mamoru slowly pushed her to her bed and, before Usagi could react, she was lying on her bed with Mamoru draped over her, still sucking her nipple. By now, Luna had recovered from her earlier shock and meowed loudly, causing the lovers to part quickly. Usagi quickly got up from her bed and covered herself with the quilt once more. She was embarrassed that she had lost control over her actions in front of Luna.

"Mamoru what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to make love to you, dear. Apparently I'm not succeeding," Mamoru replied with a sad voice, his arousal slowly going slack again. He lay on her bed watching her intensely.

"Can you get out of here?"

"Why? I'm tired. I think I sleep here tonight," Mamoru asked lying down more comfortably on the bed.

"Umm...excuse me, but this is MY room. If you don't get out, I'll not only scream bloody murder—I'll beat you to death with this plush toy!" Usagi threatened, and held out one of her many rabbits.

"Oh? I'm so scared sweetheart. But you're not going to scream, because then your father would lock you in until you are 18-years old. You don't want that do you?" Mamoru asked with a sly grin.

Suddenly Usagi's door was flung open. "What is going on in here?"

* * *

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them...**_

_Cardcaptor eternity- if they hear every single thought, does that mean disaster will strike when the  
two go to sleep? cause you know, dreams are thoughts._

_**AN:Good point, I haven't really thought about that. But I think in my story they won't hear each others dreams.**_

_CharmedSerenity3- Great chapter. Darien is so cute it's stupid lol. update soon_

_PadFootCc- love the story! update soon!_

_keishaq - hey! i LOVE it :)_

_ClaimingUntoughable- it's getting better and better hope u can write more this is great  
_

_Princess Of The Shadow Land - Thanx for updating! Now this is just my opinion, but...I think you should have  
Usagi bring Mamoru to insert dramitic pause here MEET THE PARENTS! Well update  
soon! I loved this chapter by the way._

_**AN:Coming up. evil laugh**_

_Raziel12 - Funny. Very funny. What else can I say? Oh yeah, funny. Look forward to seeing  
more ._

_Becx - Ahh! Must be annoying to be Usagi now, can't even think about Sailormoon inside  
her brain now! Can't wait until Usagi eventually has to turn into sailormoon,  
we'll see what happens there!_

_**AN:Coming up, please be patient...**_

_Princess Consuela bananahamock - this story is so good i luv it! please update it really soon! _

Kaika1221- oh wow!lovin it! i can't for the next chapter! PLEASE update SOON!

_Ashpup- o luv this...so funny. cant wait to c wat happens next. plix rite morw. makes  
puppy dog look _

Sailormoonhannah- I dont like your story! I LOVE it keep up the good work (chapter 1)

_**AN:Don't scare me like that...was expacting a flame...**_

_Sailormoonhannah -YAY SHE KISSED HIM!YAY this is so much fun! (Ch. 2)_

_This story is to much I love it you keep posting new chapters OK! (ch.3)_

_Ya you showe her Momo chan! (ch.4)_

_I love you! (ch.5) _

_**An:Thank you...blushes**_

_Evil leaving me like that! update son!PLEASE and THANKYOU!) (ch. 8) _

Bunnybunny- hehhehehe, say yes! you know you want to!

Lily2122 - I can't beleive you left it there! u evil person you! lol j/p This story is so  
good! UPDATE SOON please! oh and make Kenji meet Marmoru face to face now that  
will be funny lol:)

_**AN:Coming up...soon... evil laugh**_

_Jojodacrow- Haha! What a fun little story! I love these stories where they somehow get  
linked and can hear each others thoughts! I can't wait to see what else you have  
instore for them. Thanks for sharing your story._

_Black Shadow Fox Shaman - This story is really cute and funny at the same time...

* * *

_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 9

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru froze in shock as the door opened. Their terrified eyes met the startled eyes of Ikuko. 

"Usagi Tsukino! What's going on in here?" she demanded quietly so she didn't wake up Kenji.

(That's it. I'm dead now. Please kill me and get it over with,) Usagi wailed mentally.

(Your mother, your problem,) Mamoru replied nonchalant.

(Bastard!) Usagi replied with an angry voice. She then turned her attention towards her mother.

"Ahmm...hi mommy...I...you see...I mean...that...we're..." she mumbled with a pleading tone in her voice. (She will kill me!) she wailed.

"You were making out in your bed? Yes, I did notice that my dear. But you're only 15 years old darling. You are not old enough for that sort of thing. I'm disappointed in you, Usagi." (Actually I was the same age when I meet Kenji. But we never had the courage to make out in a bedroom. It was only kisses in parks and at the cinema.)

"I'm sorry mommy," Usagi said more embarrassed for being caught than for her actions. (I can't regret something so pleasurable.)

(It's good to know that you don't regret our moments together darling,) Mamoru replied with seductive voice. (We'll make out again, but that time no interruptions from nosey family members. I don't want to look bad in front of my future mother-in-law.)

(Mother-in-law? When did I agree to marry you?) Usagi replied, angry that Mamoru assumed things about their relationship all the time.

(Yes! Because we'll marry someday,) Mamoru replied stubbornly.

(Don't I have a saying in this?)

(Of course you do! But I'm good at persuading people. And I think I have some good suggestions of how I could persuade you,) he replied with a teasing and at the same time passionate voice.

(Is sex all you think of?)

(When you're in my mind—YES! But that's only because you are a seductress,) Mamoru replied innocently.

(I'm not!) Usagi replied.

(Then why did you wear that revealing clothing today? And strip naked right before me? I'm not a saint you know.)

(I wasn't my fault that you have seen my naked. It was an accident,) Usagi replied, embarrassed that Mamoru have seen everything.

(Oh, I'm not complaining dear. But the vision of your lovely naked body is difficult to forget.)

During this mental conversation Ikuko had studied the young man that lay comfortable on Usagi's bed. (Wow! He sure is handsome. That's a good catch, daughter. But now is not time to think about how good looking he is.)

"Mamoru, I presume?"

"Yes, Mrs Tsukino? I'm flattered that you have heard of me already. Usagi agreed to be my girlfriend just earlier today, so everything is new. My name is Chiba Mamoru, a pleasure to meet the mother of this lovely girl."

"Tsukino Ikuko. I'm happy to make your acquaintance," Ikuko said with a strict voice.

"Somehow I don't think that look in your eyes means you're happy to see me. I'm about to be throttled, aren't I?" Mamoru asked, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. (Your mother doesn't like me, does she?)

(I don't think she appreciate that you 'took advantage of me'.)

(Are you saying that I forced myself on you?)

(Ahm...no. I wanted to kiss you. But I think she thinks it's your responsibility to make sure that things don't go too far.)

"I'm not going to throttle you Mamoru. I'm not like my husband. But I don't appreciate that you took advantage of my young daughter. She is too young for an intimate relationship. And she is not a candidate for a one-night-stand."

Mamoru was speechless. He had no idea what to tell Ikuko. He never thought that she could be so direct. (You're mother is direct. Isn't she?)

(Yeah! She's never afraid to speak about things that bother her,) Usagi replied with a suffering tone.

(Like your failed tests?)

(Watch it Mamoru. I can always find another boyfriend.)

(They wouldn't live long enough to enjoy being it, dear,) Mamoru replied with a threatening voice.

(I'm not your property!) Usagi replied angrily.

(No, of course not. But I have every intention to make this relationship work out. I love you, and I have no intention of loosing you.)

(I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you! That was so sweet but I don't like that you are so jealous.)

(I would prefer the kiss!) Mamoru replied with a sweet voice.

(Save your cheap talk for someone who cares,) Usagi replied trying to ignore how sweet he sounded.

"Have you lost your tongue, Mamoru?" Ikuko asked when he didn't say anything.

"Mom! This isn't what it looks like!" Usagi wailed.

"I don't kiss and tell!" Mamoru replied with a smile towards Ikuko.

(Mamoru, you're not helping!) Usagi wailed mentally.

(Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!) Mamoru replied.

(I doubt that!) Usagi replied nervously.

"You see, Mrs. Tsukino. It was like this: I came here because your daughter and I had an argument. I couldn't sleep until I apologized to her," Mamoru said with his most charming voice. And it seemed to work. Ikuko's eyes soften when she saw the sincerity in Mamoru's eyes.

(Well at least my daughter picked a handsome and charming boyfriend. But Kenji would still go ballistic over his age. He seems to be around 18 years old.)

"That was very wise of you Mamoru. Arguments should be solved as soon as possible for a relationship to work. However, in this case, it's not wise to barge into a young girl's bedroom when she is sleeping. And it still doesn't explain why you're lying on her bed and Usagi is only wearing a quilt to cover herself."

"We'll you, see Mrs. Tsukino. Usagi was very angry that I barged in to her bedroom. She argued with me and jumped out of her bed before she realized that she was naked. She grabbed the quilt to cover herself."

"Security to the bed department!" was suddenly announced in a loud voice from the doorway.

Everyone quickly turned around to address the speaker.

"Tsukino Shingo! Why aren't you in bed?" Ikuko asked with a stern voice.

"Because you argue too loud. I couldn't sleep," Shingo said with a pout, upset at being disturbed in the middle of the night. "Who are you?" he asked Mamoru.

"Chiba Mamoru. Usagi's boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend? Has the meatball head finally been able to catch a boyfriend? Impossible! Are you mentally instable?"

"No, why?"

"Because only an insane person would like to see my sister for more than a couple of minutes."

"Shingo!" Usagi wailed.

"Shingo, stop teasing your sister like that!" Ikuko reprimanded her son.

"I'm not teasing her. I'm only telling the truth," Shingo said with a stubborn voice.

(You're brother seems to be a pain,) Mamoru stated.

(Tell me about it. He's so annoying.)

"Do you mean that you saw my sister naked? How terrible! Mom, I think we need to call a shrink. Heavens know that he's going to need it," Shingo said with a terrified look in his eyes at the thought of seeing his sister naked.

"Hold me back! Hold me back right now or I won't be held responsible for possible mauling of delicate parts!" Usagi growled angrily.

"Shingo! Stop teasing your sister, or face the consequences," Ikuko said with a strict voice.

"No, please continue so I have an excuse to hurt you," Usagi said with an evil look towards a suddenly pale Shingo.

"Yes, mother," he said with a small voice. "I never get to have any fun!" he mumbled under his breath as he excited Usagi's room.

Before Ikuko had time to ask more questions of the evening's event a beeping was heard from Usagi's bedside table.

* * *

**AN:Thank you, as always, for all of the reviews. Sorry for the cliffhangers, I just loooooove them. I'll try and upload more often...**

_Cardcaptor eternity- she wore an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yello polka dot bikini...oh wait, serenawas naked. who's gonna jump into the room? make it shingo!_

_Red-Rose18- you are so evil ending it like that! update soon!_

_Edens-MoonlightAngel- please let that be her... mom not her dad... and you're so mean to Darien! does  
Serena even like him, she doesn't act like it. I love your story so far can't wait for you to update!_

**AN:I'll promise to write more about Serena's feelings later on** _  
_

_Kaika1221- Wow... What else can I say? Keep it up!_

_Ashpup- o i luv this story...continue pliz. i can wait to see wat happens next._

_Earl Knight- Pout Pout you left it off on the best part! hurry and update! i cant wait tosee what her dad does to mamoru love him to peices but shame on him (not that i would tell him to leave if he was real) LOL_

Meljoy- THAT'S MEAN!

_Anangelslif- AH o mg what gonna happen i feel sorry for mamoru when Usagi's dad get his hands on him lol update! fast!_

CharmedSerenity3- What are you doing? I want to read more about this it is all to funny and he ishot, umm. Update soon. 

_Sexylucifer - hello! i teally like ur story! its got a great storyline! can't wait until the next chapter comes out! _

_Iced-waterfal- Yikes! That was hot o.0; I hope Darien doesn't get in trouble!  
_

_Sere Emberwave - Wow this is getting really good. I wounder is it Kenji at the door, that would  
make it very interesting! lol_

_Moosagi - OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! THIS IS SUCH A GOOD STORY PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I can't wait  
to find out who is at the door!_

_Draco Malfoy's Babe- i've been reading sailor moon fics all day and this one is the best i've read!  
keep up the good work!_

_Sailormoonhannah - EVIL cliffhangers! PLEASE UPDATE!  
_

_Callista Wolfwood- Update! Update! you must update!_

_Devilfreak - UPDATE! I CAN'T WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. THE WAY YOU ENDED THAT CHAPTER  
WAS EVIL, YET VERY ATTRACTING! PLEASE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN LAUGHING LIKE CRAZY  
SINCE I STARTED READING HTIS STORY. NEED TO LAUGH MORE!_

_ClaimingUntoughable- hey love this chapter keep up the great work. please write more i want to knowwho came in the door. i bet its the father lol_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 10

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

Usagi's eyes widened in terror. (Oh God, not now!) she thought. 

(What is that?) Mamoru asked curious.

"Honey, why is your calculator beeping?" Ikuko asked with a confused voice.

"My calculator? Oh, that!" she replied with a nervous voice. "It has an alarm inside it," she replied weakly.

"And why have you set the alarm to this late hour?" Ikuko asked.

"I...It was...because...I needed to get up to study for my exam tomorrow."

(If you are going to lie, Usagi, try to find a better explanation. No one is going to believe that you set the alarm because you were going to study. If you were Ami, then maybe. But you; no way!)

(Its your fault, you have messed up my brain with all of your kisses.)

(Why do you blame me? You're the one who is constantly showing off your delicious body. Maybe we should go back to my apartment? There you can do that strip again, but this times no interruptions. What do you say?) he asked innocently.

(Are you insane? How could you ask me that?) Usagi asked blushing.

(Don't sound so revolted by the idea, when I know that you really want it,) Mamoru replied with a passionate expression.

(Not in front of my mother!) Usagi replied with terror.

(I did say that we should go to my apartment. Not here, sweetheart. I'm not interested in having sex in front of your mother. I didn't know that you were so naughty, dear. You really are wild,) Mamoru teased.

(I...) Usagi was speechless. She was too shocked to reply. Her attention turned back when Ikuko cleared her throat.

"And when have you cared for your exams? And why are you blushing?" Ikuko asked with a stern voice.

Usagi didn't know what to say, she wasn't very good at lying.

"You're hiding something from me!" Ikuko said angrily. "What is it?"

"Yes, what is it Usagi?" Mamoru asked, curious.

"Can I explain this tomorrow? I'm really tired now and would like some sleep before it's time to go to school."

"No more excuses young lady. You either tell me now or I will tell your father that I found you with a boy in your room."

"That's blackmailing!" Usagi wailed.

"It's alright Usagi. Tell them!" Luna told her from under the bed.

"Who's there?" Ikuko asked with a shocked voice. She couldn't figure out who could have been able to hide under Usagi's bed the entire time.

Their shocked eyes widened when they say a black cat squeeze herself out from under Usagi's bed.

"Luna?" Ikuko asked with shock. "What were you doing under there?" Ikuko asked, not prepared to receive an answer.

"I hid under there, when you entered," Luna replied calmly.

"She spoke? Sweetheart, how can your cat speak?" Mamoru asked his shock visible for all to see.

"Usagi? Am I hallucinating? Because I thought that I just heard Luna speak. That's impossible!" Ikuko stammered.

"It's not impossible. I have the ability to speak as well as Artemis, Mina's cat."

"The white cat? Can he speak too?" Ikuko asked, her confusion clearly written on her face.

"Yes, he can," Luna said. "But Usagi, tell them so that you can help your friends."

"Help your friends?" Mamoru repeated with confusion.

"Ahm...you see...I'm...kinda...actually...I'm Sailor Moon and has been for the last couple of months. And I have to answer my communicator now," she babbled before grabbing her communicator.

"Moon here," she said, making sure that the person on the other end of the line didn't see her mother or Mamoru.

"Finally!" Sailor Jupiter said. "We need you in the harbor. You know the drill!" She quickly ended the transmission when she was almost hit by an energy beam. "Shit! I have to go now. Hurry up! Jupiter out!" The screen turned black again and Usagi turned her attention towards her mother and Mamoru again.

"You're Sailor Moon?" Ikuko asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes, I am," Usagi stated and looked rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry for not telling you, mommy."

"Is this the reason that you always are tired in the morning?"

"Yes, it is. Are you disappointed that I didn't tell you?" Usagi asked with a small voice.

"Yes, I am. But I'm also very proud of you," Ikuko said her pride clearly showing in her eyes.

"Usagi, you don't have time for this. Don't forget the youma," Luna cut in.

"Oh, right. The youma!" Usagi giggled nervously.

"You almost forgot didn't you?" Mamoru teased, opening his mouth for the first time since the discovery of who his girlfriend really was. He was relieved that she was Sailor Moon. Now he understood why he felt like he did for Usagi. It had bothered him a little how he could be in love with both Sailor Moon and Usagi. Now he saw the similarities between them. (I should have known! After all they have the same personality as well as hairdo and colors. I am not alone anymore! I have someone to talk to about everything. And to have the most wanted super heroine as a girlfriend isn't so bad either.)

(Stop it! I'm not that popular. And what do you mean everything?) Usagi asked embarrassed.

(Don't you realize that you are every boys/mans dream in that short skirt?)

(Do men only think about sex?)

(When a girl wears something so revealing and are so powerful, YES!)

(Men are so strange!) Usagi replied with a sigh.

(Are girls better? Thinking Tuxedo Mask is the ultimate man?)

(That's different. He is!) Usagi said with a dreamy voice.

(Women!) Mamoru replied with a big sigh. (Can I come with you?)

(Are you insane? It's dangerous!) Usagi replied with concern how she could stop him from following her.

"Maybe I can be of assistance in the battle?" he replied aloud.

"You're not coming, Mamoru. I happen to care for you. It's too dangerous."

"Usagi!" Luna almost yelled at her charge. "The battle!"

"Yes, I'm on my way!" She pulled off her golden broach from her school uniform and raised it over her head. "Moon Crystal Power, make up!" she shouted and in seconds she was surrounded with pink light and her quilt disappeared in the light.

(Oh my god! She's naked again. She's so beautiful!)

A stern look from Ikuko convinced him to take his eyes of Usagi's naked form floating in the air. He couldn't resist a second glance though. Her scout fuku materialized before his eyes and soon Sailor Moon stood before him in all her glory. Ikuko quickly sat down on the bed and just stared at her daughter.

"My daughter is Sailor Moon. I really can't believe this. Maybe, I'm dreaming?"

"No, mommy. You're not dreaming. But I don't have time to explain right now. I need to get to my friends now. They're counting on me to help," Usagi said with a serious voice.

"I'm coming with you, Usagi."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mamoru. I don't want you anywhere near the battle place. I would just worry about you all the time."

"I can take care of myself," Mamoru replied stubbornly, and, before anyone could react, he reached for something in his jacket.

Usagi's eyes widened with shock when she saw the perfect red rose that appeared in his hand a second later.

"No, there is no way that..." She never finished her sentence because she was too shocked to comprehend what she saw.

* * *

**AN:Since all of you will kill me if I don't update soon...here you go...covers under the table, the only thing visible is the fingers typing on the keyboard But I'm afraid I added another cliffhanger. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. The cliffhangers come to me naturally! ****Anyway, thanx all of you whom reviewed...I love reading them...Hugs! **

_Devilfreak- you are very lucky i like this story or id be flaming u for all the cliffhangers. but im not! update soon and try adding more cliffies! great story!_

Belle1- Wow... great story so far. I can't wait for the next chapter.

Usagi-Tsukino-uf06- Hey! I LUV IT! I mean usagi's mom was so easy on her... Man i wish i could hav parents lik tat sumtimes but then again, im 13 so tats not gonna happen 2 me 4 a long time... Update soon! Im lik addicted 2 yur story... Is Kenji gonna find out from Shingo? Is usa's friends gonna find out? I mean it... Update soon plez:P

Goddess -Princess-Serenity- That's not fair you just left it there! Really good chapter! Update as soon as possible!

KatKimmy- Omg! I was like omg, they are so dead when Usagis Mum came in, i was like OMG. Wow, if i was her i wouldnt belive mamoru so easily, but yea. And now the stupid somunicator, ARGH! HOW THE HELL IS SHE GONNA GET OUT OF THIS?

Ashpup- omg u evil girl...lol not really. but i cant believe u ended it RIGHT NOW! this is what i was waiting for. pliz update son.

Bunnybunny- yay! update update!

Red-Rose18- I love writing cliff hangers but hate reading them please update soon!

CharmedSerenity3- Ouch. Darien is going to egt himself in big trouble. Let's just hope her father doesn't wake up soon. Update soon.

Sailormoonhannah- you like makeing me crazy dont you! why do you leave cliffhangers and then wait a very long time to update! I love the story thow! you need to update soon!

Cardcaptor eternity- i like it i like it i like it now what will happen will ikuko and mamoru suddenly find out usagi is sailor moon?

Anangelslife -wow you did it well I thought it was gonna be usagi's dad! that was a great chap can wait for the next one

Black Shadow Fox Shaman- I really like this story.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 11

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

"Strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window," Ikuko murmured, confused.

"You're not the only one," Usagi replied with eyes twice the size as normal. (Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask? Surely, I must be dreaming?)

(No, you're not dreaming. I'm Tuxedo Mask,) Mamoru stated and watched Usagi closely, curious of her reaction.

"Who or what are you?" asked a confused Ikuko, not recognizing the famous hero.

"Tuxedo Mask, at your service," Mamoru said with an elegant bow towards Ikuko.

"Mom! Do you mean that you don't know who Tuxedo Mask is?" Usagi asked with surprise.

"Yes, he's the one that helps Sailor Moon, isn't he? I mean, helps you?" Ikuko asked and as she realized that she had Mamoru to thank that her daughter hadn't been hurt, she quickly turned her attention towards him. "Thank you for all the times you saved my little girl, Mamoru."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Tsukino. But now I believe that we have a battle to attend?"

"Oh? Yes, the battle," Usagi replied, almost forgetting about it.

"Usagi!" Luna replied with a tired sigh.

"What? Everyone can be a little absent minded sometimes," Usagi replied, trying to defend her airiness.

"A little?" Ikuko snickered before turning serious once again. "Hurry up, Usagi. Your friends are counting on you!"

"Yes, I'm on my way," she replied, turning to Mamoru. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, my sweet. I can get us there quickly," Mamoru replied and lifted her in his arms. Luna quickly jumped into Usagi's arms before Mamoru jumped out of the window.

"Kyaaa! Too high! Too high!" was heard a few seconds later, when Mamoru quickly took them to the harbor.

They left behind a confused and shocked Ikuko, sitting on Usagi's bed. She watched them until they disappeared from view before slowly getting up and returned to the bedroom she shared with Kenji. She lay down beside her snoring husband, but she couldn't sleep. After a few minutes, she gave up and walked down to the kitchen. There she sat down and turned on the news on the radio. "There is a battle in the harbor. Authorities order citizens not to approach the area. Reports have come in that the Sailor Senshi have been seen and we pray that they can defeat the monster that terrorizes our city. I repeat, stay away from the harbor, a youma has been spotted there. The Sailor Senshi are fighting it as we speak."

"Please protect my daughters and her friends," Ikuko whispered. "My baby is Sailor Moon. How did this happen? Why didn't she tell me? I'll have to ask her when she returns. If she returns. No, I can't think like that. Of course she will return to me."

* * *

(It's too high! TOO HIGH!) Usagi wailed mentally. (Slow down, I'm going to be sick!)

(Can you stop wailing? If you continue to yell so much I'm going to become deaf,) Mamoru replied with a sigh.

(But it's scary!)

(Do you want to help your friends?)

(Yes, of course!)

(Then, we don't have a second to waste. We must get there quickly. This is the fastest way.)

(But . . .)

(No buts!)

Usagi pouted but stopped wailing. She could see the battle scene in front of them as they quickly ascended to the ground. The youma that the sailor Senshi fought was a strange combination of a boat and a sailor. She threw energy beams around her in the form of anchors and rudders. Behind her lay a couple of unfortunate people who had their energy taken. They arrived just as Sailor Venus was struck by an energy beam and collapsed to the ground with a moan.

"Venus!" (Mina! Please let her be all right.)

(Mina?) Tuxedo Mask repeated. (Is Sailor Venus Mina?)

(Yes, she is. Please be okay!) Usagi repeated with concern as she watched Sailor Mercury run to their friend and scan her. The other Senshi got big eyes when they say that their leader had arrived at the in the arms of Tuxedo Mask. She was still in his arms, and as soon as she saw that they were watching her, she blushed and quickly jumped down.

"She'll be all right!" Mercury announced after a quick scan of Mina. The Senshi sighed with relief.

"You'll pay for that! For hurting my friends and disturbing the peace of the night. I stand for love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The Senshi sighed again, but this time of embarrassment of Sailor Moon's corny speech.

"Please, just get on with it," Sailor Mars replied tiredly.

"Moon Tiara Act..." She never finished the sentence because the youma threw an anchor towards her that flew very fast. Before Sailor Moon could react, she was rescued in the form of a familiar pair of arms around her waist. She found herself flying through the air in the arms of Tuxedo Mask. (Thank you, Mamoru.)

(You're welcome, dear!) he replied tenderly before gently setting her down on the ground again. He then threw a rose at the youma, freezing its movements, but the youma broke free of the magic before Usagi could power up her attack again.

"Impossible!" Tuxedo Mask gasped before quickly throwing more roses at the youma. "Hurry, before it breaks free again."

"Of course!" Sailor Moon said and shouted: "Moon Tiara Attack!"

The youma screamed one last time before she was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Yeah, moon dusted!" Sailor Moon screamed, happy with her achievement.

(That was impressive, honey. Good work!) Mamoru congratulated with a proud voice.

Sailor Moon quickly turned around and found her lips being crushed against his in a passionately kiss. The world disappeared and all she knew was his lips and his tongue caressing her mouth. She moaned and pressed herself closer to him before flashlights interrupted them. They unlock their lips from each other and looked around groggily to find themselves the target of at least five photographers and news team with cameras. The press ran forward, snapping pictures and holding out microphones.

"ONE QUESTION!"

"Just a quick statement!"

"Are you and Tuxedo Mask an item?"

"Does anyone else of you have a boyfriend?"

"Isn't he a little too old for you, Sailor Moon?"

"We've stayed too long!" Mercury yelled as she slid an arm around Sailor Venus's shoulders to help her stand.

(Darn!) Mamoru said and quickly lifted up Sailor Moon in his arms before leaving the harbor, the others behind him.

The reporters shouted questions until there were no signs of them.

"I got a picture of Tuxedo Mask kissing Sailor Moon!" one photographer exclaimed happily, holding his camera carefully as if it were made of gold.

"Me too!" another photographer chorused.

The happiness soon turned to depression as two red streaks came from the way that the Sailor Senshi had left and roses shattered the photographers' cameras, ruining the films. What the Sailor Senshi didn't see was the reporter who quickly ran to his car, camera in his hand.

(That will teach them to leave us alone,) Mamoru declared proudly.

(I hate to crush your illusions, but they will never learn,) Usagi replied with a sigh.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask gently sat her down on a rooftop a few blocks from the harbor. The other Sailor Senshi jumped down, as well, and started asking questions before Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask could say anything.

"Why did you arrive with him?" Sailor Mars said, a little jealous of all the male attention Usagi had received that day.

"Are you trying to set as record of how many men you can kiss in 24 hours?" Sailor Venus said curious.

"Do you have a brother?" Jupiter asked flirtatiously.

"Leave him alone, Jupiter. He's MINE!" Usagi said possessively and positioned herself between Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask.

"I was just asking!" Jupiter said with a pout.

(You really are something special, dear. So possessive! I like it!) Mamoru said with a passionate voice and slid an arm around Sailor Moon's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Never mind, all of that! I want to know why you arrived with him!" Sailor Mars repeated her question. "Are you an item now? I should call you as s-l-u-t, but you are my friend so I won't say it."

"You're so mean to me!" Sailor Moon wailed. "It is _not_ what you think! Well, okay, maybe it's exactly what you think, but I can explain. Sort of!"

"Please do; I would love your explanation!" Mercury said curious.

"I'm under a lust-spell and I can't help myself. Want a kiss, Mercury?" Usagi asked and stepped closer to Mercury with a hungry grin. Mercury watched horror-filled eyes as her leader approached her.

* * *

**AN:Another cliffie…sorry….I can't help it. It just happens. Anyway, tell me what you think as always and I'll be waiting for your reviews (hopeful expression). Thanxs as always for all of you who reviewed and take care. I'm off to bed now. It's almost 2 AM in Sweden now.**  
_  
BunnyBunny- my gosh this is so cool! update already! ehehhe, the surprise surprise eh?heheheh_

AuroraCross- I'm so hooked on this story...but i gotta give it to you, you update faster than I could. BLESS YOU!

ashpup- good but dont u think that was alittle too quick to reveal it all...anyway can wait for next. keep it coming

**AN:Maybe, maybe not. I have always been impatient, what can I say?**__

cardcaptor eternity- hey, my wish came true...what happens next? Ikuko hears something and it was Shingo and he saw Serena transform...i mean usagi...oh whatever, it's your story ;

**AN:I'll think about it. Maybe later on!**__

Serena R. Snape- lol, good story! Can't wait for the next chapter!

KishIchigo Forever- Please, write more! This is a great fan fic1 I love it! Please, countinue writing it soon!1

Goddess -Princess-Serenity- Again! That's not fair you just left it there! You stopped at a very important part, other that it was perfect! Update as soon as possible! That was a fast update the last one!

**AN:Sorry, couldn't resist….and I'll apologise for this chapter as well.**__

Usagi-Tsukino-uf06- O! SO COL! I lov it! I mean usagi's mom is so easy on her... Mamo-chan...such a pervert but who cares...he s a dreamer.

anangelslife- Wow cool every one knows she's sailor moon! God I love reading this fic! Hurry and write more and try to stop the cliffies lol ()b

**AN:Couldn't help it…it was to tempting…I love cliffies. ;)**__

CharmedSerenity3- Nice, now the mom knows and they know who each other are. OOh can't wait. Update soon.

Black Shadow Fox Shaman- It's really funny that Luna decided to pop up just then. Great work keep it up.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 12

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

"Sailor Moon? What are you doing?" Sailor Mercury asked with a terrified voice. "You're not going to kiss me, right?" 

"Why not? You're so attractive, Mercury! Just a little kiss?"

"Dear, what are you doing?" asked Tuxedo Mask with a confused tone. (Usagi, what do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to kiss anyone else, least of all a girl!)

(Don't worry Mamoru; I'm only teasing them!)

(Okay, just don't go too far!) Mamoru said with a cute little pout.

(Don't do that, you're too cute!)

(Thank you for saying that, dear. I'll have to remember that. It could come in handy later.) Mamoru said with an evil tone.

"Come here Merc, and give me a kiss!" Sailor Moon said with a seductive voice.

"No, I don't want to!" Mercury whined and took cover behind Jupiter.

"All right! How about you, Jupiter? Want a kiss?" Usagi asked the surprised Jupiter and walked closer to her.

"Huh? No, I don't think so!" Jupiter said and bravely remained where she was. "Why don't you kiss Tuxedo Mask instead?"

"Him? Oh, but I have to set a new record before this day ends!"

"What? So, I was right then. Well, not about the guy part, but sort of!" Sailor Mars said with a proud voice.

"Yes, want a threesome?"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted and looked at Sailor Moon in terror.

When Sailor Moon saw the reaction she began to laugh. The others just stood there watching her with stunned expressions, as their leader fell down to the ground, clutching her stomach, laughing!

"That's okay! It was only for shock value. You can remove your jaws from the floor now!" she was finally able to say.

"Huh?" everyone said confused.

"It was a joke!" Sailor Moon said, still giggling.

"That wasn't funny!" yelled Sailor Mercury. Everyone turned to her, surprised at her outburst. She was known to never loose her control.

"I think it was hilarious!" Sailor Moon said with a big grin.

"Tell me truthfully now...you inhaled a lot of glue fumes as a child, right?"

"Mars! That was a mean thing to say!"

"Maybe, but is it true?"

"NO!" Sailor Moon yelled before blowing a raspberry towards her.

Mars quickly replied by returning the gesture and soon they were engrossed in a tongue war.

"Do they always argue?" Tuxedo Mask asked the others.

"Yes, always!" the others sighed and ignored their immature friends.

"So tell us Tuxie, why did you arrive with Sailor Moon?" asked a curious Venus, mere inches away from his face.

"Well, we are an item now!" he replied with a charming smile.

"So, do you have a brother?" asked Jupiter, batting her eyelashes towards him.

"Uhh... No I don't!" he replied absent mindedly, his eyes locked on his girlfriend. (I can find better use of your tongue, my dear!)

(Hentai! I'm starting to believe that YOU are under a lust-spell.)

(No, I'm not. I'm just a normal 19 years-old man with normal desires. Just because I'm not a monk doesn't mean that I'm under a lust-spell.)

(Hmph!)

"Tuxie, how long have you been an item?" Venus asked. (I hope it wasn't for more than a couple hours, because otherwise he's not going to be happy when he finds out what Usagi did earlier today.)

"Well, since dinner-time I believe." Tuxedo Mask replied with a smile. (I don't need to be mind-linked with Mina, to know what she's thinking about.)

"Good!" Venus sighed before she realized her mistake. "That's terrific! That you love each other, I mean."

"I still want to know how it happened!" Mars said with an eager tone.

"Yeah, give girl!" Venus said with an evil grin.

"Guys!" Usagi wailed.

"What, we don't have a love-life, so you just have to share," Jupiter pointed out with an evil grin.

"Well, I don't either," Sailor Moon said blushing red.

"Yet!" Tuxedo Mask said with a hungry voice.

"Ohh?" the girls chorused and watched the couple with starry eyes.

(Are your friends always so curious?) Mamoru asked Usagi as he watched the curious girls.

(Yes, they are,) Usagi replied with a sigh.

(Well, don't tell them everything dear. Some things I like to keep to myself,) Mamoru said with a nervous voice.

(Like what?) Usagi asked curiously.

(My lack of relatives, for one. I don't want anyone to pity me.)

(I wouldn't tell anyone that. It's up to you to tell the people you would like to know.)

(Thank you, Usagi.)

(You're welcome!)

"I was right, wasn't I?" Mercury suddenly asked.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked confused with the sudden question.

"That you can read another person's mind!" Mercury said with a hungry voice. She grabbed her computer and proceeded to scan Sailor Moon and started to type something. She mumbled and grunted as she typed like a maniac.

"Mercury, you're scaring me!" Sailor Moon said as she watched her friend closely. (Don't find out! Don't find out! They will never leave us alone, if they found out!) she wailed mentally.

(Relax, honey. I'll take care of it!)

(That's what I'm afraid of!) she wailed louder this time.

(Stop wailing, please. They will not find...)

"Aha! I was right!" she yelled in triumph and then proceeded to scan Tuxedo Mask. She mumbled some more and then typed more figures on her computer. "Hmm..."

"Hmm..what?" Sailor Mars asked, confused with Mercury's behavior.

"They can each read the other's mind!" Mercury finally said.

(I take that back! She's smarter than I gave her credit for,) Mamoru admitted with a sigh, preparing himself for the worst interrogation in his life.

"WHAT?" the others shouted, stunned by the revelation.

(They will never leave us alone!) Usagi wailed.

"They are mind-linked, and can hear each others' thoughts. They can even have a mental discussion. And I think they are having one right now."

The girls quickly turned around and watched the couple, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

"So give girl, is this true?" Venus asked with curiously.

* * *

_**AN:Well here you go...chapter 12...hopefully you liked it...reviews please? Pretty please for me? **_ _**And as always, thanxs for all of your wonderful reviews for hapter 11...they made my so far terrible day, a little better. Everything I have tried to do today, went wrong...Hopefully I'll manage to upload this story without any accidents...Take care..On to the reviews:  
**_

_**Sakura Moon-** lol! lust spell? cool ending for the chapter. can't wait for the next_

_**GeminiWind-** OH! UPDATE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! UPDATE_

_**Meljoy-** I enjoyed your chapters! Man, Mamouru sure is forward...i mean he just gets straight to the point with the sex issue... I wonder how long Usagi's mother can keep the secret from her husband?_

_** An:Not telling, but maybe it is soon! evil grin**  
_

_**Megan Consoer-** I really like this story alot. Can you write some more chapters?_

_**Callista Wolfwood-** laughsupdate!_

_**ClaimingUntoughable-** lol good ending to the chapter i like it. hope u can write more very soon thanks_

_**Ashpup-** omg u are so cruel. i cant believe u stopped right there. pliz continue. pliz!_

_**LunaScoobyGurl-** I' so sorry I haven't been reviewing the last few chapters; I've been very busy lately...but I haven't abandoned this story, I LOVE it! I have to take the time to read it, it's just so good:) __Please update soon:)_

_**Miaka Kiri-** You're Swedish? Wow, your English is really good! __That was certainly quick thinking on Usagi's part, telling Mercury that she was under a spell! Now...will she actually kiss Merc, or not? And if she does...what will Ami-chan do? Wee! Can't wait to read more._

**_AN:Thank you for your compliments. I have a great beta-reader named Kazeko. She helps me out a lot. :) No kisses to Merc, disappointed? _**

_**Anangelslife-** cool keep them comin k_

_**Kaika1221-** Ha!This is great!Love it!Keep updating!_

_**Ishq-** Man this story is HILARIOUS! I gotta say but Darien is realli corney in this story.. LOL! But it makes him funny from his usual uptight self. O Man i can;t wait till the reporter puts the kissing pic in the news paper! when it comes in, the reporter should make a story on how their a item and how shes having his baby, and irene should tell ken bout sere before he reads the story in the newpaper and he'll like blow. LOL then the scouts should hunt down that reporter...hm lol kk im rambling but w/e its still a hilarious and great story! __UPDATE!_

**_AN:Yeah, I don't like Mamoru as uptight. What good suggestions. But I don't think I'll change anything from what I have written so far. I'm writing chapter 28 right now. _**

_**Goddess -Princess-Serenity-** That was great! Rei is so mean! More darien and serena please! As always it's great! Update as soon as possible! Happy Easter!_

_**Princess Kitten-** what's with the cliffhangers already! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Write more soon I'm loving this!_

**_AN:I can't help it honestly...maybe I'm just evil? _**

_**KatKimmy-** Haha, is she gonna tell them the truth? Funny, lust spell, Hehehe..._

_**CharmedSerenity3-** The Mercury part id so funny and Darien's thoughts just heighten the other scouts postion. It's so great. Update soon._

_**Red-Rose18-** o so are they going to try to hide theri relationship? that always makes it more fun! please update soon_

_**Sailormoonhannah-** you are makeing me go nuts! I love your story it is the best sm fan fic I have ever red and I'v red alot of them! but you could try harder not to leave cilffhangers at the end of evry chapter because its driveing me crazy! UPDATE SOON!_

**_AN:Thank you so much...that's really nice of you to say that. blushes But I don't know about the best story part, I'm not really that good. Have you visit my favourite homepage? It's a really good archieve with SM stories. :) _**

_**Cardcaptor eternity-** nice i like it_

_**Harmony8390-** O.O __My. Effing. God._

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 13

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

Before Sailor Moon could reply, an angry voice was heard: "What do you think you're doing, Sailor Moon?"

Everyone turned and watched as an exhausted Luna arrived, panting.

"Oops!" everyone chorused as they realized that they had forgotten about her.

(We're dead!) Usagi wailed.

"Did you forget something?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"Oh, there you are Luna. We're just going back to look for you," Venus lied with a forced smile.

"Don't even try, Venus! I'm not stupid. You were too interested in gossiping too wonder where I was. And while we're on the subject, this is not a good place to talk. Let's go to the shrine instead."

"The shrine?" Tuxedo Mask asked, confused. (What shrine? And why should we go there?)

"Luna! Don't reveal anything to Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Mars hissed angrily.

"It's all right. He already knows."

"He does?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Yes, I know who Sailor Moon is," Tuxedo Mask replied with a smile and prepared himself for the strong reactions he was sure would follow. And he was right. He had barely finished his sentence before the shouting started.

"What?" Jupiter and Venus chorused.

"Who told you?" Mercury demanded instants later.

"What did Meatball Head do this time?" Mars yelled with a frown.

"I didn't do anything! It was Luna's idea to tell him."

"What? Luna, what is the meaning of this?" Mercury asked with a confused tone.

"Well, I was in Us..." Tuxedo Mask started but was interrupted by Luna:

"Don't say any names! You never know who might be listening," she hissed angrily, the beginning of a growl coloring her tone.

"Sorry Luna! As I was saying, I was there when Jupiter called her."

"You were in her room?" shouted Mercury, surprised.

"Yes, I was!" Tuxedo Mask said with a hungry smile, thinking back to the events earlier in the night.

* * *

Back in the house, Ikuko was nervously drinking tea, waiting for her daughter to return.

(Where is she? The reports ended 20 minutes ago. She should be here by now. I hope she hasn't been hurt. Maybe she's laying in a dark alley, bleeding to death? No, I can't think like that. She's all right! She's just talking to her friends or maybe she's with Mamoru somewhere? Yes, that's it. She's in love and when you are, time flies without notice. She has forgotten about me. I can't blame her. She's not used to have a mother that knows about her secret identity. She'll be home soon.)

"Yes, she will be home soon," she said aloud trying to convince herself. She sighed deeply and took another sip of her tea not realizing that it had turned cold.

Upstairs, Kenji awoke.

"Ikuko?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He quickly realized that he was alone and grabbed his dressing gown and exited his bedroom. He walked down the hallway and opened Shingo's door. He smiled as he watched his son asleep with his quilt on the floor and an arm dangling in the air. Kenji tucked him in and proceeded to Usagi's room to see if Ikuko was there. What he encountered worried him. The room was empty and the window was slightly open, letting cold air in the room. He closed the window and quickly walked down to the kitchen.

"Ikuko?" he called once more.

"In the kitchen, dear!" was the answer and Kenji exhaled deeply in relief. He was sure he would found his daughter in the kitchen as well, talking about something or eating a late night snack.

(I hope she isn't speaking about that boy, though. She's too young to have a boyfriend. She's only 15 years old.)

But when he entered the kitchen he found Ikuko sitting alone, drinking tea. She had a haunted expression and was nervously tapping her fingers at the tables' surface.

"Ikuko? Why are you sitting here? And where is Usagi?" Kenji asked confused.

"Well, you'll se it's..." she said nervously not once leaving the table with her eyes.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Kenji said gently and tilted up Ikuko's head so he could see her terrified eyes.

"Our daughter is out there and I'm sure she's hurt. Otherwise she would be home by now. I just want our baby home!" she cried and threw herself in Kenji's arms. He embraced her tightly and asked softly:

"Honey, tell me what's wrong."

* * *

"Why were you in Usagi's bedroom in the middle of the night?" Jupiter asked curious.

"She was angry at me earlier today, and I wanted to apologize to her. And maybe steal a couple of kisses, of course," he added with a sly smile.

"Why was she angry at you?" Mercury asked.

"I didn't realize it then, but I think I understand now. I insulted Sailor Moon. I said that Sailor Moon always needed someone to save her and that I felt sorry for Tuxedo Mask. Obviously she became angry with me for saying that."

"And I'm still not happy about that! I'm not deliberately placing myself in danger, you know!" Sailor Moon said with a pout.

"I know, honey; I'm only confused because I'm caught in something I don't understand," Tuxedo Mask said with a sigh.

"We're all caught in something we don't understand," Luna replied with a tired sigh. "Our memories aren't intact and we only know a few basic facts."

"Memories?" Tuxedo Mask asked with a frown.

"She's talking about our past lives. A past where we all were the protectors of the Moon Princess," Venus explained with a sad smile.

"The Moon Princess?" Tuxedo Mask asked, surprised at the new information.

"Yes, she's out there somewhere and we have to find her before our enemies do. We also need to find the ginzuishou. It's vital for our success against the Negaverse," a new and very masculine voice piped up.

Everyone turned around and saw an annoyed white cat enter the Shrine.

"Artemis, where have you been?" Luna asked, annoyed with his late arrival.

"We'll SOMEONE forgot to tell me that SHE was leaving," he accused, blue eyes locked on the offending Senshi of Love.

"Someone is in trouble!" Usagi said with a singsong voice until Luna turned to her and gave her a silencing look.

(Honey, I think you should shout up before Luna decides to bite you,) Mamoru snickered.

(She wouldn't!) Usagi said, uncertain, obviously trying to convince herself of that.

(Tell yourself that if you feel better, but I think that she has a hot temper right now, so if I were you, I would take it easy,) Mamoru said with a warning voice.

"Oops! I forgot!" Venus giggled guiltily.

"It's not funny, Venus!" Artemis reprimanded.

"Sorry!" Venus said, embarrassed.

"Wait a minute. Did you mention that you're looking for the ginzuishou?" Tuxedo Mask asked, confused.

"Yes, we are," Luna replied.

"But, I'm looking for the crystal as well."

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.

"The Princess in my dreams demands that I find it so she could be free."

"You dream of the Moon Princess?" Luna asked with a surprised voice.

"If she's the Moon Princess, then yes. She's a petite woman with long golden hair and she wears a long white dress. The most remarkable about her, though, is the crescent moon mark on her forehead."

"But why are you dreaming about the Moon Princess?" asked Usagi, jealous that he dreamt about another woman.

"I don't know! I have dreamt about her since I was six years old. All she says is that she wants the ginzuishou." (Don't be jealous honey, she means nothing to me. I'm just curious why she's asking me to bring her the crystal.)

(I wasn't jealous. I was just curious,) Usagi said with an irritated voice.

(No, you weren't curious, you were...)

(Don't say it! Don't push it, mister.)

(All right, I take it back,) Mamoru replied when he saw her irritated expression.

"That's strange! We never dream about her, and we are her protectors," Artemis replied with a frown.

"Never mind that! I still want to know why Usagi answered the communicator with only a quilt to cover herself," Jupiter said, her voice laced with mischief.

"What?" Everyone except Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Luna shouted and stared at Sailor Moon with shocked eyes.

* * *

**_AN:First of all I would like to apogolize for not updating sooner. Life is hectic right now, what can I say? Anyway sorry for leaving another cliffhanger...(takes cover behind the desk as readers starting throwing things) Onto the reviews:_**

_Ashpup - oo pliz update. i so want to see wat happens nex._

ClaimingUntoughable- keep it up it really good. hope u can write more very soon

Megan Consoer- I really like this story alot. Can you write some more chapters?

angel-moon158- its very good...poor usagi and mamoru, they are in trouble, now that they fond their secret

moonangel0905 - Really good story! Hurry up and update!

moonlight secrets- You are doing a great job! I can't wait to read the next chapter!

keishaq- hey! really good chapter!

Goddess -Princess-Serenity - That was really good no great! Update as soon as possible!

Secret Heart - Love the mind-read dialogues .. very funny! Update soon!

GeminiWind - so where are you going to go with this... its getting really, interesting. i can't wait till you update again!

shadowd07- i love your story so put 2 more up! laughing evily...sorry about that. love it keep going,(cough).

Sailormoonhannah- you are the best and you need to update soon because you left yet another evil cilffhanger!

KishIchigo Forever -Please, write more! I love this fan fic! It is so romantic! Please, write more! I can't wait to read the next chapter!

anangelslife -ah they found out! That was good more please!

CharmedSerenity3- Go Mercury. she is so smart lol. Now Serena and Darien have to explain themselves

cardcaptor eternity -kewl. i like it so far. but why can tuxie read mina's thoughts?

**_AN:Acctually he can't! But Usagi 'yelled in her thought' Mina in chapter 11 and in chapter 12 Tuxie made an remark:_**

_**(I don't need to be mind-linked with Mina, to know what she's thinking about.) I just meant that Tuxie suspected what Mina thought bout, not that he knew. Sorry if I confused you.**_

Callista Wolfwood - Great chapter I can't wait for the next update

Red-Rose18 - love it! so mom knows, scouts know, now all who needs to find out is Daddy (oh yeah and Andrew!)lol fun

**_Thanx all of you...please RR this chapter as well...Hugs SL _**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 14

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

Sailor Moon avoided everyone's curious eyes and remained silent.

"Yeah, give girl. Were you naughty? Were you doing IT when we called?" Venus asked curiously.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon wailed, embarrassed. Even Tuxedo Mask was a little red.

"I take that as a YES!" Venus said with an evil smile towards the blushing couple.

"Venus! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Artemis yelled at his charge with a shocked voice.

"Don't spoil the fun, Artemis," Venus replied nonchalantly.

"I don't kiss and tell, not even for a Love Goddess like you, Venus," Tuxedo Mask replied with a charming smile. Venus's response was starry eyes and batting eyelashes.

"Tuxedo Mask, do you have a relative or friend who is as charming as you are? If that is the case, you'll have to introduce him to me," Venus asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Not you, too!" Sailor Moon wailed. "Everyone wants my boyfriend! Do I have to mark him or something to let you know that he is MINE?" (If anyone so much as look at him I'm going to kill them.)

(How nice that you are so possessive of me, darling,) Mamoru replied with a smile.

"Well, either that or write your name on his forehead," Venus giggled.

"That's a good idea!" Sailor Moon mused with a frown.

"You don't have to worry dear. I want YOU and nobody else..." (Besides, Venus's suggestion would destroy my image beyond repair.)

"Aaaah!" The girls sighed with starry eyes.

Sailor Moon's answer to the statement was blushing cheeks and a cute smile towards Tuxedo Mask. The smile turned sour though, when she heard him continue the sentence.

"...even if you are little clumsy and not quite so bright from time to time," he continued, earning a dirty look from his girlfriend.

"Now you've done it, buddy. You made her angry!" Jupiter giggled as she watched her leaders' angry body language.

"Bad idea to upset her like that," Mars continued with an evil grin.

"Don't spoil your romantic speeches like that in the future. It's not appreciated," Moon replied through clenched teeth, her arms waving angrily towards the masked superhero. You could practically see the venom dripping from her mouth.

"Okay! I'll not do that again. I promise," Tuxedo Mask replied with a muted voice and looked at his girlfriend with apologetic eyes.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you!" Sailor Moon said with an angry voice.

"I said that I wouldn't do that again. You have my word. Please don't be angry at me?" Tuxedo Mask said with a charming voice, batting his eyelashes towards the angry super heroine. (I can make it up to you later, darling. What do you say about a triple chocolate fudge at the arcade tomorrow?)

(All right, I forgive you,) Usagi replied with a smile. (I got an ice cream for free! YEAH!) she thought with a happy grin.

"I see we'll soon have a whipped man in our presence. That's good Sailor Moon, you have to learn him from the beginning of your relationship. That way you avoid future problems," Jupiter advised with a teasing voice. She was rewarded with a dirty look from Tuxedo Mask.

(Your friends are annoying sometimes. They tease me too much and are curious about EVERYTHING!) Mamoru sighed.

(Tell me about it,) Usagi sighed.

"Well, can we go back to the reason why Tuxedo Mask was in Sailor Moon's bedroom in the middle of the night?" Mars asked.

"There was nothing inappropriate going on in Sailor Moon's bedroom," Luna said to end the discussion.

"How do you know that?" Venus said.

"I was there," Luna stated simply, too smart to get in the middle of a Senshi argument.

"I'm surprised that I can't see any bruises on Tuxedo Mask then. Or maybe they are somewhere we can't see?" Jupiter asked with a wicked grin.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon wailed loudly.

"Actually, I was too shocked to see him in her bedroom to react to his actions."

"So you mean that something was going on? You 're not much of a guardian I see."

"I'm not a watchdog, you know," Luna bristled, her voice tinged with irritation.

(But sometimes she sure acts like one,) Usagi sighed.

(Well, as long as she doesn't try to stop our relationship,) Mamoru growled.

(Well, in that case, we can always throw her out of the window. I do that all the time when I'm angry with her. If that doesn't work, we can always threaten to take her to the vet. That always works!) Usagi replied with an evil tone.

"Didn't you scratch him a little? Or punished Sailor Moon for making out with him? I mean she is too young to have a serious relationship, don't you think?"

"Mars don't sound so bloodthirsty! And if you think I'm too young to date, you are too young as well!" Sailor Moon replied a blow a raspberry towards Sailor Mars.

"I'm more mature than you are, so in my case there is no problem," Mars replied nonchalant and blow a raspberry back at Sailor Moon.

"Girls, please don't fight!" Luna replied with a sigh.

"Well, she started it!" Sailor Moon replied.

"I did not! She started it when she made out with..." she never had the chance to finish her sentence, because Mercury quickly shut her up by placing her gloved hand above Mars mouth.

"Mercury, why did you do that?" Artemis and Luna asked with curious voices. They had not been told what happened at the arcade earlier that day.

"No reason!" Mercury replied innocently. "I just thought that we should change the subject. Can't we talk about the mind link instead? I want to know how it's possible for them to hear each others thoughts and how long this has been going on," Mercury asked letting go of Mars and quickly bringing forth her computer. She looked eager to know everything. As soon as she let go of Mars, she received an evil look from her. Mercury shrugged her shoulders and once again turned her attention towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "So tell us, how did this happen?" she asked.

"Actually it's nothing interesting. It's the typical guy/girl story; Boy meets girl. Girl thinks guy is a JERK. Girl gets pissed off. Girl knocks guy out with a video of Bambi!" Tuxedo Mask said with a smile. The only reaction he got from his 'explanation' was blank looks from all present. "I'm kidding, all right?" he chuckled.

"That wasn't funny!" Mercury pouted. "Tell me what you did to achieve the mind link or face the consequences."

"Mercury, was that a threat?" everyone shouted at once, not used to this violent part of their friend.

"Yes, it was! Now, TELL ME!" Mercury shouted, irritated with the constant interruptions to the explanation.

"Actually, we're not sure what we did. All of a sudden, it was there," Sailor Moon sighed.

"I'm not sure, myself. All of a sudden, I could hear her thoughts in my head. I thought I was going mad!" Tuxedo Mask replied with a frown.

"Who says, that you didn't?" Mars said with an evil expression. "I know I would if I could hear all of her thoughts."

"Mars, that's so mean!" Sailor Moon wailed before she frowned.

"What is it honey?" Tuxedo Mask said with concern when he saw her frown.

"I just remembered that my mother knows and she's probably waiting for me to return. She must be worried sick. I have been gone for a long time," she replied.

"Your mother knows?" everyone beside Luna and Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Yes, Jupiter called when she was in the room and I didn't have any choice but to tell her about my secret identity," Sailor Moon said, nervously awaiting for everyone to yell at her. Surprisingly, everyone was quiet and only looked at her with compassion.

"Then you have to go back home, Sailor Moon. We'll talk tomorrow again?" Sailor Mercury said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow, then!" Sailor Moon said and quickly run home, Tuxedo Mask close behind.

"Darn, how am I supposed to wait until tomorrow to know?" Mercury muttered before going home with a sad expression.

"She scares me when she's acting so abnormal." Mars said watching the departing figure of Mercury.

"Tell me about!" Venus said before they parted to go home.

* * *

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong? Where is Usagi?" Kenji repeated when she didn't answer him.

"She's out there. Fighting!" Ikuko said, her face still buried in Kenji's shoulder.

"Fighting? Why is she fighting?" Kenji asked with a frown.

"Because I'm the only who can!" was heard from the doorway. Kenji turned to his daughter, intending to lecture her about going out so late. But what he saw rendered him speechless.

* * *

**_AN/ It's offical...I can't end a chapter without a cliffie...maybe I need to go see a shrink? Anyway, what did you all think? Good, bad? Thank you for all of the reviews...pretty please more to this chapter? What do you think Kenji will say next? Will he faint, be angry, yell?_**

_Dancingpixies - You need to hurry up with the next chapter. I love this story._

ashpup- oo pliz update. u r the only one i no who can update so fast. keep it up! luv this

Dark Witch Pan- please update soon like tomorrow maybe becuz the story is getting better and better. as for the moon princess, usagi should remember this and ask the rainbow crystals from mamoru and the negaeverse. then she would remember that she is the moon princess or just make them think that she is the moon princess or how bout usagi just remembers and doesn't tell anyone but mamoru. that would be so awesome. srry if i made it too confusing, but yeah. please update soon. i would like to know more about wat happens. oo is there going to be lemon and lime in this story.  
**  
AN/ Not anything NC17+ since this is But I have a NC17+ that will be uploaded to later on.**

AyamexKouga- It's really good!

tkdl- this is funny. hahahaha. please update soon. hahahaha. i don't mean funny in a bad sort of way. it's good. the conversation just strikes my funny bone. hahahaha. (",)

Edens-MoonlightAngel- I think you like cliffhangers way to much! It's so evil... leaving me hanging like that. Anywho! Love your fic so far, can't wait til you update!  
Kat

Ouji no Baka- Bwahahaha--slams hand over mouth to muffle More! More! I wonder about Kenji's reaction...

Sailormoonhannah- I love this story! please put up more chapters!

GeminiWind- oh, i love it! UPDATE SOON!

Sheba The Devil Whore- Hm... a really big set of Hm...

Goddess -Princess-Serenity- That's not fair! YOu stopped at a very important part! But the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible!

cardcaptor eternity- kewl...serena is gonna get it when she goes home

shadowd07- i love it...and darien is so laid back,he acts much more cooler then he usually does when he's with serena..who cares that is still the best chapter!when's the next one coming out? and i think there's going to be alot more chapters,right?(holds sword infront)...  
p.s: love it...more!

**AN: I have finished chapter 28 as we speak…  
**  
anangelslife- o its all comin out now!

meljoy- Nice! update

CharmedSerenity3- Darien must be the prince(hehe) Which means...Serena is...(lol) update soon.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 15

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

Kenji was silent as he watched his daughter with unbelieving eyes. Before of him stood the most famous heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon. A heroine everyone spook of and was said to possess mysterious powers that she used against the evil beings that had been seen lately. He, as well as everyone else in the city, was glad that the five young female warriors, known as the Sailor Senshi, had power enough to vanquish the demons. Both Shingo and Kenji had been in close encounters with them and it was thanks to the Senshi that neither of them had been hurt. But the fact that HIS DAUGHTER was one of them, THE LEADER IN FACT, was too much for him. He refused to believe that his young, innocent and clumsy daughter could be the legendary fighter for love and justice.

"Usagi why are you dressed like that?" He then noticed the young masked man behind her who had been watching the events with amused eyes. "And who is that boy?" His gaze turned hostile before he finished the sentence.

(Your father is sure a strange man,) Mamoru thought as he stared back at the hostile man in front of him.

(Just watch and see! He hasn't even started yet!) Usagi sighed as she saw the veins on her father's forehead. Kenji still watched Tuxedo Mask with a murderous expression as he quickly approached the hero with angry strides.

"What are you doing with MY DAUGHTER in the middle of the night? Dressed like a dashing hero? And you, Usagi, dressed like Sailor Moon! In that short and scandalous skirt. MY DAUGHTER dressed like a slu..." He was quickly silenced by before he could finish the sentence by Ikuko who covered his mouth with her fingers.

"Don't you dare speak to our daughter that way!" Ikuko hissed angrily in his ear. As soon as Kenji nodded, she released him and placed a comforting hand above his.

(Your father doesn't own a gun, by any chance?) Mamoru asked with a distressed voice.

(No, he doesn't silly! Don't worry, dear; I think that once we reason with him he'll understand.)

(You think? That isn't very comforting, dear. Maybe you don't know your father as well as you think you do? He sure looks angry enough to kill someone, or namely kill ME!)

(He's just a little overprotecting of me,) Usagi replied with unease as she watched her father with worried eyes.

(A little?) Mamoru asked sarcastically. (Sickly overprotecting is more the phrase I would use to describe him.)

(All right! I give up. He's a maniac when it comes to boys and me,) Usagi replied tiredly as she waited for the questions she was sure to follow from her father. She didn't have to wait long.

"Usagi, I demand you to tell me why you are dressed like that!"

"It's not my fault that my Sailor fuku looks like this. I never had a chance to tell the tailor how I would like it to look. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" she wailed theatrically, trying to avoid further questions. She failed miserably.

"Usagi stop wailing!" Kenji yelled loudly to silence her. Usagi sighed and watched her father with tearful eyes, begging him silently to be kind to her. He watched her silently one more time before asking with a shocked voice: "Are you trying to tell me that you really are Sailor Moon?" The veins on his forehead pulsated dangerously as he was tried to absorb the truth. Usagi nodded to confirm the statement.

(Someone please call an ambulance, because it looks like we'll need one very soon!) Mamoru said, half jokingly and half serious.

(Mamoru!) Usagi yelled angrily.

(What? He looks a little pale don't you think?) Mamoru said innocently.

(Could you please be silent? This is difficult as it is without your comments, okay?) Usagi replied with a tired voice.

(Sorry honey!) Mamoru said sheepishly.

"Yes daddy! I'm Sailor Moon and have been for almost six months now."

Kenji watched her, speechless. He watched the heart-shaped face he knew so well and her enormous baby blue eyes and compared it to the face shown frequently on the news. "Oh my god! Why haven't I noticed before?"

"It's the glamour daddy! It's a magic spell that hides our true features from being recognized by others. Now the glamour is useless because of your knowledge of who I truly am, but it will still work on other people," Usagi explained with a mature and serious voice. Kenji, Ikuko and Tuxedo Mask watched her with stunned eyes. "What?" she asked, as they didn't say anything. They just stared at her.

"We're just not used to hear something so complex coming from you, dear!" Ikuko finally said with an apologetic smile.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Usagi wailed.

"Of course we don't think you're stupid, dear! It has just been a night full of surprises," Kenji said with a tender voice. His tone shifted to an angry one once again as he turned his attention towards Tuxedo Mask. "You still haven't explained him, dear!"

(Oops! Bummer! I thought he would forget about you so you could sneak away!) Usagi said with a tired voice.

(What should we tell him?) Mamoru asked as he watched Kenji nervously.

(I don't know!) Usagi wailed.

(I have an idea: Why don't you tell him the things you deem is necessary for him to know and leave everything out that would mean a slow and painful death for me?) Mamoru said with a pleading voice.

(Well, that would mean that I would have to exclude almost everything that has happened this evening,) Usagi said with an evil tone.

(I trust that you will make the right decision what to tell him and what to keep silent about,) Mamoru said with a quick smile before praying to God that he made the right decision to leave everything to Usagi.

* * *

Outside, Luna just arrived to hear Kenji's last question. Her smile was an evil one as she watched her charge and Mamoru's panicked expressions. (I wonder what they will tell him. Because I would be ready to kill Mamoru for most of the events that happened tonight, and I'm not as overprotecting as Kenji is. Whatever part she chooses to tell him, I'm sure he will go ballistic. I just hope he will leave something left of Mamoru for me!)

"Luna, what's happening?" Artemis asked as he approached her from behind.

Luna would have jumped if she wasn't used to Artemis's sneaking by now. "Artemis, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? Someday I will accidentally scratch your eyes out," Luna threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Artemis said with an unsure voice.

"Try me!" Luna replied with an evil smile towards her friend.

"All right! I promise never to sneak up on you again. Now, please tell me what's going on in there," he pleaded.

"Well, Kenji knows that Usagi is Sailor Moon..."

"How did he take it?" Artemis wondered with a concerned frown.

"Well, once he was over the short skirt that she is wearing he noticed Tuxedo Mask."

"That's not good!" Artemis said with a nervous expression. "But, he seems to be alive so far."

"Yes, but Sailor Moon was just going to explain his presence."

"Well, I did say that he looked alive. I guess it will soon be another story," Artemis said and watched the events in front of him with curious eyes. Luna agreed with a nod and the two cats didn't say anything else and turned their attention towards the scene below them.

* * *

"Well, daddy! This is Tuxedo Mask. He has saved my life many times and is a part of our group. He's also my boyfriend. Before you yell or try to strangle him, I will just warn you that if you hurt him I will never speak to you again. I love him with all my heart and his intentions are honorable. (Yeah right! What a lie!) He wants to marry me when I'm old enough! He studies to become a doctor and has good grades. (We'll that is true, but he would also like to make passionate sex with me as soon as possible and we have made out more times that I could count.) And that is the TRUTH!" she finished with a sincere smile towards her _still_ suspicious father.

"But, I thought that you were interested in this Mamoru-fellow?" Kenji replied with a frown.

"Well you see daddy . . ." Usagi said nervously.

"I am Mamoru!" Tuxedo Mask said, and, with a flick of his wrist, he detransformed and stood before Kenji in civilian form. Usagi detransformed as well, completely forgetting something she really shouldn't have.

* * *

**_An/ I have written 28 chapters of this story so far. As for why I don't post many chapters at the time-well the explanation is simple. I want to know what my readers thinks and what I can approve in the story. I'll promise I'll try to update with one chapter every two or three day. If you are very impatient, the story ch1-27 will be uploaded to Destinys Gateway this week. You'll find the address on my personal profile. _**

**  
As for the question if I have seen the dub or orginal. I have to admit that I have only watched the anime until the middle of Sailor Moon S. The anime is very difficult to get a hold of in Sweden. But I have read very much about what happens after Sailor Moon S.**

**I was also wondering if you were satisfied with Kenji's reaction so far? RR please!**

**Thanx for all reviews as usual. **

_ladytokyo- This is the funniest story I've read in a long time. thank you for writing it. updata soon plz._

Red-Rose18- love it I can't wait to see daddy's reaction but the question is are they going to tell the whole truth expecially about finding a certain someone in Usagi's room lol please update soon

Midnight-Princess-IyKg -That waz mean leavin that chappie as a cliffhanger! Great story so far! Plz update soon...

GOGOpeachgurl86- Good job

ashpup- Oo u r so cruel. leaving me hanging here. i cant believe u would do such a mean thing...holds tissue...lol ok im not really crying but i hope u update soon. pliz! cant wait.

Sailormoonhannah - this chapter was awsome even if you left a very EVIL CLIFFHANGER! when are you going to put the NC17 version on Destiny's Gateway? update soon!

Goddess -Princess-Serenity - That's not fair! YOu stopped at a very important part! But the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible!

CharmedSerenity3 - Sweet. Sad about the cliffe but i will live. update soon.

wizardemon- I suggest someone with a GREAT degree for the whole cliffhanger thing. Do you really need this review? You have enough already. But, you are the BEST with updating. So, do you watch the dubs or the originals?

lil-bit-gish- oh i am so loving this story it make me laugh and has good action in it plz keep it up

cardcaptor eternity- if you finished chapter 28, why can't you update like, 3 at a time?

tetalani- That was a good chapter... I was waiting for the update. But yeah my opinion about her dad. It would be funny for him to like be pretty much ok about her being sailor moon, then freak about about her new beu. That is just my opinion. And yeah great chapter, please update soon.

Ouji no Baka- Dum dum dum! I say...Kenji screams, "SAILORMOON!" THEN he faints!  
HAhaha! Or he accidentally reveals that he's a closet fan and asks for an autograph! What would he do when he sees Mamoru?  
kekeke grins in anticipation 

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 16

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

Outside, Luna and Artemis watched the scene with humorous eyes.

"This is better than a comedy show," Artemis said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, Usagi sure is in trouble now. I just hope that she doesn't forget that . . ." Luna said as she watched her charge. Mamoru detransformed and soon Usagi's body shimmered as well before her fuku disappeared.

"Let me guess, you were going to say: that she doesn't forget that she only wore a quilt when she transformed to Sailor Moon?" Artemis asked with a big grin as he watched how Usagi tried to cover as much as possible with the quilt.

"Stop looking, you pervert!" Luna said and swatted him in the head with her paw.

"Ouch! What was that for, Luna? I'm not interested in Usagi. First of all, she is human and second: I only have eyes for you. Don't you know that?" Artemis said with a tender smile towards the angry feline.

"Then why do you look at her?" Luna asked with a frown.

"I wasn't looking at her. I was watching everyone's reaction to Usagi's nakedness. I think Kenji is going to..." He never finished the sentence because he suddenly noticed that Luna had walked away in the middle of his explanation. "Luna? Honey? You're not angry at me are you?" he yelled before chasing after her.

* * *

Inside of the kitchen everyone had been too occupied to notice the events that had occurred above them. Usagi was desperately trying to cover her modesty and stop blushing. Mamoru was trying not to look and stay as far away from Kenji as possible. Ikuko used force to stop her husband from jumping up and strangling Mamoru. Kenji was busy trying to get loose from his wife's death grip and throwing threatening looks towards Mamoru.

(Oh my god! Daddy is going to kill us!) Usagi wailed terrified.

(Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't detransformed.)

(I forgot, okay? Besides, you detransformed first,) Usagi said with a pout.

(Don't try to blame me. I wasn't naked!)

(You're not helping. Help me figure out what to tell him before he goes ballistic!)

(I don't know. Lie?) Mamoru said with a frightened look at the maniac who still tried to break free of Ikuko's grip.

"Usagi, dear! Could you please explain why you are practically naked?" Kenji said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I was in my bedroom sleeping when the call came from Sailor Jupiter. I didn't have time to get dressed." (Please mother, don't correct me. Daddy would kill us if he knew the truth.)

(Ditto on that! Please accept our lie,) Mamoru said.

Ikuko remained silent and both Mamoru and Usagi gave her a quick grateful look before turning back their attention towards Kenji once more.

"Oh?" Kenji said, seemingly accepting Usagi's story. "Well, why don't you go back to sleep then, Usagi?"

"But daddy..." Usagi said with a frown.

"No buts, young lady. It's late and you need your sleep. We can continue this talk tomorrow."

"All right, daddy. Goodnight!" She said and gave Mamoru a quick peck on the cheek before quickly running up the stairs to her room. Mamoru watched her retrieving figure with a silly grin and his hand over the cheek that Usagi had kissed. The smile quickly disappeared though, when he saw Kenji's angry expression. (Usagi, now you got me in trouble again.)

(Sorry, muffin. I couldn't resist!) was her happy reply.

(Muffin?) Mamoru replied with an amused tone.

(Well, it suits you. I have to have a nickname for you. After all, you call me Meatball Head,) Usagi replied nonchalantly.

(Well, in that case I will continue to call you Meatball Head!) Mamoru said with a teasing voice.

(Hmp!) was Usagi's reply, although she wasn't as offended by the nickname as she used to be.

(I forgive you from getting me in trouble. After all, a kiss from you is worth a little bashing from your father.)

(He will not hurt you, silly! If he does, I will never talk to him again. He knows it, so he wouldn't. But he might yell at you.)

(I hope you're right honey! I really hope!) Mamoru replied as he was on alert to move quickly if Kenji tried anything. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I have a big test on Monday morning to prepare for. Goodnight!" he said with a polite smile and turned to leave the house. Before he could go though, a hand stopped him. He turned around, preparing himself for the worst. But it was only Ikuko.

"I just want to thank you for all the times that you have saved our daughter," Ikuko said with a smile. "Kenji is thankful as well, aren't you?" The last was hissed in a threatening voice towards her husband. Kenji gulped and nodded his head in agreement after another look from his wife.

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I love your daughter with all my heart and I would rather die than let anything happen to her," he said sincerely before leaving the house.

* * *

As soon as he had left, Ikuko turned to Kenji. "Really, honey, you must learn to control your temper. You're acting like a spoiled child."

"I can control my temper just fine," Kenji growled through clenched teeth.

"I can see that!" Ikuko said and nodded towards clenched fists that had turned white in the attempt to control his anger.

"I just don't want anything to happen to our little girl," Kenji said and forced himself to relax.

"Neither would I, but you're extremely suspicious of every man that so much as looks at her. Mamoru seems to be decent young man, and they love each other. Aren't you happy for her?"

"I just don't want her to make any mistakes. She's still very young."

"Not as young as you think, dear!" Ikuko muttered thinking back at what she had witnessed in Usagi's bedroom.

"What do you mean? What has he done to her?" Kenji yelled loudly before Ikuko covered his mouth for the second time that night.

"Don't wake up Shingo, dear! I just mean that she is 15-years-old, she's not a little girl anymore. Besides, everyone must have the opportunity to make mistakes. It's the only way to learn new things. Besides, our daughter is Sailor Moon. If he ever tries to hurt her, I'm sure she could deal with him! Don't you think?"

"Yes, but the age difference! Mamoru seems close to 20 years old." Kenji insisted, refusing to give up without a fight.

"I don't think the age difference matters. If they consider themselves equals, that will never be a problem. Besides, I think Usagi would have more problems if she was with someone her own age."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, girls mature faster than boys. Boys her own age would be too immature for her, I think. Mamoru is a mature young man that knows what he would like to work with. He is sure what he wants and how to achieve his goals. I think Usagi will be very happy with him."

Kenji had been silent during her speech, considering what she had said. "He had better not take advantage of her though," he muttered, and that was as closest to acceptance Mamoru could get from him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't dare. Not after the way you acted before." Ikuko said and had to suppress a smile when she noticed his satisfied expression. (I think it's better that he doesn't know what happened in Usagi's bedroom. After all, it's none of his business. Usagi is mature enough to handle this herself.)

* * *

Mamoru returned home to his apartment and with a tender voice said: (Goodnight, honey!)

(Goodnight, muffin!) was her tired reply before she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Not long from Mamoru's apartment a newspaper was printed with a big picture on the front page.

"This is going to sell millions of copies!" the owner of the newspaper said with a big grin.

* * *

The next morning a loud shriek came from the kitchen. Even Usagi woke up and looked around for the youma she was sure she would see. When she noticed that her room was empty she quickly got dressed and run down the stairs to the source of the noise. When she got there, she saw her father clutching a newspaper in his hand.

"Daddy what's wrong? I was sure that the Dark Kingdom had discovered my identity and had sent a youma here. Don't scare me like that!" Usagi said as she saw that there wasn't any immediate danger.

"This is what is wrong!" Kenji said angrily and held up the newspaper so Usagi could see the front page.

"Oops!" Usagi said as soon as she saw the reason for her father's anger. (Mamoru, wake up!) she said with a terrified voice.

(What is it?) Mamoru replied with a tired voice.

(We're so dead! Daddy is going to kill us for sure this time!) Usagi wailed loudly.

* * *

**_AN/ Hello all...Congratulations to alll of you that guessed right of why Usagi shouldn't have transformed back...Now, what do you think the problem is? Thank you for all reviews as usual...  
_**

_midnight song- I love this story so much! I happened upon it one afternoon after a long hiatus, so you shall have to forgive me for not reading soon. As soon as I get the time, I will review each chapter individually! Heheh. Can't wait to read the rest!  
midnight song_

usagilover- I love this story! and I hope you will update soon. It is very good!

Ishq- Wat she froget, hhm i wonder... maybe...nah.. ya i have no clue so i gotta wait till u UPDATE!lol

Usagi-Tsukino-uf06- O Kami! SERENA...RUN! Kenji-papa is going 2 b mad or fainting... sad... I cant bleive Ikuko-mama told Kenji-papa! Dont they no if enemies find out, they'll kill them? They need 2 no tat... But still...Mamo-chan and Usagi is so good 4 each otha... KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

ashpup- omg isnt she still naked when she transforms back:-O ...o i cant wait to see their reaction ;). pliz update! cant wait to see wat happens.

_**AN/ Yep, you guessed right...(hands over a prize)**_

Piper Halliwell2- I think she forgot that once she looked like her old self then she wouldn't have the power to stop he rfather from killing Mamaru.

wizardemon- Hmm, interesting. That wasn't a complete cliffhanger. I guess the psychologist worked huh? lol, jk. Still a good story. I'm very tempted to go to Destiny's Gateway, though.

_**AN/ That was only temporary I guess...need to book another appointment...**_

Ouji no Baka- Kenji "Naked!" Great Great Great!

_**AN/ Another winner...(hands over a prize)**_

Serenitylovers- That was evil! Stoping right there before we know his reaction. I think that her father really have a gun and will try to shoot at him. Update soon please.

meljoy- Oh my God! If that wasn't the stupidest thing Usagi did, i don't know what is!

_**AN/ Yeah...not a smart move...but you have to excuse her though...I mean so much had happend that night, it was easy for to forget...**_

Goddess -Princess-Serenity- That's not fair! YOu stopped at a very important part! But the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible!

Kaika1221- Bum,bum, BUM! Oh man! I can't to wait to see Kenji's final reaction! Update soon!

Sailormoonhannah- I'v already told you how much I love this story but I have to tell you agen! I LOVE THIS STORY!

_**AN/ Thank you so much. (Bows in gratitude)**_

Princess Of The Shadow Land- HAHAHA! I love Kenji when he is in what I like to call 'Overprotective daddy mode' it's hilarious! Well can't wait to see everyone's reaction in the next chapter. Update real soon!

_**AN/ Yeah he is good isn't he? I wasn't going to make him so protective when I started writing this story, but he had a mind of his own.**_

Secret Heart- Hahaha ... that was a spectacular cliffhanger. I can't wait for the next chapter :)

Red-Rose18- love it I can't wait for the next chapter!

AngelicLove0307- This story is one them stories that has to be put in the favorite stories list. Its great for when I need to laugh (i.e Usagi acting like she was under a spell to kiss Ami, while Ami has this horrified look, is hilarious) Its unique, I never really thought about what would happen if Usagi's family found out about her being a Senshi and whatnot...and you basically put the humourous side to it...Keep up the good work, cant wait till you update!

_**AN/ Thank you so much...That was really sweet of you...(Blushes)**_

Rose Mitzkah- hey.. i really liked this story... oh wel... who'dw have guessed things wud turn out dis way! anyway... keep on writing okie! im on my toes already:D

_**AN/ This story has a mind of its own...I just write it. :)**_

Phoebe Kou - totally loving your story...and you REALLY are the best with updating...i see that you rated the story as M so...  
When are we gonna read Mamoru and Usagi's first time? i'm so impatient specially with that mind link they have...it will be so lemony fun! update soon...

_**AN/ Thank you...the reason why I can update so soon is beacuse I have written the story until chapter 28...after that it will be a little longer between updates...The first time for UsaMam? I'm not telling...but I get to it...**  
_

_  
Princess Kitten- She's still naked isn't she? Why do you keep doing this to me? Are you TRYING to kill me? Please update soon!_

_**AN/ Another winner. (hands over another prize)**_

anangelslife- Ah another great chap! What did she forget I wonder? God that is going to bug me so much! cant wait for the next chap!

CharmedSerenity3- What did she forget? I guess I will have to wait and see. 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 17

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

On the front page was a big picture of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask kissing passionately. (We're on the front page of the newspaper, Mamoru,) Usagi wailed.

(So? We are usually front-page news, honey. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask are famous after all,) Mamoru replied tiredly.

(I don't think you understand, honey. They have a picture of us kissing passionately on the front page of the newspaper that MY FATHER HOLDS in his hand,) Usagi yelled loudly, causing Mamoru to fall out of his bed. He sat up groggily before what she said started to sink through his sleepy mind.

(What?) he shrieked loudly. (But I took care of the photographer,) Mamoru wailed.

(Apparently you missed someone,) Usagi stated as she watched her father with worried eyes.

(How is you father taking it?) Mamoru asked nervously.

(He is pissed of, to say the least. He is so upset with this that he hasn't even started yelling at me yet,) Usagi said and watched how Kenji tried to control his anger by clutching his hands to his sides.

(Maybe I should take a vacation for a couple of days. Far away from here,) Mamoru mumbled with terror as he stared at his own newspaper.

(Coward! And you call yourself a super hero?) Usagi replied with anger.

(I'll rather face an army of youma than your father's anger,) Mamoru admitted a little embarrassed.

Usagi was going to start yelling at Mamoru when Kenji finally opened his mouth again.

"I hope it is a fake," he said through clenched teeth.

"No, it's not," Usagi admitted in her humblest voice, refusing to look her father in the eyes. Kenji clenched his fists in an attempt to control his fury.

"Usagi, please explain to me why there is a picture in the newspaper of you and this boy, KISSING?"

"Well daddy...it's..." Usagi mumbled uncertainly.

"None of your business, dear," Ikuko said with a stern voice as she walked in the kitchen.

(Thank you! Please let Ikuko calm him down a little,) Mamoru thought with relief.

"Ikuko, please let me handle this," Kenji replied, irritated with the interruption.

"Kenji, please. Our daughter is 16 years old. She is old enough to have a boyfriend; she's not a little child anymore. It is time for you to realize this and start treating her like an adult and be nicer to her boyfriend. After all, they love each other; you should be happy for her," Ikuko said with a serious voice.

"Daddy, please calm down. As Sailor Moon, the press hunts me, and I guess we must have missed one photographer. We usually manage to keep pictures from being published, but we're only human. I was relieved that we could defeat the youma so easily and my relationship with Mamoru was, still is, so fresh, I guess I just got carried away. We should all know better than show affections in public, but neither one of us thought about photographers. Besides, didn't you start dating mommy at my age?" The last was said with a mischievous look towards Ikuko. After all, her mother had revealed a little about how and when she Kenji met.

(What are you doing, Usagi? Please don't upset him even more.)

(Don't worry, dear. I know what I'm doing.)

(I sincerely hope so, dear. After all it's my death that he is planning as we speak.)

(Stop being silly. He's not going to hurt you. Now, please listen.)

"Well, yes I started to date your mother at your age, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kenji replied with suspicious eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that you kissed her at least once during that time?"

"Yes I did . . . but . . ." Kenji admitted, refusing to see the point.

"Then can you please tell me what is different with you and mother's kisses and mine and Mamoru's?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Nothing and everything. You are MY DAUGHTER and I guess I just have a hard time seeing you grow up," Kenji replied with a silly smile as soon he realized that he behaved just like Ikuko's father had behaved a long time ago. At the time Kenji was terrified of Ikuko's father and couldn't understand how he could be so overprotecting over his daughter. "I'm sorry Usagi. But please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

"I know you do, daddy. But I'm almost adult now, so you have to let go. Just because I'm older and more mature doesn't mean that you will lose me. I'm always going to be here for you," Usagi replied with a tender smile before giving her father a big hug. Kenji returned the embrace and thanked God that he had been blessed with such a wonderful daughter. He was reluctant to let her go, but finally he patted her on the shoulder a little awkwardly and sat down and started to read the article in the newspaper. There was little written about the battle; most of it was just speculations about Tuxedo Mask's and Sailor Moon's relationship and how old they were.

"Don't they have anything else to write about?" Kenji muttered as soon as he had read all of it. "This is an article that would fit better in a rag than this newspaper."

"Imagine if our identities was discovered, daddy. Believe me when I say that I don't want to see that happen."

"No, me neither. Fans and reporters would barricade our house. You would never been able to live a normal life then. None of us would," Kenji sighed before turning to another page in the paper and started to read economic articles instead.

(Does that mean that I have been acquitted?) Mamoru asked, still on alert in case Kenji tried to break in and attempt to kill him.

(It's all right, silly. You can relax now,) Usagi said with a teasing voice.

(Well, excuse me for being nervous about your maniac father. It's a normal reaction, believe me,) Mamoru said with a serious voice. (Besides, he would kill me if he found out that I was trying to seduce you yesterday.)

(Well, we just have to make sure that he never finds out, won't we?) Usagi said before starting to eat her breakfast.

(My thoughts exactly,) Mamoru replied with a serious voice. (Are you coming to the arcade later?) he asked, eager to see her again.

(Yes; I will be there around eleven o'clock.)

(See you there, sweetie,) Mamoru said before going into the shower to freshen up.

* * *

A few hours later, Mamoru entered the arcade with a wide smile on his lips. Motoki greeted him, nervously wiping the counter.

"Hi, Motoki. Why the long face?" Mamoru asked as he sat down in front of him.

"It's nothing," Motoki said.

"Stop pretending. I can see that something is troubling you. What is it?" Mamoru insisted with a stubborn voice.

"I had a big fight with Reika yesterday. She was not happy about me kissing Usagi," Motoki admitted, refusing to look Mamoru in the eyes.

"How angry?" Mamoru asked with a concerned frown.

"Really, really angry. She hasn't spoken to me since yesterday," Motoki said with a sad voice.

"But, Usagi didn't mean anything with the kiss. She only kissed you to make me angry. I'm sure that Reika will forgive you. After all it wasn't your fault." (Usagi, where are you?)

(I'm on my way. I'll be in the arcade any moment now,) Usagi replied with unease as she heard his voice.

(Good, because your kiss yesterday resulted in a fight between Motoki and Reika,) Mamoru said and watched his best friend with compassionate eyes.

(Oh no...that was never my intention. What have I done?) Usagi said with self-contempt.

(It will be all right, honey. We'll found a way to make it well again,) Mamoru said with a tender voice.

* * *

At that moment, Usagi entered the arcade and approached the men carefully.

"Hi Motoki!" she said and smiled at him. When she only received a little nod in return she frowned and decided to grab the bull by the horns. "Is Reika very angry at me?" she asked with a little shaky smile.

"Huh?" Motoki replied and focused his attention on the little blonde on the other side of the counter.

"Is she angry at me for kissing you yesterday?" Usagi asked with a frown and an apologetic smile.

"She is not angry at you, Usagi. You don't have to worry about it," Motoki replied and refused to meet her eyes.

"Then, why are you unhappy?" Usagi asked and watched him intently.

"She is not angry at you, she is angry at me," Motoki admitted and looked her in the eyes for the first time. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and depression.

"I'm sorry, Motoki. It was never my meaning to hurt your relationship just because I wanted to prove something. I was just angry with Mamoru and I refused to admit what I felt for him so I kissed you to prove to him that I wasn't interested. Very stupid and childish of me, but it seemed like the only way to prove it to him at the time. I wasn't thinking very clearly and that is the only excuse I have. Forgive me?" Usagi said with a small voice.

"I forgive you, Usagi. I'm not sure that Reika will forgive me, but that is our problem not yours. If she doesn't trust me when I tell her the truth, then there isn't any reason for us to be together. I can't live with someone that doesn't trust me," Motoki said with a serious voice.

"Would it help if I talk to her, Motoki?" Usagi asked, eager to help in any way that she could.

"No, it's all right Usagi. Don't worry about it okay?" Motoki said and smiled.

"I will, if you promise me to tell me if you change your mind and want me to talk to her?"

"I promise, Usagi," Motoki replied to the little blonde girl he considered as his little sister.

"Good!" Usagi replied before turning to Mamoru with a smile. "Hi Muffin," she greeted and gave him a quick kiss.

Motoki watched with unbelievable eyes as the usually cold and sarcastic Mamoru stroked her chin with tender fingers before taking her hand and leading her to a booth in the corner of the arcade. There they sat down and snuggled as close together as possible. They seemed content to just sit there close together without speaking. At least that was what Motoki thought. What he didn't know was that they had a silent conversation.

(Muffin, what if they break up? It will be my fault!) Usagi wailed.

(Honey, please. If they decide to go separate ways, it's not your fault. If Reika doesn't trust Motoki it's no reason for them to be together. You have to trust your partner.)

(Do you trust me?) Usagi asked with a small voice.

(With all of my heart!) Mamoru replied seriously. Usagi flashed a smile at him before claiming his lips in a kiss. It had turned fairly passionate before Mamoru suddenly remembered where they were. They ended the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes, and for them, the rest of the world ceased to exist.

"AHEM!" They both turned to see Rei regarding them with a wry expression. Behind her were the other girls studying them curiously. "I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we want some answers."

Mamoru watched them and noted the similarities to the senshi at once. He smiled as he realized the truth. "Yes, I guess you want some answers for yesterday, Mars?" The last was said with a whisper so only the girls heard him. Rei watched him with big eyes before recovering from her shock.

"You bet on it, cape boy!" she said as soon as she realized whom she was speaking to. The other girls just stared at her before studying Mamoru closely. They saw the similarities at once.

"I would never have guessed. I suppose you have a similar glamour as us? That was why we failed to recognize you earlier," Ami muttered and glared accusingly at the man that had helped them many times.

"Actually, I don't know. I have always wondered why Motoki never figured it out. He has known me a long time now," Mamoru mused as he watched his best friend help a little boy at one of Sailor V's game machines.

"The glamour spell is very strong. Not even Naru, who has known me from kindergarten, makes the connection. And she has even met Sailor Moon a couple of times," Usagi said with a little sad smile as she thought about her friend.

(Why the sad smile, honey?)

(I haven't been able to spend time with her for a while. I miss her, but I guess she is angry with me for ignoring her. After all I can't tell her the reason why I haven't been able to spend any time with her. I have even been forced to cancel most of the planned meetings I had with her,) Usagi said with a sigh.

(Oh, I'm sorry. But it isn't too late to repair your friendship, is it?) Mamoru asked, hurting for her.

(No, I guess not. I just have to make up a really good explanation.)

(Why don't tell her the truth?) Mamoru suggested. He never received an answer because suddenly a beeping was heard from Ami.

She looked around to make sure that no one was watching before she made a grabbing motion with her hand. Her computer dropped in her hands in the matter of seconds and after some typing she addressed the girls. "Back to work, girls. Unwelcome visitors in the park," she said with a serious yet soft voice.

"In the park? What a surprise! They always attack in the park! They are so predictable," Rei muttered.

"Let's go!" Usagi said and the girls left the arcade to go the park.

They left behind Motoki, who frowned at their departure. "I wonder what the emergency is," he mumbled.

Minutes later, news was heard from the radio. "There is a battle in the park. Authorities order citizens not to approach the area. I repeat: stay away from the park, a youma is there. The Sailor Senshi are fighting it as we speak."

"I wonder..." Motoki thought with a frown. "Nah...that's is impossible."

* * *

**_AN/ I'm so sorry for not updating sooner...no real excuses either. Anyway, I hope that you liked this chappie and please RR! _**

_ashpup- oo...i new i was rite bout her being naked but i really was hoping kenji wud go after mamoru. but he has seen the newpaper picture of usagi and mamoru kissing (is that the one?)...hehe...wonder wat's gonna happen.. _

**_AN/ You're also right! applause_**

_renegade-452- Wow! This is a very interesting story so far. I can't wait to find out what happens. I absolutely love Usagi/Mamoru stories. Keep up the great work!  
_

_ClaimingUntoughable-no that wasn't nice ending like that i hope u can write soon. i rally want to know what happeneds next  
artisia- you're joking right? were is the rest? if you've finsihed ch 28 upload! btw, good job  
_

_Princess of the Saiyans 16- This is one of the most hillarious stories I have ever read. I can't wait for the next update.  
_

_serenity-james17210- good keep up and up date soon  
_

_Midnight-Princess-IyKg- hey...this chappie was great! i think i no wut happened i bet the photographer got a pic of sailormoon and tuxedo mask kissing...well that's wut i think anyway...update soon!_

_**AN/ You're also right! applause** _

_Serenitylovers- Update! Update! Please!_

Ishq- HAHA! right when kenji was all good with there relationship, they dreaded newspaper comes out, wats on it? Maybe their heated kiss hm wonder how daddy is gonna take it lol! Its great that ur done 28 chapters can wait to read them all! UPDATE soon! (P.S umm so the nick names in this fic are muffin and meatball head..not mamo-chan and usako? just wanted to no)

_**AN/**__** You're also right! applause**__** I haven't thought about the nicknames...thanx for the pointer, I have to look into it.**_

_  
wizardemon- AHEM! I thought we took care of your little problem...now I see we'll just have to drug you up to get less cliffies. But before the injection, I just want to let you know that this was a good chpter. I've been reading your story in my school library, but I keep laughing out loud which is making the creepy librarian mad. KEEP UPDATING!_

_**AN/ This was better, wasn't it? I mean this wasn't really a huge cliffie!** _

_CharmedSerenity3 - So funny.Can wait to see what Kenji is reading._

_  
AngelicLove0307- Hmm...the plot thickens...just when you thought that everything would be cool between Kenji and Mamoru, a climatic scene is about to erupt! I just figured it out, youre evil! You just dont know it yet. lol. Keep updating! This is some funny stuff!  
_

_dancingpixies- You need to hurry up and finish posting these chapters I can't wait to read more!  
_

_Goddess -Princess-Serenity- That's not fair! YOu stopped at a very important part! But the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible!  
_

_Sailormoonhannah- THAT was so funny she was naked! I love this story!  
_

_Rose Mitzkah- Hey:D let me guess... could it be when they were talking with the senshi? or when they're talking with Usagi's parents? or the part where they transformed back? well, update soon!  
_

_Red-Rose18- hmm could it be the reporter that got away...ne ways I love this story and I love that you update it pretty regularly thanks

* * *

_


	18. Cahpter 18

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 18

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask appeared in the park a few minutes after they had left the arcade. There they encountered a female version of the Hulk. 

"Yeesh, some people watch television to much," Sailor Moon muttered, disgusted with the youma's appearance.

"What was that, you little brat?" the youma yelled, understanding the insult she had just received.

"She said that you are one of the ugliest things that we have ever encountered," Sailor Mars replied with an evil grin.

"For that you will die!" the youma roared and attacked Sailor Mars with green liquid. Sailor Mars quickly jumped out of the way as the plants where she had been standing melted.

"What the?" Sailor Mars said as she watched the plants quickly disappearing until nothing remained.

"Everyone be careful, her attacks consist of hydrochloric acid," Sailor Mercury said after some typing on her computer.

"Hydro- what?" Sailor Moon asked with enormous eyes, turning her attention towards Sailor Mercury.

"Look out!" the girls yelled, but before anyone could react, Sailor Moon was carried to safety by Tuxedo Mask. Where she stood seconds ago, the acid melted a hole in the asphalt.

(Thank you, Mamoru,) Usagi said with a tender smile towards the man that held her close.

(You're welcome dear. But please be careful, okay?)

(I promise!) Usagi said and turned her attention back to the youma. "For disturbing the peace and trying to destroy this beautiful park you will be punished in the name of the Moon," she said and prepared her attack. Before she could throw the tiara she had to jump out of the way as more acid came flying towards her. "Stand still so I can hit you," she muttered, dodging and jumping to avoid the youma's attack. The others girls tried to hit the youma, as well, but she seemed to have arms like an octopus; attacks were thrown in every possible direction only seconds apart.

"If that is what you need, maybe I can help," Tuxedo Mask said and threw a rose towards the youma. It hit the youma in the head and she froze instantly. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"I'm on it," Sailor Moon muttered before throwing her tiara towards the youma. "Moon Tiara Attack!" The youma had time for a final scream before it was dusted. "Yeah!" Sailor Moon yelled happily before being silenced with a quick kiss from Tuxedo Mask. (Please don't kiss me in public, Mamoru. Remember this mornings Newspaper?) Usagi said and reluctant ended the kiss.

(Sorry honey! I forgot!) Mamoru replied and stepped a few steps away from Sailor Moon. It was in the nick of time because the photographers appeared seconds later and started to take pictures and yelling questions.

"Sailor Mercury if you will?" Sailor Jupiter sighed and tried to make her way from the photographers without hurting any of them.

"Huh?" Sailor Mercury said before suddenly realizing what Sailor Jupiter meant. "Oh!" She raised her hands and called for her powers: "Shabon spray!" Instantly the area was covered in a thick fog, and when the fog cleared there was no trace of the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

They were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine a while later. 

"So, Cape Boy. Time for explanations," Rei demanded.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Batman, okay?" Mamoru muttered, offended.

"Well, you are a boy and you have a cape. What else should we call you?" Rei replied with a teasing voice.

"Why not Tuxedo Mask which is my pseudonym?" Mamoru sarcastically suggested. (Do I look like Batman?) he asked Usagi with a little depressed voice.

(Well, no. Relax honey! This is Rei. You should know what she is like. After all, you dated her for a while,) Usagi said.

(You're not angry about that I hope?) Mamoru asked with a little hesitation.

(Not anymore. I was when you dated her, but I could never figure out why,) Usagi said, deep in thought.

(Maybe it was because you were interested then, but didn't realize it?) Mamoru suggested with a smile.

(Well, that could be it. I have always thought that Rei was beautiful,) Usagi mused with a teasing voice.

(What? You like Rei?) Mamoru pretended to be offended and pouted. The other girls had been watching the 'silent' couple tried to figure out what was going on.

"Don't tell me that you are speaking mentally again?" Ami accused angrily.

"Well..." Usagi said with an apologetic smile.

"That is very rude, you know," Makoto said with a curious voice.

"Give girl, what were you discussing and why is Mamoru pouting?" Minako asked with an eager voice.

"It's none of your business," Mamoru replied with a teasing voice.

"Maybe we should kill him for keeping secrets from us?" Makoto said, cracking her knuckles.

"That is a good suggestion. Any ideas?" Rei asked the others with a mischievous smile.

"Well I have one . . . but . . ." Ami said.

"But what?" Minako said with an eager tone.

"The problem isn't committing the murder, it's getting rid of the body," Ami said with a serious tone.

"Are they really your friends, dear?" asked Mamoru with a shocked voice.

"I think they are, and my best friends would never kill the man that makes me happy. Would you?" she asked her 'friends' with a threatening voice.

"No, of course not Usagi. We would not kill him. We can torture him instead," Makoto said with an evil smile.

"I'm not afraid of you. You can't get a thing out of me by threatening me with torture," Mamoru said with an arrogant voice.

"You wanna bet?" Minako said with one raised eyebrow.

"Please stop it. You are acting like children," Usagi sighed. Rei raised an eyebrow and was going to respond, but Usagi interrupted her. "Don't you dare!" she hissed, and one look at her convinced Rei that it wasn't a good time to tease her friend.

"If you don't tell us what we would like to know you will be punished with the worst torture a man could possibly imagine," Minako said with a threatening voice.

"And what would that be?" Mamoru asked with one raised eyebrow.

"A weekend with all of us girls..." Minako was interrupted before she could finish the sentence.

"That doesn't sound like a punishment. A weekend with five beautiful girls? It sounds like a reward. Ouch!" Usagi elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for, dear?" he asked with a painful moan.

"Just a reminder that you aren't allowed to flirt with anyone else besides me," Usagi said with a threatening voice.

(You know that I love you and only you, dear. I wouldn't dream of flirting with anyone else. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. After all, your friends threatened me with torture. You aren't angry with me, are you?) Mamoru said with a cute little pout.

(I'm sorry Muffin. You are forgiven,) Usagi said and kissed him on the chin.

"All right, that's it! Now Mamoru is pouting again. You're speaking mentally again. Arggg! It's so rude to leave us out of the conversation. Now, he defiantly deserves a punishment," Ami said with an eager tone.

"I was going to reveal my suggestion of a punishment, but I was interrupted," Minako said with a pout.

"Give girl! Let inquiring minds know," Makoto said with a curious voice.

"Yeah, please tell us," Rei said with a pleading voice.

"All right! Here is my suggestion: A weekend with all of us girls in a shopping centre, assisting in any way possible," Minako said with an evil grin.

Mamoru paled visible and stuttered. "But Minako, if I would accompany you on your girl-shopping-trip I would ruin it. You don't want a boy with you, would you?" he asked pleadingly, trying to avoid a fate worse than death. (Usagi, a little help, please?)

(I think it is a rather good idea. I could need a little help to carry all of the bags.) "It is a splendid idea!" Usagi said aloud with a big smile.

"Oh, don't think that you can escape without any punishment Usagi," Rei said with a threatening voice.

"What do you mean Rei?" Usagi said with a little pout.

"We want to know what you were talking about a few minutes ago. We want to know how your father reacted to the newspaper this morning and we want to know every little detail of what was REALLY going on in your bedroom yesterday before Makoto called," Rei said with an evil grin.

"And we want to know all about this mind-link," Ami added with a curious voice.

"And if I refuse to tell you?" Usagi asked.

"Then we will convince Motoki to ban you from the Arcade for a month," Minako said with an evil voice.

"WHAT? That's so unfair, guys!" Usagi wailed loudly.

"And your crying will not change our minds," Ami stated.

"The Negaverse is nothing compared with you!" Usagi sobbed, terrified that they could even suggest it.

"Tell us or we will call Motoki," Minako said and picked up the phone with a threatening voice.

"He wouldn't!" Usagi said.

"I think he would be glad to avoid your company for a while. After all, you kissed him, which made him get in a lot of trouble with Reika," Rei said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I guess he would be glad for an excuse to ban me from the Arcade right now."

" So Usagi, banned from the Arcade or tell us everything?" Minako asked and started to dial the number to the Arcade.

* * *

_**AN/ OMG! So many reviews...Evertime I check my e-mails and I see another review, I smile and open it right away to be able to read it... Thank you all of you whom reviewed...It means a lot for me...**  
_

_SilentAngel101- ok, you seriously have to update soon, because im gonna go crazy if you dont. i know a lot of people dont like cliffhangers, but i sure do! keep up the good work and update soon please!  
_

_anangelslife- wow! this story just keeps getting better and better!  
_

_artisia- okay so where is the rest? can you upload a few ch at a time... i dunno, waiting for 10 more ch is long... and about the nick names... is she really calling him muffin? personally i don't like it but hey... i like the story_

**_AN/ I like Muffin...think it is cute...But you won't see it so many times... _**

_MoonBunny777- Wow, this storie is awsome!  
_

_Ouji no Baka- yes, motoki...but you don't know that... hahah! Whe...more please?puppy dog eyes  
_

_Miaka Kiri- shakes head I always find it rather amazing that no one ever figures out who the senshi are without seeing them transform...well...except Beryl...and she only figures out Tux... You know...it'd kinda make sense if Motoki-san found out who the Senshi are...in the manga they tell him, about the time of the final battle with Beryl and Metallia..._

**_AN/ It is the glamour, but hey I agree...Well, at least in my story he is starting to get suspicious. _**

_serenity-james17210- keep up the good work cant wait 4 the next chapter  
_

_ffgirlmoonie- Andrew need to learn to think a little bit more...lol...y am i laughing...se i never know wut's going on cause i always confuse myself...hehe...well I hope u update this story soon!SGP :) -Bye- :)  
_

_Sheba The Devil Whore- So next does the chicken cross the road?  
_

_ClaimingUntoughable- great chapter keep up the great work. hope u write very soon  
_

_ashpup- omg girl i luv it...continue! oo u are so amazing cuz u update so fast, y can there be more like u. there is one that ive been waiting months for and its still not updated. oo update when u can cuz ill be waiting. ps. is there gonna be a lemon?_

**_AN/ Yes later on, but I can't post it here. You have to check out DestinysGateway _**

_KeikoKasaiTora- Hey awesome story. Will Motoki ever realize that they are the SS? Looking forward to your update!_

**_AN/ Haven't decided that yet...would you like him to? _**

_Callista Wolfwood- Great story I love the part where Usagi detransformed back to being nearly naked... but yeah UPDATE ASAP  
_

_Rose Mitzkah- Should have guessed! stupid me! anywayz that was wonderful? should motoki know about them or will he realize just on his own? wonderful chapter!  
_

_Red-Rose18- so close yet he still remains oblivious lol great chatper!  
_

_Ishq- Im motoki gonna figure it out? He should, and i hope and Reika stay together. Usa should maybe tell Naru to, but it is kinda sad that their best friends are to dumb to even think they are the senshi. Pretty slow eh? lol! Wow i was surprized when kenji was so easy to soften up it was a piece of cake hmm... so i wonder how the battle is gonna be hmm maybe some more reporters and another lovly story (maybe the reporters will firgure out their identities now that would be bad!) Don't work that u didn't update fast, we no u have other thing to do...whenever ur free UPDATE!_

_Goddess -Princess-Serenity- the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible!  
_

_wizardemon- Yes, this was better. grins Yet again I have laughed, which caused dirty looks from the shifty librarian. I just don't know what to do...great chapter though._

**_AN/ Liberians...sigh the same all over the world... _**

_SweetSerenity21- This fic is awesome so far. you hav to update again soon. I'm sure i'm speaking for evryone wen i say that WE WANT MORE!  
_

_cardcaptor eternity- i like it i like it i like it i like it i like it  
_

_SammiM- I have been reading your fic and I have to say that I love it. Sere and Dare have some really funny convos. Although I've never reviewed, I just had to let you know that it's one of my Fav Sailor Moon Fics. Keep up the great work and I'm waiting on pins and needles for your next update._

**_AN/ Blushes...thank you...that was funny to hear... _**

_CharmedSerenity3- You should have Andrew figure it out, but of course he will keep the secret. Well i will have to wait to see. Update soon.  
_

_Princess Of The Shadow Land- Good chapter. When Mamoru is scared he is pretty funny! Well update soon!  
_

_Sailormoonhannah- This chapter was AWSOME! and you dident realy leave a cliffy good for you! Poor Motoki! his girlfriend is mad at him for something that was not his falt and his friends keep leaveing without so much as a good bye!like I said befor poor Motoki! please update soon! _

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 19

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

Usagi watched her friends with unbelievable eyes. "It scares me that you are supposed to be the good guys!" Usagi wailed. 

"We're not evil!" Minako replied with a sweet smile. "We just want you to be honest with us!"

"Do the word private have any meaning to you?" Mamoru asked with raised eyebrows and his arms crossed at his chest.

"NO!" the girls chorused and smiled.

"Now, give girl!" Minako threatened and started to dial the number to the arcade.

"No, don't call. I will tell you!" Usagi wailed.

(Honey, do you really want to do this?) Mamoru asked.

(I don't have a choice. They will never give up! They are so stubborn.)

(Are you sure that they really are your friends?)

(Unfortunately, YES!) Usagi sighed before she turned back her attention to her 'friends' that watched her with evil eyes.

"Don't speak mentally, Usagi. That isn't polite," Ami said when she saw that they seemed lost in 'thought'."

"I don't know where to begin!" Usagi said.

"Why not start at the beginning? That is usually the best alternative." Ami stated.

"Pthhh!" Usagi blew a raspberry at the genius. "Quit with the smart comments, Ami! I will tell you. It all started when I was walking to the arcade yesterday. I hade my usual 'encounter with Mamoru' and suddenly I heard his thoughts. I was angry..."

"Why? Because he thought that you were stupid or something?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"No, because he was thinking about my breasts!" Usagi blurted out. As soon as she realized what she has said she put her hand over her mouth and stared at Mamoru with apologetic eyes. The girls got huge eyes and turned their attention towards the blushing Mamoru.

"So, you had kinky thoughts about our Odango?" Rei asked with evil eyes.

"How long have you been secretly attracted to Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"It's none of your business!" Mamoru said and tried to look as threatening as possible. It didn't work though, because the girls weren't scared of him at all. After all, they had blackmail material now.

"So what more did he think?" Minako asked with curious eyes.

"He thought that I had a fantastic body!" Usagi admitted and blushed scarlet.

"Ohh!" the girls chorused with hearts in their eyes.

"But, what did you think Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Well, I thought that he was talking aloud so I started to yell that he was a hentai. He was shocked, to say the least. But it took a while for us to understand that we had a mental connection."

"Then, what did you do?" Rei asked with curious eyes.

"Well, Usagi started to wail that..."

"What else is new?" Rei sighed.

"Rei, don't be so mean to me! I don't wail all the time!" Usagi wailed before she realized what she just did and shut up.

(Odango, you are too funny for words,) Mamoru laughed.

(Don't call me Odango!) Usagi snapped back.

(Then, what should I call you?) Mamoru mused.

(Anything but Odango.) Usagi said.

(Usako!) Mamoru said with a tender voice.

(I'm not your rabbit!) Usagi said and blushed deeply.

(No, but if I have any saying in this you soon will be,) Mamoru replied with a seductive tone.

(You truly are a hentai!) Usagi sighed.

(Only when it comes to you, dear,) Mamoru admitted.

"Now you are talking again. What were you talking about?" Makoto demanded.

"We were discussing nick-names. Usagi doesn't like Odango," Mamoru admitted.

"So what are you going to call her, then?" Ami asked.

"Usako," Mamoru replied with a tender voice.

"Ohhh!" the girls chorused again.

"That is so sweet!" Minako said with heart in her eyes. "And I'm very happy for you. Not only as your friend, but also as the Goddess of Love."

"Goddess of Love? I know I called you that before, but that was only because you are called Sailor Venus," Mamoru said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you said it because I'm too beautiful for a mere mortal." The others stared at her with huge eyes. "I'm only kidding okay?" She sighed. "Well, I'm the Senshi of Love, aren't I? That automatically makes me to the Goddess of Love!" Minako defended herself with a pout.

"That doesn't make you the Goddess of Love!" Rei sighed. "Sorry about that Mamoru. She thinks that she is Cupid."

"I am!" Minako replied with an angry voice.

"Don't change the topic!" Makoto said with an evil smile. "I still want to know everything!"

(Crap, I thought that they would forget all about it,) Usagi sighed.

(I don't think that we will be so lucky!) Mamoru said with a tired voice.

"So tell us Usagi, why did you kiss Motoki?"

"Well Mamoru was jealous that I flirted with Motoki so he dared me to a kiss. But I was angry with him so I kissed Motoki instead. I thought it was a good revenge then, but I have found out that I caused problems in Motoki's and Reika's relationship," Usagi said with a sad smile.

"Usagi!" Rei said angrily.

"What, I never thought that Reika would be so angry," Usagi defended herself.

"That's the problem. You don't think!" Rei sighed.

"Rei, that was harsh, don't you think? How would you react if you found out that you were mind linked to your worst enemy?" Mamoru asked with a frown.

"Thank you, Muffin. But I can handle her myself," Usagi said kissed him on the cheek.

Mamoru watched her with tender eyes and was going to pull her closer for a real kiss, but Usagi moved out of his reach.

"Watch your octopus hands, Muffin," Usagi sighed. "We have an audience."

"I don't care!" Mamoru replied with a suggestive tone.

"Hentai!" the girls screamed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was only going to kiss her," Mamoru pouted.

(Yeah right! You have no control over your hands when you're kissing me. They wander of to improper places.)

(Improper places? Usako, dear! That was so cute! Improper...) Mamoru laughed.

(Don't make fun of me!) Usagi said angrily.

(I'm not making fun of you. I forgot for a moment how innocent and young you are,) Mamoru replied honestly.

(Just because I'm not throwing myself over you and make love to you?) Usagi asked with a dangerous tone.

(I didn't mean it like that, Usako. I'm sorry. Forgive me?) Mamoru said when he realized that he had hurt her feelings.

(I will if you control your wandering hands in public,) Usagi said.

(I promise I'll try,) Mamoru promised honestly.

"Don't tell us you are talking mentally again," Ami asked with a pout. "I want to know why Mamoru blurted out the thing about the kiss and the theory that he is gay?"

"Well, I was teasing him a little. That's all. I accused him of being gay, because he never had a girlfriend. I challenged him to kiss a girl to prove me wrong. I wasn't prepared that he would demonstrate it on me though," Usagi said as she remembered the steamy kiss at the arcade.

"And then she accused me of being a bad kisser," Mamoru pouted.

"I could barely stand after that kiss, Muffin. I was only trying to pretend that it didn't mean anything," Usagi admitted with a blush.

"So, he is a good kisser?" Minako asked.

"He's a fantastic kisser!" Usagi sighed with a dreamy expression.

"So, did he more then kiss you in your bedroom? And how come he was there in the fist place?" Makoto demanded, desperate for answers.

"I'm not going into detail, but Mamoru was there because he wanted to apologize for something he said earlier that evening."

"I insulted Sailor Moon," Mamoru admitted with a sigh.

"That wasn't so good!" Makoto snickered. "I can understand why she was angry at you."

"I had no idea that she was Sailor Moon. But anyway, she forgave me, and suddenly we were making out on her bed."

"Mamoru!" Usagi hissed.

"What? I'm not embarrassed about it. It's natural to feel attractive to the one you are together with."

"Anyway, suddenly my mother burst into my room," Usagi continued, blushing red in embarrassment.

"What, she did?" Makoto yelled with a horrified voice.

"Lucky it wasn't your father," Rei said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he found out later. He was rather upset," Usagi sighed as she thought back.

"He found out that you made out in your room?" Makoto said and then studied Mamoru closely.

"What are you doing Makoto?" Mamoru asked as she walked around him with studious eyes.

"I'm looking for scratches, bruises, or other injuries," Makoto said.

"Why?" Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Usagi's father knows that you made out in her bedroom. I'm surprised that you still are alive."

"He doesn't know that we made out in the bedroom. He knows about me being Sailor Moon, though."

"So, he knows that it was his daughter kissing Tuxedo Mask in the newspaper this morning?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, he knows!" Mamoru said with a shudder.

"That explains the minor earthquake this morning," Minako teased.

"Well, he wasn't happy about it, but mother talked to him, so it's okay now," Usagi said.

"Yeah, girl power!" Minako said with a smile.

"Okay, now that we know all the details, let's study this mind link," Ami said and reached for her computer. She typed furiously and then proceeded to scan Mamoru and Usagi. When she saw the readings she got big eyes. "OH MY GOD!" she gasped.

* * *

_**AN/ Here is chapter 19. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all reviews and give me MORE!**  
_

_emmastar- I love it! plz plz plz update sson! keep up the god work!_

_artisi- cool... next pls.. lol _

_ClaimingUntoughabl- love this chapter hope u can write more very soon _

_MizzD- That waz kinda out of line for Rei to suggest but hey that iz what you get from keeping secretz from your best friendz.¨I absolutely love the story keep it going  
_

_**AN/ I have always thought that Rei was evil, and in my story she really is:)** _

_ffgirlmooni- If people read the reviews, it would be interesting if they saw mine...ok i gotta go so update soon!SGP :) -Bye- :) _

_MoonBunny77- Wow, this story is great! So impressed how you always update! Wish everyone was like you! _

_LunaScoobyGur- Another awesome chapter! This story is always getting better and better! Really great, I love it! _

_pyro the dark ange- Boy, Usagi was right. Her friends are mean. Poor Mamoru. Well update soon! By the way this is Princess of The Shadow Land. _

_Goddess -Princess-Serenit- the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible! _

_Ish- OMG! the next chapter is gonna be to funny, i wonder wat usa is gonna say? LOL if she says the truth that would be hilarious! I can't wait, but if iwas either usa or mamo i would just run hehe... o ya just wanted to tell ya that whenever mamo calls usa dear it kinda sound like an old woman give i child a cookie or something hm or something like that LOL! (just wanted to tell ya) LOVE THE STORY ITS HILARIOUS UPDATE SON!  
_

_ wizardemo- I was soo glad when I saw that you updated! This time, htough, I read it at home. _

_shadowd0- AAH! at first i thought there where to many chapters. now there's not enough! so keep going, and i can't wati to see their reaction when they tell them about the bedroom part,LOL!love it! _

_Sailormoonhanna- I love this chapter! and you dident leave a evil cliffhanger! you are doing so good! keep it up! CharmedSerenity3  
There so mean to the couple. Can't they let Serena and Darien be. Update soon. _

_cardcaptor eternit- nice...but shouldn't serena just call reika and tell her that she kissed andrew on purpose? and who knew amy could be so homicidal :shudders:_

**_AN/ I'll think about the calling suggestion. I have always thought that Amy was to nice, well in my story she can be scary! _**

_Red-Rose1- so r u going to have Andrew figure it out eventually? Please update soon _

_ashpup - update ASAP! i i just luv it...wat will she do? im almost positive she will spill (there is no way she wont go to the arcade) but then its not my story so its up to u! continue continue continue continue continue! _

_bubbletea-swthart- sits in cushiny chair hmm...this was a good chapter:D sharpens nails and observes how sharp it is) but I think there wasn't enough fluff and drama and then there's that cliffhnager..so...UR ASS IS MINE! jumps towards author_

**_AN/ (Taking cover under the table.) It wasn't my fault, blame it on my muse, she made me do it!

* * *

_**


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 20

* * *

" Speak" 

(thoughts)

* * *

"What is it?" Usagi asked with terror. (I'm sure it's something terrible. Ami would never react like this otherwise. I'm sorry Muffin! Guess you'll have to find a new girlfriend.) 

(I'm sure you are perfectly healthy, dear,) Mamoru soothed, his arms wrapped around her. "Ami can you please tell us what your scans reveal? Usagi imagines the worst right now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mamoru! It's all right, Usagi! You're not dying," Ami said with an arm around the terrified girl.

"I'm not?" Usagi asked with a sob.

"No, of course not, silly!" Ami replied with a reassuring smile.

"Then what is it?" Mamoru, Rei, Minako and Makoto chorused angrily.

"I'm not actually sure, but somehow Usagi's body is changing. And so is yours, Mamoru," Ami replied with a frown as she studied the readings on her computer.

"What do you mean, changing?" Usagi asked. (Am I turning into a vampire or something?)

(That would be rather interesting, dear. Don't vampires wear tight, leather clothing?) Mamoru asked with a malicious smile.

(You watch Buffy too much!) Usagi snapped back, trying to vanquish the picture of Mamoru in tight black leather pants. (Oh my, what a hunk! I hope he never wears that; I wouldn't be able to control my hands.)

(I have only watched one episode of Buffy. I was referring to black leather because I have seen Blade. Maybe we can go shopping later? I know a good store that sells leather,) Mamoru suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, by my readings your DNA is changing," Ami said. She was too caught up in her readings to notice the mental conversation.

"My what?" Usagi asked with a confused frown.

"Your DNA, Usagi. It's an abbreviation of Deoxyribonucleic Acid. Didn't you pay attention in science?

"No, it was boring. Now, can someone please explain to me what NDA is?"

"Not NDA: DNA!" Ami sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! DNA; what is it and what does it have to do with my body changing?"

"The DNA appears to be the carrier of biological information. That information is expressed through the particular sequence of the 4-lettered alphabet of nature. All people have more than 99 of their DNA in exactly the same sequence. Only a minute portion is individual. This sharing of biological databank goes across the species. The chimpanzees' DNA matches the human with 98 and cows' DNA matches with 80."

"What? I'm turning into a chimpanzee?" Usagi asked with terror.

"I think she means that you already are a chimpanzee and are turning into a cow," Rei suggested with an evil smile.

"REI! You are so mean! This is serious! You don't want me to turn into a monkey, do you?" Usagi wailed.

"Girls, please calm down. I'm sure that Ami has more to say," Luna said sternly. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"Artemis and I have been searching for clues," Luna answered with a disdainful flick of her slender tail.

"Clues to what?" Usagi asked her guardian.

"Well, we need to know more of our enemy: who is behind all this, and what they need all that energy for."

"Did you find anything?" Makoto asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yes, we did!" Artemis said with a proud smile. The smile faltered though, when he thought back to their discovery. "You're not going to like it, though."

"Tell us already!" Minako said with a curious voice. "We need to know as much as possible about the enemy in order to destroy them."

"The enemy is called the Negaverse, as you all know. The leader is Queen Beryl. They need the energy in order to release an evil being named Queen Metallia. If they manage to find the ginzuishou before we do, they will be unstoppable," Artemis said with a serious tone.

"Queen Beryl? The name sounds familiar somehow," Mamoru mused.

"Queen Beryl and her followers are responsible for the downfall of the Silver Millennium, which was your home a thousand year ago," Luna said with a voice full of emotion.

"Our home? A thousand years ago?" Ami repeated incredulously, a small frown furrowing her brows. "Are you saying that we were reborn?"

"Yes; Queen Serenity was able to save all of you at the cost of her own life. She sent you to the future together to watch over her daughter, Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess."

"The Moon Princess is reborn as well?" Mamoru said with confusion. (Why does the name sound so familiar?)

(Maybe because you were one of her guards?) Usagi suggested.

(No, I don't think I belonged to her guard. I think I knew her better than that. After all, I dream about her every night,) Mamoru replied, trying to sort out the feelings that the Moon Princess had stirred inside of him.

(I don't know, Mamoru. This is just so confusing,) Usagi replied with a frown, when she was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts by Luna's answer to the question that Mamoru had asked earlier.

"Yes, she is! We just need to find her before the Negaverse does," Luna said with a sigh.

"But how are we going to find her? We have searched for her for almost two months now!" Makoto asked.

"If we find the ginzuishou, we'll find her as well. She will need the crystal in order to help us in the war against the Negaverse," Artemis said.

"In order to find the crystal, you'll need this," Luna said and back-flipped. A new item appeared on the floor. It was a moon stick.

"What is it?" Usagi asked as she took up the Moon Stick.

"This is your Moon Rod. With it you are able to locate nijizuishou. If you find all seven parts, they will form the ginzuishou. Unfortunately, the enemy has a black crystal; with it they are also able to locate the nijizuishou. Therefore, we have to be careful."

"Of course we'll be careful," Ami said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, we'll beat them!" Makoto said while cracking her knuckles.

"I don't think you understand the danger that you will be facing. So far you have only faced youma. The Negaverse won't trust youma for this important mission. They will send one of the four generals to collect the nijizuishou. They are extremely powerful and dangerous."

"The four generals?" Makoto asked with a confused frown. "Who are they?"

"They may look like humans but have more powers than 20 youma put together. They are leaders of an army of youma and only answers to Queen Beryl. They are smart, strategic and extremely evil. They are willing to sacrifice everything in order to reach their goals. The only weakness they have is their hatred of each other," Luna explained.

"Then we will use that hatred against them!" Ami said with a smile. "We are, after all, a team, and they are alone."

"Don't underestimate them just because they work alone, Ami. We'll have to remember that they were able to kill you in the past," Artemis said without thinking. "Ouch!" he yelped as Luna smacked him on the head.

"They killed us?" Usagi asked with a terrified voice.

"Great job, Artemis. They didn't need to know that!" Luna hissed angrily.

"No, Luna! It's all right. We did need to know of our past. Otherwise the generals will use it against us," Ami said with a soothing voice.

"Yes, that's right. We need to face our fears in order to destroy the evil in this world!" Minako said and flashed them her V-sign.

"Maybe you're right, Minako," Luna said with an uncertain voice.

"We'll promise that we'll be careful Luna," Usagi said with a serious voice. "But right now, I would like to know what Ami meant by our DNA changing."

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Mamoru said and turned his attention to Ami.

"Yeah, are they turning into monkeys?" Rei asked, silencing when she saw Luna glaring at her. "What? I was only trying to lighten the mood. Everyone looked so serious."

"Well, all I can say at the moment is that their DNA is slowly changing, and I'm not sure what it means. They may not even still be human when this is all over. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"So you mean that you're not going to do anything about it?" Usagi asked with a threatening voice.

"What can I do? I'm not even sure why you are changing or into what!" Ami defended herself.

"I'm sorry Ami; I'm just scared right now," Usagi said and hugged her friend closely.

"It's all right, Usagi. It's always scary with the unknown," Ami said and hugged her back.

"But you are certain that she isn't turning into a monkey?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"REI!" Usagi wailed and blow her a raspberry. Soon, a tongue war had started.

The others sighed and started to discuss senshi business.

"So we know that we need the seven nijizuishou. But how do we find them?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"Luna, did you say that the Moon Rod could locate them?" Ami asked while typing on her computer.

"Yes; the top of the rod will glow when it's close to a nijizuishou." Luna said.

"But, there is no way for us to locate them on a map with the help of the Moon Rod?" Ami asked and typed in some commandos on the computer while she scanned the Moon Rod.

"I'm afraid that it can only indicate when a nijizuishou is close, not search for them," Luna said with a sigh.

"Well, that's splendid. So we just have to hope that Usagi is near by? Otherwise we will never find them," Rei said sarcastically.

"Welcome to the conversation!" Luna said and gave Usagi and Rei a stern look.

"What? Don't look at me, Luna. She started it!" Usagi said with a pout.

"Did not!" Rei yelled.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

(You're behaving like children.) Mamoru said with a tired voice. (Aren't you too old to do that?)

(But Muffin, she's so annoying,) Usagi pouted.

"Can you two please stop behave like sisters?" Minako asked with a sigh. "Just tell each other that you love each other like sisters and stop pretending that you don't care."

"Minako!" Rei said with sour look.

"Well, don't look at me! You know that it's true!" Minako defended herself.

(Are you?) Mamoru asked with a curious voice

(Are we what?) Usagi asked, confused.

(Behaving like sisters?) Mamoru explained.

(Yeah, maybe! She annoys me like Shingo does, so maybe!)

(But you love her?) Mamoru asked with a tender voice.

(Yes, I love her. And now that I think about it, it's almost the same love as I have for Shingo. Well not the same, but you know what I mean?)

(Actually I don't! Remember, I don't have any siblings,) Mamoru replied with a sad smile.

(Oh sorry, Muffin. But don't worry, you have me now. And all the senshi, Luna, and Artemis. Even my family, when they get used to me having a boyfriend,) Usagi said with a tender voice.

(I don't think I deserve you, Usagi. Do you really have room for me in your heart? You deserve someone much better than me.)

(Don't speak nonsense, honey. I love YOU! It's I who don't deserve you.)

"Now they are speaking mentally again! I'm so envious of them. I want to know what they are talking about!" Makoto whined.

"I don't think that would be good for you!" Rei said with an evil grin in Mamoru's direction.

"Why not?" Ami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, let's see. Haven't you heard what the most common thoughts are in a young mans mind?" Minako asked.

"I think I know!" Makoto said with a teasing smile.

"Well, according to a magazine I read a couple of days ago: a man between 15-25 thinks about sex for almost three hours a day," Minako said.

"What?" The girls chorused and turned their attention to a blushing Mamoru.

"Well, is it true?" Makoto teased him.

"Well, I…uhmm…..I…" Mamoru stuttered.

* * *

_**AN/ Hi again...I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for the little cliffie at the end. I don't think my cliffie-obsession can be cured...Thanx for all of the wonderful reviews as always...Now, what do you think Mamoru is going to answer?**_

_Rena Moon- I love each and every chapter beautifully written, well done! And so funny! I don't know who is worse the girls or Usagi's father! I can't wait to read more and see what you have planned for Usagi & Mamoru... Though I wounder what Ami find out? Hm guess I'll have to wait and see. Please update soon I beg of you oh mightly author!  
_

_Magemaster- this is hilarious! Poor Usagi and Mamoru!  
_

_blvd- i love the story! its so funny! and i love the romance part! cant wait for the next one!  
_

_SammiM- Man the girls are cheeky lol. I think they need to get guys of their own lol. I can't imagin what Usa's dad is gonna do when he finds out about she and Mamoru making out in her bedroom lmao. That is going to be a huge explosion. Great update.  
_

_sailro Ice- this is pricliss all cant what for the next chapter:)lol  
_

_talldarkanddead- I LOVE THIS STORY! Do you think you could give me some feedback on my story, "Remember When?"_

**_AN/ I'll try to read it today... _**

_ClaimingUntoughable- love this chapter hope u can wrote more. i want to know nore nice ending lol.  
_

_ashpup- O.o i wonder what amy means by omg. i cant believe u stopped there. Y O Y...u r so cruel. now im going to have to wait T-T. pliz update son cuz if u dont ill come after u ...ok not really because 1. -dont no where u live. 2. to lazy and 3. orange is not my colour. :p_

_**AN/ Actually I live in Sweden, so is black and white more your colour? That's the colour for the prisoners here...** _

_Usagi1816- Hurry and update PLEASE! I read all of the chapters today! And I'm here in Japan when I could be watching the latest anime, reading manga, sighting! I took the time to read it so please update ASAP! bye-bye! From Usagi:)_

_**AN/ You're in Japan? I'm not in the least jelous of you (wails loudly) I want to be there toooooooooo!** _

_artisia- ah... short chapter! it was funny how the girls wanted to know but i can't believe that the couple actually told them stuff.  
_

_Sailormoonhannah- this chapter kicked ass! I love how Usagi tells them just because she could not live without video games! but thats Usagi and thats why I love her! you are starting to leave evil cliffhaners agen! please update soon!  
_

_KeikoKasaiTora- ""Okay, now that we know all the details, let's study this mind link," Ami said and reached for her computer. She typed furiously and then proceeded to scan Mamoru and Usagi. When she saw the readings she got big eyes. "OH MY GOD!" she gasped." Now tell me how the hell you have the audacity to end a chapter like that? I am going through withdrawal here! Oh By the way, the story is awesome._

_**AN/ What can I say? Leaving cliffies seems to be an uncureable dicease!** _

_Ishq- ami found the reading of there past convo's! haha now thats great! And mamoru called usagi--USAKO YAYA but personally i like odango cause its cuter but usako is more passoniate, and soo lovel dovey...don't cha think? hm ya mamo was real prevted in this chapter...lol...i love him like that! HAHA! UPDATE UR STORY IS THE BEST! Ishq_

_**AN/ Actually, I love all of the nicknames.** _

_Goddess -Princess-Serenity- the chapter was great! Update as soon as possible!  
_

_DarkParis- hm, wonder whats gonna happen now. hoping for a major cliffhanger!  
_

_CharmedSerenity3- What did the scan say? Update soon.  
_

_dancingpixies- You need to hurry with these chapters..I hate evil cliffies!  
_

_pyro the dark angel- Stupid cliffhanger! starts grumbling about evil cliffhangers and how they should all just die Well I hope you update soon! Can't wait to see what made Ami react the way she did! Bye byez  
_

_MizzDL- "OH MY GOD!" and then... whatz the deal? What did Amy find? Since I most likely have to wait for the next chapter to find out, I shall return. MizzDL waz here  
_

_anangelslife- nice chapter like to see more soon  
_

_Ouji no Baka- What! What! ARGH! Cliffhangers are evil! hahahah! Can't wait for more!  
_

_cardcaptor eternity- AAH! Serena is pregnant!_

_**AN/ Ahem, no...Don't want to copy one of the best stories out there- That Special Magic by The Yarnspinner** _

_Minako Aiy- Gah, cliffie...melts into a puddle Thanks for writting such an interesting story :) But if you don´t update again soon, I think I´m going to go crazy! Especially if Ami had such a strong reaction it must be interesting! Please? pleading eyes with little tears for added effect  
_

_**AN/ I try to update often, I hope this chapter was worth the wait? **_

_Red-Rose18- lol Ami is so silly! err another cliff hanger please update soon  
_

_shadowd07- ok first of all, usagi's friends are asking to many quetions...and when is there a usagi and mamoru date or alone time again!  
please hurry up! love it though!_

**_AN/ I promise it's coming soon... _**

_bubbletea-swthart- oh yeah...blame it on the MUSE! hmph...but this chapter was much better! sits in cushiony chair drinks bubble tea quite good indeed! especially with the little "he was staring at my breasts!" thing, LOL! u go grl, who ever knew our authoress was a hentai! ahaha... _

_**AN/ Well, I'm busted...I confess; I am a little hentai... **_

_**

* * *

**_


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 21

* * *

" Speak"

(thoughts)

* * *

"Well Mamoru? Is that a YES?" Minako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a man! Of course I think of sex from time to time," Mamoru defended himself.

"Really? So it's only a few times, then? Like once a week?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe more often then that," Mamoru admitted with a guilty blush.

"Twice a week? Every day?" Makoto asked. "And Minako, I'm sure you must have misunderstood the article, because I have heard that men think about sex more than three hours a day. Especially the ones that have girlfriends."

"Yeah! And I bet that Mamoru can't think of anything else after making out with Usagi. After all, he touched her but didn't have sex with her; that must have encouraged his hentai-imagination. Isn't that so Mamoru?"

"Guys! That's none of your business," Usagi wailed, embarrassed that her friends could ask her boyfriend such intimate questions.

"Why didn't we think about that?" Rei said with an evil smile.

"What?" Usagi asked and stared at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Why did we ask Mamoru when Usagi can answer the question for us?" Rei clarified and turned her attention to Usagi.

"Yeah, give girl! How many times has Mamoru thought about sex since yesterday?" Makoto asked her friend with a teasing tone.

"A couple of times, but that's none of your business," Usagi admitted with a blush.

"It must be interesting to know a man's thoughts," Ami mused. When everyone stared at her she blushed scarlet. "What? It's not that I want to hear hentai thoughts. But it would be interesting to know the difference between men's and women's thoughts. We all know that men and women have a different view of life and different priorities. It would be interesting to observe it—in the name of science, of course," Ami babbled.

"I think she defends herself a little too much, don't you think?" Rei asked the others.

"Yes it seems a little suspicious!" Makoto agreed.

"Well, all right I admit! I would like to know what a man thinks and it hasn't anything to do with science. I'm just curious!" Ami admitted with an embarrassed voice.

"So give girl! Who is he?" Minako asked with a curious voice.

"Ryo," Ami whispered with a dreamy expression.

"Ryo? Like Ryo, the new boy in school?" Usagi asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes!" Ami whispered and blushed scarlet.

"But he's so shy and never speaks to anyone," Usagi muttered.

(Who is Ryo?) Mamoru asked with a curious voice.

(A shy boy at school. He's quiet, never speaks to anyone and studies too much,) Usagi replied. (I just don't understand what she sees in him.)

(Maybe because he reminds her of Ami before she meet you?) Mamoru asked with a smile.

(Yes he does remind of Ami, doesn't he?) Usagi said with a smile.

(Well, they obvious share the same passion for knowledge. If they get to know each other, who knows?) Mamoru mused.

"I like him!" Ami defended herself. "He's a little shy, that's all. He's a nice young man with the same interests as me."

"I'm sorry Ami! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure that you'll be happy together," Usagi said with an apoplectic smile.

"But Usagi, we aren't even friends yet!" Ami said with a blush.

"'Yet', being the key word," Minako said with a brilliant smile.

(Uh oh! Here it comes!) Usagi sighed.

(What comes?) Mamoru asked with a confused tone.

(Disaster Minako!) Usagi said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you! I'm the Goddess of Love, after all. It's all part of my job description," Minako said with starry eyes.

"That's all right, Minako! I think I can handle it myself. But thank you for volunteering to help," Ami said with panic shining in her eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone want my help?" Minako said with a pout.

"Maybe because we have seen how much damage you can cause when you're trying to help?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't suppose that anyone has forgotten about Nurse Venus?" Everyone shook their heads and shuddered in response to the memory.

"I will never get sick ever again!" Rei said with a shudder at the thought of the remains of her room after Minako had left.

"No, me neither!" Ami said with a sad smile as she thought of all the good books that Minako had destroyed.

"Well, then I would be a great doctor don't you think?" Minako asked with a proud smile.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"If I'm responsible for people not getting sick, I would be a famous doctor!" Minako said with a brilliant smile.

"Minako!" Artemis sighed and dropped his head in his paws in defeat.

"And you accused my charge of being immature and stupid!" Luna snorted.

"He did what?" Usagi yelled and turned his attention to a blushing cat. "ARTEMIS!"

"Now, calm down Usagi. Those weren't my exact words!" Artemis defended himself, hiding behind his charge.

"No, you don't! I think you deserve this!" Minako said and picked him up and placed him before Usagi.

"Well, maybe they weren't your exact words, but that was what you meant!" Luna said with an evil smile.

"Artemis!" Usagi hissed and picked up the cat by the neck and started to shake him.

"Usagi!" the cat yelped. "Please forgive me!" Finally Usagi was satisfied with her revenge and set the cat down on the floor again. Artemis lay there for a while and tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Anyway, I think I would be a great doctor!" Minako continued.

"Yeah, maybe she's so scary that she's able to scare the disease away!" Rei snorted.

(Is she really so bad?) Mamoru asked with a doubtful voice.

(Worse! I wasn't sure if she was trying to cure me or kill me!) Usagi sighed.

(Really? Remind me to lock the door the next time I get sick,) Mamoru said with a shocked voice.

(It won't help! She'll think that you're dying if you don't open the door, so she'll let herself in, one way or another.)

(But how is she going to….OH!) Mamoru sighed when he realized that Minako would use her superpowers if that became necessary.

"But Minako, if you wish to be a doctor that means that you have to study as hard as Ami. Do you really want that?" Artemis asked.

"No! Maybe, I'll try to be an idol or singer instead. That way I can avoid more boring schoolwork," Minako said with a frown. Everyone sighed in relief.

(Saved!) Usagi said with relief.

"But of course I would still take care of my friends when you get sick," Minako said with a reassuring smile.

"But Minako, that won't be necessary. After all we have Ami! I'm sure that she'll need a lot of practice. We wouldn't want you to waste time on us when we are sick," Makoto tried, hoping to convince her.

"It'll be no problem at all. You're my friends after all. You'll never be a problem," Minako insisted and everyone sighed in defeat, knowing that they couldn't be honest with her without hurting her feelings.

(We'll just have to make sure that no one of us ever gets sick again,) Usagi sighed.

(Or make sure that she's too occupied to notice?) Mamoru suggested.

(That's a good plan!) Usagi said with a hopeful voice.

"Anyway, about this Ryo. Why don't you ask him out tomorrow, Ami?" Makoto suggested with a smile.

"Tomorrow? Ask him out? You mean like on a date?" Ami asked and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yes, ask him out on a date!" Makoto said.

"But I don't know him, how could I ask him?" Ami asked with panic shining in her eyes.

"That's the whole idea with a date, silly. To get to know each other better!" Rei said with a gentle smile.

"And make sure that you take notes, 'cause we want to know EVERYTHING!" Minako said with an evil smile.

"Can you please stop being so curious?" Ami asked with sigh.

"NO! We like being curious!" Makoto, Minako and Rei chorused.

"Guys, please don't get to nosey!" Usagi said with sigh. "It's her life after all; you don't need to know everything."

"Just because you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean that you should spoil the fun for us that don't!" Rei snorted.

"And maybe if you stop being so sarcastic and mean all the time, you could get one too?" Usagi snapped back. Before another tongue-war could start, Ami interrupted them.

"Maybe I can ask him to study with me?" Ami mused with a blush and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Not exactly my idea of a romantic date, but it's a start," Usagi said with a gentle smile towards the blushing Ami.

"Now, back to the enemy!" Luna said with a serious voice. "We need to find the ginzuishou before the enemy does; any ideas?"

"Well, dragging Usagi around town every day is the only option, isn't it?" Rei asked with a frown.

"I think I'm going to like this!" Usagi said with a brilliant smile as she thought about all the malls they should check out.

"Usagi, that doesn't mean that you need to search through all the malls in Tokyo!" Rei said with a sarcastic tone.

"But Rei, we don't know were they are so it's important too search thoroughly," Usagi said with a serious voice.

"Do you really think the crystals will be located in a mall?" Rei asked with a sigh.

"You'll never know," Usagi defended herself with a pout.

"Actually the crystals are inside humans, so Usagi's suggestion isn't so bad after all," Luna said with a sigh.

"Inside humans?" the girls and Mamoru chorused in shock.

"Yes; when Queen Serenity used the ginzuishou to seal Metallica away she divided the ginzuishou into seven parts: the nijizuishou. She sealed one shadow warriors inside each nijizuishou."

"The shadow warriors?" Makoto repeated with a frown. "Who are they?"

"And why did Queen Serenity seal them inside the nijizuishou?" Usagi asked with a confused tone.

"The shadow warriors are the strongest warriors from the Negaverse. When she sealed them inside the nijizuishou, she made it impossible for the warriors to take control of the body they were reborn with. And the humans have no idea what they are carrying inside of them."

"So you mean that there are humans that have a part of the ginzuishou as well as a demon inside of them?" Usagi asked with a shudder.

"Yes!" Luna said.

"But what will happen if the Negaverse finds a way to free the demon?" Rei asked with a frown.

"Then it will take control of the body and the human will seize to exist," Artemis replied with a sad smile.

"But we have to do something. We can't let seven innocent people suffer. Artemis and Minako, I want you to investigate how we can stop them from being controlled by the shadow warriors. Is there any chance to cleanse them from the demon parts of their souls? Rei, can you do a fire reading to see if you can see anything? Ami is there anyway that you can track the shadow warriors on your computer? Luna, I want you to create a communicator for Mamoru as well as one for my parents. It will be vital for us to be able to contact them in an emergency. I don't think we should trust this mental bond too much, and, besides, my parents needs a fast way to contact me. Create the communicators for my family first," Usagi commanded, glancing at each of her Senshi and the cats in turn. Everyone stared at her in shock. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked with a frown.

"You shocked us, Usagi," Luna replied when the others didn't utter a sound. "We are not used to hear you sound so commanding, that's all. But I made you the leader, so I'm glad that you take this so seriously."

"Of course I take this seriously. There are lives at stake here," Usagi said with irritated voice. (Does everyone think that I'm a total airhead that doesn't think of anything besides Sailor V and food?) Usagi asked with an irritated voice.

(Of course not, honey. I think that they are just a little shocked over you acting as a leader. You haven't given orders before,) Mamoru replied with a proud voice. (You're more mature than gave you credit for before, honey. I'm proud of you.)

(Thank you, Mamoru,) Usagi replied with a brilliant smile.

"What are you waiting for, girls? Let's figure out a way to find the nijizuishou before the Negaverse does," Usagi said and everyone scattered to fulfill their assignments.

"What about us. Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"You and Mamoru come with me. We'll search through town to see if we can find anything suspicious. If you any of find something that could lead us to the enemy, let us know immediately," Usagi said, and she, Makoto, and Mamoru left the shrine in search for the first nijizuishou.

* * *

Luna arrived at the Tsukino household an hour later. Inside her mouth she carried a communicator. It was late in the afternoon and Ikuko and Kenji sat in the living room. They were speaking quietly, but when they saw Luna they silenced.

"Hi Luna, what are you doing back home?" Ikuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ikuko, why are you talking to Luna? Do you really think she will answer you?" Kenji asked.

"Yes she expects me to answer. Maybe because she knows that I can talk," Luna said with a teasing tone.

"What did you say?" Kenji asked with a shocked voice. "Did that cat just talk?" he asked Ikuko with a confused tone.

"Haven't you heard about Sailor Moon's talking cat?" Ikuko asked her husband with an unbelieving voice.

"No, I haven't read all the absurd rumors about Sailor Moon, because I didn't think it had anything to do with me," Kenji snapped back.

"Are you still shocked over who our daughter really is?" Ikuko said with a gentle voice.

"Who wouldn't be shocked that they have a daughter that is a superhero?" Kenji asked.

"I understand your shock, Mr. Tsukino. But I'm here with a gift that will make it possible for you to contact her anytime," Luna said and dropped the communicator in Kenji's lap.

"What is it?" Kenji asked and regarded it curious.

"It's a communicator. The girls all have one and I'm working on one for Mamoru at the moment," Luna answered and pressed a button. The communicator started to glow and soon Usagi's face was visible on the screen.

"Moon, here. Have you found anything Luna?" Usagi asked with a serious voice.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm at your house now and your parents have just received their communicator," Luna answered before Kenji picked up the communicator and regarded his daughter with curious eyes.

"How does this thing work?" he asked curiously and turned the communicator upside down.

"Dad, what are you doing? Why am I seeing everything upside down?" Usagi asked.

"Sorry honey," Ikuko said and snatched the communicator out of Kenji's hand. "We appreciated that you gave us this; it will come in handy if we would need to reach you sometime."

"No problem, mom. I have to sign off now; we're searching for clues to our enemy's next move," Usagi said with a grin.

"And Usagi thinks that the best place to search is at the mall," Makoto's teasing voice came from the communicator. "Ouch, why did you do that Usagi?" was heard a moment later.

"Anyway, I'll be back for dinner around seven o'clock," Usagi said and then quickly signed off, but not fast enough. Mamoru's voice was heard just before the communicator was shut off.

"What do you say about going to the arcade, honey? My treat?"

"Why is she spending time with that boy all the time?" Kenji muttered.

"Maybe because he's her boyfriend?" Ikuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like him," Kenji muttered.

"You don't have to like him, after all, he's Usagi's boyfriend, not yours," Ikuko said with a stern voice

* * *

Inside of the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was sitting in front of the fire, chanting. Suddenly, she gasped and quickly reached for her communicator.

"Senshi, come in. I have an important message for you," she almost yelled in the communicator.

To be continued……

* * *

_**AN/ There you go...chapter 21...soon I have run out of already written chapters. I have to write more, I just hopes my muse returns...otherwise you have to wait awhile. And either way, I don't think I'll be able to update so regularly. After all, real life takes up so much time. And I have to think about my fiancé as well. Can't abandon him, you know? After all anime takes up a lot of time as it is..I usually take my anime-time when he is watching soccer...Boring game, don't know why he is so interested. But he doesn't understand this obsession either, so! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter? Thanx for the reviews as always. :)**_

_Tsukia2005-05-05 - Great story. Love the plot. All around perfect. Keep writing. Can't wait for more_

_ladytokyo- hahahahhahahahhahah! chimpanzee hahahah! this is so funny. plz you have to update. I have to know what going to happen next and if serena and darien are going to get those leather outfits. don't worry Linnea-chan we all have a litte hentai in us or a little more. ladytokyo plz update_

_ClaimingUntoughable- love this story hope u can write more soon_

_MizzDL- NDA right! Only Serena could come up with some stuff like that. I'm loving the story keep it going._

_ffgirlmoonie- lol..nice thing to admite:) Ok, so update soon and i'm sorry if i didn't review for the last chapter...:(_

_KeikoKasaiTora- Keep it comin, keep it comin..._

_ashpup- 3 hrs ONLY! girl pliz they think about it much then that. maybe lik every 20 minutes or so. doesnt one good sexual thought take at least 20 minutes...i herd that somewhere but i can remember. continue girl. ps. white and black, really? i thought that was all movies and cartoons. cool ;)_

_**AN/ I realised that so I corrected that in this chapter...**_

_Rena Moon- That was so wicked! I can't wait to read more! Although I wish that you could somehow get Endymion protects back... And I am not really looking forward to seeing Darien captured by the dark kingdom. Never like those eps so sad! Anyhow no matter what you do I will continue to read. So please update soon!_

_**AN/ I haven't decided yet, but I think I will skip that part. What do you all think?** _

_GOGOpeachgurl86- Good story lets progress it shall we?I want out of the meeting._

_**AN/ Soon there will be more action and some private time for Usagi and Mamoru. :)** _

_artisia- yeah another chapter... and they're dna's changing cause their prince and princess, right ;) lol_

_**AN/ You just have to wait to find out. (evil smile)**_

_Fire Dolphin- i cant wait to find out what will mamoru's responce be? BUt also is Usagi and Mamoru going to change into Endymion and Serenity? and whats going to happen when they go to school? hope u continue it!_

_**AN/ You also have to wait to find out. (evil smile)**_

_Sailormoonhannah- I love this story! I love you for writing it! please update soon! oh and is this story on destiny's gateway yet?_

_**AN/ Sigh. I haven't heard anuthing from the moderator since the message that she is hopitalized at the moment. Maybe the story is up anyday or it will take a couple of more weeks...sigh...**_

_Ishq- 'NDA' haha thats great! so are usagi and mamoru's dna turning royal like prince and princess, cause i was wondering hm. Well i thought this chapter was really good, and about guys thinking about sex 3 times a day i think for mamoru its probably 9! hehe poor mamo...Update son k! IshqSyao-fan- awesome fic! PLZ UPDATE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!_

_wizardemon- Another awesome chapter! And AHEM! You shouldn't be telling all men's secrets like that. HOW RUDE!_

_**AN/ Hehehehehehe...couldn't resist...**_

_pyro the dark angel- I think Usagi is going to butt in and say yes he does. 'Cuz you know it is true. Well that's all have to say. Ja ne! Oh also update soon!_

_GeminiWind- Oh, man its so funny! i love the fact that they will be in a conversation and then start mind talking...can i call it that? well, it's great! cliffies are so...CLIFFY! AH! well, UPDATE VERY VERY VERY SOON!_

_SilentAngel101- what are you talking about 'cliffie obsession', honestly, cliffies are cool, cos they keep me (and probably a lot of other people) hanging. please update son. gah! (brill chappie btw)_

_MoonBunny777- i love it please update soon i need to know whats going to happen!_

_blvd - the cliffes no! lol i bet mamuro gonna answer yes! lol. anywhoz cant wait for the next one!

* * *

_


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 22

* * *

" Speak" 

(Thoughts)

* * *

"What is it, Rei?" Usagi responded seconds later. 

"Where are you?" Rei asked with a serious voice.

"At the arcade, why?"

"Do you see a man at the crane game with glasses?" Rei asked with an impatient voice.

"There are so many people, so I can't see what's going on there at the moment, Rei,"

Usagi said and tried to see over the crowd in front of the crane game, but it was impossible.

"Then find out, Odango. It's important! If there is a man there with glasses he's the next target of our enemy. According to the fire, he's carrying a nijizuishou. If we don't find a way to take it from him and at the same time seal the Shadow Warrior, he'll cease to exist," Rei said with a serious voice.

(Someday she will push me too far. Then she'll try to be a leader and we'll see how well she can do it. It's not as easy as she thinks it is,) Usagi sighed.

(Don't let her bother you, honey. She's just nervous about our ability to heal the nijizuishou carriers. She's confident in your ability to lead us.)

(I hope so! I sure hope so.) Usagi sighed and turned back her attention to the communicator.

"All right, Rei. We'll deal with it. Come over here as soon as possible," Makoto said and started to push her way through the crowd.

Before they reached to the machine though, voices were heard:

"Wow!"

"Did you see that?"

"Amazing!"

They reached the crane game in time to see that it was a young man in glasses who was playing the crane game. He had managed to collect most of the stuffed dolls, including Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

(Look Muffin! He has captured us!) Usagi giggled.

(Very funny, Usagi! But it's amazing that he was able to collect so many. I have played that game many times, and it's near impossible to catch them,) Mamoru mused.

(Maybe you're just not good enough?) Usagi asked with teasing smile.

(Are you saying that I'm not good enough to catch stuffed dolls?) Mamoru asked with a pout.

(Why bother? You said it yourself. I quote: _I have played that game many times, and it's near impossible to catch them._ End of quote.)

"I wonder who he is?" Makoto interrupted them with her question.

"He's a legend around here. People call him 'Game Machine' Jou because whenever he plays, he gets all the toys he wants. He's cool! He gives them to poor kids," answered a girl from Usagi's school.

"Hi Chieko. What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"I heard that 'Game Machine' Jou was coming here, so I decided to see him," Chieko answered. Then she noticed the handsome man beside Usagi and got starry-eyed.

(If she flirts with my boyfriend, she's dead,) Usagi thought when she saw the looks Mamoru received from Chieko. (But he sure is handsome, so I guess I can't blame her.) "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced you to my boyfriend. Chieko, this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru, this is one of my schoolmates, Anami Chieko," Usagi said with a proud smile.

"Hi Mamoru, nice to meet you," Chieko said with a dreamy smile that disappeared when she saw Usagi's threatening expression.

"Nice to meet you as well, Chieko," Mamoru responded with a smile.

"You never told me that you have a boyfriend, Usagi," Chieko said with a curious voice.

"It's still very new. We have only been together two days now," Usagi said with a smile.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but he seems older than us," Chieko pointed out.

"I'm 19 years old," Mamoru answered.

"Lucky you, Usagi. I've tried to find someone our own age, but they are so immature," Chieko said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Usagi replied and was going to say something more, but she was interrupted by Rei's voice.

"Usagi, aren't you supposed to watch 'Game Machine Jou'?" Rei asked with a nod towards the crane game. Usagi gasped when she turned her attention back to the crane game. He was collecting his toys in a bag and was making preparations to leave the Arcade. It was then that they noticed Makoto's dreamy expression. She had been starring at 'Game Machine Jou' the whole time.

"He looks like my old boyfriend," she said with a sigh.

"Here she goes again," Usagi sighed and tried to get her attention. "Makoto? Hello? Are you in there somewhere? You're drooling, Makoto!" Usagi sighed in defeat when Makoto's eyes never left Jou.

"He's totally dreamy! Wow, what a cute guy!" Makoto said with a sigh.

"Yoo-hoo, are you in there? Earth to Makoto, come in Makoto!" Usagi tried once again to get her attention but failed yet again.

(I swear that it's something weird with this girl. Every boy looks like her old boyfriend,) Usagi sighed.

(Even me?) Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

(All right, not every guy! But most of them!) Usagi replied.

Suddenly Makoto gasped and left the arcade.

"Where is she going?" Rei muttered with an irritated voice. "We are supposed to watch Jou." When she turned around, she noticed that he was gone. "Shimatta! Where is he?"

"He left just before Makoto did," Chieko replied.

"Great, just great!" Rei muttered. "Let's go before Makoto embarrasses herself!" Rei said and gave the others a serious look. They all nodded and left the Arcade.

* * *

They quickly followed Makoto and caught up with her at a corner. 

"Makoto? What do you think you're doing?" Rei asked with a furious voice.

"Huh?" Makoto asked with a confused tone. "What do you mean?"

"He's a nijizuishou carrier, not a potential boyfriend," Rei said.

"Sorry!" Makoto said with an embarrassed voice. "It's just that he…"

"All right ladies enough with that! It seems that we have company," Mamoru said with a serious voice. The others turned their attention towards Jou just as a man in a grey uniform with white gloves appeared in front of him. He appeared to be around Mamoru's age and had blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh my! He's gorgeous!" Rei said with a dreamy expression.

"Rei! That's one of the four Generals of the Negaverse," Luna said as she came running with Ami, Minako and Artemis.

"He is?" Rei asked with a disappointed voice.

"Yes! His name is Jadeite and he's extremely powerful," Luna answered with a serious voice.

"Transform everyone!" Usagi ordered with a serious voice.

"Moon Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Star Power…"

"Mars Star Power…."

"Jupiter Star Power…"

"Venus Star Power…."

"…MAKE UP!" they yelled and soon were five normal young teenagers once were, now stood five superheroes. Mamoru pulled out a rose and transformed seconds later.

(You better not have been peeping, Mamoru!) Usagi said with a furious voice.

(Only at you, dear! Only at you!) Mamoru replied with a lascivious smile.

(You're impossible!) Usagi sighed.

(But you love me anyhow!) Mamoru replied with a singsong voice.

(Yes I love you, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy with your hentai intentions all the time,) Usagi responded with a voice full of pretended suffering.

They peeked around the corner and watched Jou and Jadeite's encounter with curious eyes:

"Excellent, there's no one else around. That will make this so much easier," Jadeite said with an evil laughter.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jou asked with a frightened voice.

"I'm sorry, Jou. I didn't want to frighten you. My name is Jadeite. I'm one of the Negaverse Generals. I'm here because I've been looking for you," Jadeite answered with a devilish smile.

"Me? Why? What do you want?" Jou asked with a confused tone.

"You're about to find out!" Jadeite said and held up a black stone in his left hand. "This is a kurozuishou; it responds to nijizuishou. Like the one that you carry inside of you.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. Just let me get out of here!" Jou said as the stone started to pulsate and glow.

"I've come here to summon your true nature, Jou. Aren't you interested to see who you really are?" Jadeite asked with an evil expression.

"What do you mean? What's happening to me?" Jou asked as he suddenly felt pain burn inside of him.

"I'm here to retrieve the nijizuishou and summon the Shadow Warrior that is trapped inside of you."

"I feel so strange. AAH! UUH! AAAHHH!" Jou screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Humans! Such weaklings! Queen Beryl will be very pleased with me!" Jadeite chuckled, reaching for the red nijizuishou that appeared in front of him. Before he could grab it, the crystal suddenly disappeared.

"What the? Where did it go?" he asked with an angry voice. Before he could investigate it, another voice was heard:

"Leave him alone, if you know what's good for you!" a young girl said.

"Nuisance, I was so close!" Jadeite muttered and turned around to the source of the voice. There he saw six silhouettes, five girls and one man, in the shadows of an alley.

"Excuse me, but this was a private conversation," he said with an angry voice.

"Not anymore! Now leave, if you know what's god for you!" a mocking female voice responded.

"Buzz off children, before I get angry," Jadeite said with an evil voice.

"We said: leave him alone!" a young man said.

"I'm not finished with him yet and hand me that crystal you stole!" Jadeite replied.

"You're finished with him now and besides the crystal isn't yours!" another female responded.

"You're going to regret this! You have no idea of whom you're dealing with," Jadeite said with a furious voice.

"You're wrong! It's you who are going to regret this! We're going to punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon said and the six warriors stepped forward into the light.

"Oh, if it isn't the Sailor Brats that Queen Beryl told me about. You'll be no match for me! Hand me that crystal Sailor Moon and I'll THINK about sparing your pathetic life."

"The crystal belongs to the Princess of the Moon and we intend to give it to her!" Sailor Moon responded and dropped the crystal in her dimensional pocket.

"Brat! Give it back to me! That crystal is mine!" Jadeite screamed and released an attack towards Sailor Moon.

The Senshi quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and landed safely on the other side of the street.

"How are we going to stop the Shadow Warrior from coming forth?" Usagi asked as she watched the body of the former nijizuishou carrier.

"I think it's too late!" Rei said and watched Jou's body with a sad smile.

His body was covered with black energy; the only thing they could see was the silhouette of a man. The black energy pulsated and entered the body in a matter of seconds. With the nijizuishou gone, the barrier that once held the evil warrior was broken, and an evil soul awakened. It was an ancient soul that once again remembered the former glory as one of the strongest warriors of the Negaverse. The Shadow Warrior awakened with a growl and started to alter the human body so it was again changed to its true warrior form. It bowed to Jadeite as soon as his memories had been restored.

(He looks like a bad copy of the bad guys in one of my games!) Usagi sighed.

(But, I bet that he's more dangerous than the enemies in your games! Don't underestimate him because of his appearance!) Mamoru answered with a serious voice.

(Don't worry, Mamoru. I'll be careful!) Usagi replied with a tender voice.

"I'm Geeseen, one of the mighty Shadow Warriors. I'm loyal to the Negaverse! What do you command of me, General Jadeite?" he asked with a dark voice.

"Welcome back to us, Geeseen! I command you to destroy the Sailor Senshi, in particular their pathetic leader." Jadeite said and pointed towards Sailor Moon.

"Hey, who's pathetic?" she asked Jadeite with an angry voice.

"Your wish is my command!" Geeseen responded and approached the Sailor Senshi with an evil smile.

To be continued….

* * *

_**AN/ Hello..hope you liked this chapter...RR as always and I really love your reviews!**_

_pureheartdarkheart - Oh why did you have to make a cliffy? cries i loved it so much!_

_Libragirl928 - Please update asap_

_ClaimingUntoughable - love this story hope u can write more soon_

_MoonBunny777 - hope u update soon i love this story!_

_Serenity's Blaim - Awesome.. But could you make the chapters a little longer? Pleases? Thank you. Annie-Chan_

**_AN/ I have already written up until chapter 28. But after that I'll try to make them a little longer._**

_Serenity84 - I love it. One of the best i have read so far! _

_**AN/ Why, thank you. That was sweet.**_

_Sailormoonhannah - yet another awsome chapter!_

_ffgirlmoonie - Can't wait for the next chapter,...since u left a clkiffe:_

_artisia - yeah another chapter. i hope your fiancee continues with soccer thng so u can write lol_

_ashpup - damn i hate when u stop rite there...pliz keep going...o and ya and when u where taking about nurse venus, i remembered seeing that. its cool how u put parts of it in...wonder wat will happen next._

_SilentAngel101 - 'nother cool chappie - keep it up. this is so good, it is definitely one of my favourite stories on ff! update soon please!_

_**AN/ Thanxs...my day just got a lot better. :)**_

_DArk-Side-of-da-FORCE - OMG... dis is really good... hehehehehehehe I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE!_

_Callista Wolfwood - I wonder what the message is going to be about? Update soon_

_CharmedSerenity3 - Love it. Update soon._

_ShadowD07 - great chapter yet again... oh and is there going to be a usagi & mamoru "lemon" part? > just asking...hehe...can't wait till next one!_

_**AN/ Soon...please be patient...**_

_jokersgirl - Hahaha, I like your whole "guys think about sex three times a day" thing... however, I think you forgot to mention how it's not a SHORT three times a day... more like during the all morning, all afternoon, and all night... ;) But I LOVE this story so much, I do hope you'll continue soon. Aw, the soocer and anime with your finace is adorable... only... I like both but Kevin prefers anime... well, maybe soccer if he gets to watch me play... lol, anyways, hope all is going well and you can get a new story out soon. :) Good luck!_

_Ishq - hmm i wonder what the important news is hm. o i gotta say i love how u portray Ikuko, cause usually ppl don't really care for usa's parents or make them maniacs of somesort, but u made Ikuko look like a great mom! I hope your muse comes back, and don't abandon ur finace cause ya that would be kinda bad...ya soccer is boring which team does ur finace like anyway? ( my bro is into soccer too..umm well hes into every sport but whatever) Update soon kkIshq_

_anangelslife - cant wait for more update when you can_

_cardcaptor eternity - you talked about nurse venus, which came after Rini came to Serena's time, but then you say they don't even know much about the nijouzu (sp?which series and timeline are we in?_

_**AN/ I have changed the timeline a little. Venus is with the Scouts a lot sooner so Nurse Venus is avalible a lot sooner...poor scouts...**_

_blvd - gotta know whats gonna happen! cant wait for the next one!_

_dancingpixies - "Yes; when Queen Serenity used the ginzuishou to seal Metallica away she divided the ginzuishou into seven parts: the nijizuishou. She sealed one shadow warriors inside each nijizuishou." - head bangs to Metallica lolol. I believe that you mean Metallia. Anyway, good chappy. I cannot wait until more. You need to have some when tuxie get's brainwashed and doesn't remember when the mind link_

_**AN/ OOOPPPSSS! I like Metallica what can I say? (blushes red) Actually I think it is the spelling program's fault. I have Metallica as a word but not Metallia. I'll blame it on Word...(heheheh)**_

_Tsukia - You keep leaving us at the clif good tactic but it makes me want the next chapter mor. I was wondering if shingo is going to find out?and if so what his reaction will be? I also am wondering if "personal time" means behind the doors or just time with just the two of them Call me what you want but i am curious Great chapte!ja ne!_

_**AN/ Behind closed doors...hehehehehehehe...then it is up to them what they will do...I have long ago lost control of the characthers...Shingo? I have to think about that...**_

_Red-Rose18 - another great chapter I did notice one error in the line "'Then it will take control of the body and the human will seize to exist,' Artemis replied with a sad smile." it should be cease not seize but anyways it was a great chapter please update soon!_

_**AN/ OOOPPPSSS! (blushes red) That was a little wrong. (heheheheh)**_

_wizardemon- HAHA! Another great chapter. And I suppose IF you HAVE to have a "real life" with your fiance, we will all have to understand._

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 23

* * *

" Speak" 

(Thoughts)

* * *

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched Geeseen with alert eyes, awaiting his next move. He was dressed in a red suit with some sort of white mask. The mask's eyes were red and had no visible irises or pupils. He wore a large metallic band on his lower right arm with a circular black control pad further up on the right arm. 

"You're not going to get away with this!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at the laughing Jadeite.

"Oh, I think I already have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a victory celebration to attend to," Jadeite said with an evil smile.

"Wait! Don't you know that it's very rude to go before introducing yourself?" Sailor Mars said.

"Why should I introduce myself to you; you'll soon be dead anyway!" Jadeite said with a nonchalant tone.

"Don't want to dirty your hands?" Sailor Mars asked with a mocking smile.

"Normally I wouldn't concern myself with weaklings such as yourself. But you irritate me, little girl," Jadeite said and with an evil laugh threw an energy ball at her.

"Nice throw, but I'm not slow. Take this: Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars yelled and threw a giant fireball at Jadeite. When the smoke cleared, he still stood on the same spot and around him glimmered an energy shield. Sailor Mars's attack had been reflected by his shield and had hit a tree beside him. He laughed at her obvious irritation.

"I really have better things to do than play with little girls. I'll go now," Jadeite said with a smile and a portal appeared behind him. "By the way my name is Jadeite. I'm one of the highest ranked Generals in Beryl's army. Remember my name Mars, because it's the name of your executor," Jadeite said and with an evil laugh he disappeared without a trace.

"Look out, Sailor Mars!" Jupiter yelled and Mars turned around to find herself face to face to Geeseen.

"Time to play, Sailor Girlies. The game is about to begin," he chuckled evilly and launched a par of gripping claws towards the red-clothed Sailor Senshi. She quickly jumped to safety and landed beside Sailor Mercury.

"What is his weak spot?" Mars asked her friend impatiently.

"I'm not sure yet. My scans indicates that he can create weapons with the help of that control pad, but I'm not sure what kind of weapons yet," Sailor Mercury said and typed furiously on her laptop.

"Great; I hate surprises," Sailor Mars sighed. With an arm around Sailor Mercury, she jumped out of the way of Geeseen's claws again. "Mercury, please be aware of the battle. I can't stand by your side all evening to scoop you off to safety."

"We don't have to stand here all day if I can just find his weak spot," Mercury retorted without even looking up.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus threw her attack towards Geeseen but he quickly jumped out of the way and swung a line with spiked hammer towards the Senshi of Love. She threw herself to safety and barely missed being hit in the stomach.

"He's so fast!" Sailor Moon said and dodged another attack.

"Damm, and I was so close to get a bonus by hitting that yellow player," Geeseen grumbled.

"Mind if a new player introduces herself?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she attacked him. "Supreme Thunder!"

"Ah, my circuits!" Geeseen yelled in pain as Jupiter's attack hit him. He flickered and turned to dust.

"That's game over for your, Geeseen!" Sailor Mars said with a satisfied smile as she watched him turn to dust. She turned around with a proud smile over their easy victory, but the horrified gasps from the other girls and Tuxedo Mask made her turn around again. Before her very eyes the dust formed together and a moment later Geeseen form was recovered.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me so easily?" Geeseen asked with an evil laughter. "The game is far from over, round two is about to begin."

"How did he do that?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a frown.

"Oh oh! He's getting ready to attack again. Look out, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon yelled with a concerned voice.

This time Geeseen threw rockets shaped as game controls. Sailor Venus dodged and the control crashed into the ground behind her with a wide explosion.

"Aren't there any rules in this game?" Mercury asked with a serious voice, trying to stall time to find his weak spot.

"Rules?" Geeseen asked with a hesitant voice.

"Every game should have rules, you know. Otherwise you can't play it." Ami said.

"You're just trying to trick me! I say that they're no rules in this game. The winner is the survivor!" Geeseen said after a few seconds when he realized that Sailor Mercury was only trying to stall time. "And you haven't the faintest chance of winning! Take this, bitch!" he yelled and created a laser gun out of thin air. He fired several shoots at Sailor Mercury but she quickly dodged and took cover behind a dumpster.

"Are you all right, Mercury?" Venus asked as she took cover behind Mercury.

"I'm all right! Did he just call me a bitch?" Mercury asked her with a frown.

"Mercury, try not to take it personal. Who cares what a lousy youma calls us?" Venus said.

"But don't you think that saying bitch was a little rude?" Mercury protested.

"Well youma aren't exactly known to be polite, Mercury. Don't let him upset you. He's not worth it!" Venus said with a sweat-drop. (Yeesh! Why is she so upset? This isn't like her!)

"Well, I still think it was uncalled for," Mercury said angrily.

Venus only sighed. "Have you found any weaknesses yet?"

"It doesn't seem like he has one," Mercury said with a frown still marring her face. "A bitch? Why did he call me a bitch?"

"WHAT? He doesn't have any weaknesses? Then how are we supposed to defeat him?" Jupiter asked as she joined the two girls behind the dumpster.

"If you hide, you'll not get any bonus! Now come out from there! Otherwise I'll have to blast you!"

"We weren't hiding! We were planning the next move," Jupiter protested. "But why am I even discussing this with you?"

"Maybe because you're trying to stall time before you die? You chicks seem to be all talk and no action," Geeseen said and threw more game controls towards the dumpster that the three girls had taken cover behind. It exploded into dust while the girls threw themselves out of the way of the attack.

"Don't you know that it's unwise to turn your back on other opponents! Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted and Geeseen was barely able to dodge the fire and the red rose that came from behind.

"You really are pathetic creatures aren't you? You have to shout out your attacks in order to make them work! That way your opponents get a warning before the impact and are able to avoid it. You're just a group of little bitches that walk around in really short skirts and think you are so pretty and powerful. But I, Geeseen, will prove to the world that the Sailor Senshi are weak!" Geeseen said and laughed.

"That's it! I won't allow you to call me a bitch ever again!" Mercury yelled as she dusted off her skirt. She stood up and faced Geeseen with a furious face.

(Ami sure is scary when she's angry!) Usagi said with a shudder when she watched her friend.

(Yeah! Remind me to never make her angry! I don't want that aimed at me. I'd rather face an army of youma!) Mamoru said and stared at the usual calm and shy girl with scared eyes.

"Well what are you going to do about it, BITCH?" Geeseen asked with a sarcastic voice.

"I'm going to freeze you to death!" Mercury yelled and with a flick of her wrists she called upon, a previously unknown power. "Arctic freeze tornado……!" Around her wrists huge ice blocks appeared and when she lowered her arms they started spinning until a tornado was formed. "POWER!" The tornado headed strait towards Geeseen. Before he had a chance to react it hit him, and with a loud yell of pain he collapsed onto the ground, turning to dust once again.

"Was that enough to defeat him?" Mercury mused and watched the dust with cautious eyes. In a matter of seconds Geeseen once again stood before them with an evil expression.

"Don't you know that this is useless? Every time that you hurt me I'll recover. There isn't anything you can do to kill me!" he laughed.

"Are you sure about that, Geeseen?" Sailor Moon asked and approached him with confident strides.

(Honey? What are you doing?) Mamoru asked with a shocked voice.

(Trust me, muffin! I know what I'm doing!) Usagi replied with a confident voice.

"What do you mean, little moon brat?" Geeseen asked with a confused voice.

"How do you know that you're immortal?" Sailor Moon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm one of the seven shadow warriors! Of course I'm immortal!" Geeseen replied, a little doubt evident in his voice.

"That may be true, but you're using a human body as a vessel!" Sailor Moon stated.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Geeseen protested, but with a hesitating voice.

"You're half a shadow warrior and half a human. Therefore you're most likely mortal. And because you basically are created of a game you have a number of lives before it's Game Over. I wonder how many you have?" Sailor Moon mused.

"Don't make fun of me little girl! I'm the great and powerful Geeseen. One of the shadow warriors, loyal to the Negaverse! I'm almighty!" Geeseen yelled with an enraged voice.

"Almighty? No, I don't think so! I bet you only have three lives. I wouldn't call that almighty, would you?" Sailor Moon said with a teasing voice.

"And I bet you only have one life little girl! I hope you have enjoyed it, as it soon will be ended!" Geeseen laughed and typed a command on his control pad, causing a pair of gripping claws surrounded with electricity to head towards Sailor Moon at an alarming speed. The others watched in horror as the claws approached their leader. They were too far away to save her. But, to their big surprise, Sailor Moon jumped over the claws with a grace that they didn't know that she possessed, and with a loud yell called out a new attack: "Crescent moon light, POWER!" There was a bright life that forced the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask to avert their eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light subsided they saw their leader kneeling in front of Geeseen with a gentle hand on his forehead. She took up her moon wand and with a look of concentration called upon its power: "Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon and Geeseen started to glow in a soft pink color. When she removed her hand a few seconds later, a black shadow rose from Geeseen's body. It tried to escape but was consumed by the healing light from the moon wand. With a last scream of anger it turned to dust. When the light disappeared, Geeseen transformed back to Jou. Sailor Moon stood up on shaky legs. Tuxedo Mask embraced her tightly and Sailor Moon leaned against him weakly.

"Are you all right Sailor Moon?" Venus asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted. That healing took a lot of power. I'll be fine as soon as I have rested." Sailor Moon said and smiled.

"That was incredible, Sailor Moon! Well done!" Jupiter said.

(Well done, darling,) Mamoru said with a tender voice.

"But you could have defeated him a little earlier don't you think? Then I wouldn't have ice in my hair," Sailor Mars muttered as she tried to remove the ice from her hair.

"How ever did you manage to get ice in your hair, Mars?" Jupiter asked with a giggle.

"Don't laugh; it isn't funny!" Mars fumed. "It's Mercury's fault!" she said as she tried to untangle her hair from the small ice blocks. The only thing indicating that Mercury had heard her was a slight movement of her wrist, which resulted in the ice suddenly melting.

"Ahh! Cold, wet hair!" Mars yelled. "Does anyone have a towel?"

"Actually I think I have one," Sailor Moon said and started to search through her subspace pocket. "Ah, there it is!" She pulled out a white towel with bunnies on and handed it to the wet fire Sailor.

"Thank you Sailor Moon!" Mars said dried her hair with the towel before she handed it back with a grateful smile. "But why are you carrying around a towel in your subspace pocket?"

"Well, you never know when you need one!" Sailor Moon said.

"I wonder what other things you have there?" Jupiter mused.

"Well, let see. Make-up, a change of clothes, manga, candy……."

"I shouldn't have asked!" Jupiter sighed. "If Luna knew that you use you subspace pocket as an extra storage for your candy and manga she would be furious!"

"Well, if neither of you tell her, that's not going to be a problem," Sailor Moon said with a panicked look.

"Well, this information could be useful!" Mars mused with a wicked grin.

"If you tell her about it, you'll regret it Mars! I forbid you!" Sailor Moon said with an unusual commanding voice.

"It looks like this little kitten has claws after all!" Mars said and smiled at Sailor Moon. "Don't worry about though, I won't tell her. After all, you did manage to save Jou. I'm proud of you, so I let this opportunity pass. And, besides, thanks to you I don't have to get back home with wet hair."

"Thank you for your kind words and support!" Sailor Moon said with a brilliant smile and hugged Mars before going back to Tuxedo Mask's loving arms.

Jou choose that moment to moan and open his eyes. "What happened?" he asked and looked around with confused eyes.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked with a gentle voice. Jou looked up to Sailor Moon and his eyes widened when he recognized the Sailor Senshi.

"What happened?" he asked again and looked around.

Sailor Moon helped him up. "You were attacked by a youma. But he's gone now," she replied and gazed at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"A youma?" he asked.

"Yes; it is an evil creature collecting the energy from humans in order to release their master. If they gather enough energy she will awaken and destroy Earth," Tuxedo Mask explained with a serious voice.

"This time they used a different method, though. They were trying to possess your body with a youma. Sailor Moon saved you. If you had stayed like a youma longer, your soul would have been destroyed," Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Moon saved me?" Jou asked and turned his attention towards the leader of the Sailor Senshi. She looked back at him with a tired yet happy expression. From her radiated love and her skin glittered almost silver in the moonlight. "Thank you Sailor Moon. I'm most grateful!" he said and bowed to Sailor Moon.

"There is no need to thank me, Jou. I'm just happy that I could save you in time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to…." Before she finished the sentence, she fainted. Tuxedo Mask managed to catch her before she touched the ground and he carefully lifted her up into his strong arms.

"I'll take her home to my place. I'll bring her back when she has recovered her strength," he said with a tender voice and left the park with the unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jou asked with a concerned voice.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. Tuxedo Mask will take care of her," Jupiter said with a smile.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Jou asked as he watched the disappearing figure of Tuxedo Mask hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yes he does. But enough of this; we'll take you home now. You need your rest as well," Jupiter said and approached Jou. With a smile she easily lifted him up in her arms and headed towards the south of Tokyo.

"Poor Jou, maybe someone should rescue him?" Venus giggled as she heard his cries of terror as the Senshi of thunder hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Talk about literally sweeping a guy off his feet," Mars agreed with amusement in her eyes.

The girls turned around to Mercury, who stood at the same spot as she had when she launched her attack at Geeseen. "Do you think we should rescue him, Mercury?" Venus asked.

Mercury turned around and the girls gasped when they saw the scary expression that still marred her face. With a look of terror the girls looked at each other and then quickly left the park. (How dare he call me a bitch? A bitch? What have I done to deserve such language?) Mercury blinked when she suddenly found herself standing in the park alone.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" she wondered and scratched her head in confusion. "Well, can't think of that right now. I have to study! After all, I'm only a few chapters ahead. Can't fall behind with my studies just because of Senshi Business," she said and headed home as well.

To be continued…..

* * *

**_Hi again! Hope you liked this chapter...The next chapter will not be uploaded until next weekend. I'm going to Milano in Italy tomorrow...It's going to GREAT! Please RR anyway... :) _**

_ClaimingUntoughable- hey love this chapter hope u can write more very soon _

_MoonBunny777- please put a new chapter up soon i need to know what happens_

_Starflower-Gem- oh! Meany! -pouting- ok...so your not exactly a meany...but still! I'm the only one allowed to leave nasty little cliffies in my stories! chuckles I love this story! I can't wait for your next chapter...is it just me or are Mamoru's little 'comments' becoming few and far between? I thought those were funny and the best part of the story! Oh, well...he can't be like that all the time right?_

_**AN/ You are right with your observation. If I would have his comments throughout this whole story, it think the story will be quite boring.**  
_

_artisia- yeah, new chapter... can't wait for the next_

_dancingpixies- You need to continue! Evil cliffies! -sends her Red-Eyes Blackness Dragon and her three Blue Eyes White Dragons after the cliffies..- lolol I love this fic, you need to continue. Wait..I said that twice --, This is a good fic.  
-headbangs to Metallica-_

_MeiMeiPrettyFlower- interesting...so are there "light warriors" too? shadow..light, they go together, no? well, great chapter! Add some more humor! I missed it in this chapter! think...Funny:))_

**_AN:Hmmm...I'm not sure if I follow your thought. What did you mean with light warriors? Man, I'm tired. Maybe that is why I can't undertand your comment right now. _**

_Edens-MoonlightAngel- I really enjoy this story but I feel like I'm rewatching the SM episodes all over again. Add alittle more of your own plot into the story. Make it more your own. This is not a flame because I love your fic. and just want to see more of your ideas and plot lines come out in your fic._

**_AN/ Don't worry...it is coming later on... _**

_Kat ffgirlmoonie- oik,i'm sorry to say that i skimmed theought the chapter cause i have to go to bed!_

_Sailormoonhannah- THis was a wonderful chapter! please update soon!_

_Anime Goddess47- Awesome Chappy, You've just got to update soonner._

_Tsukia- 'nother great chapter. So now we have jedite a shadow warrior and three scouts along with tuxie at the end of the chapter in battle.interesting way to leave us hanging. love the story_

_Ishq- hm this chapter was good! Ya i always wondered y mako-chan never went to mamoru and said oo he looks like my old boyfriend...i really do wonder y cause i wonder love to have him as my bf winkwinknudgenudge (hehe!) And i thought it was hilarious when rei called jadiete cute cause that was soo out of character for her! So have none of the generals died yet? Cause if they haven't could you please make the senshi go with the generals cause that would be great! kk update son! Ishq_

**_AN/ No, no one of the generals have died yet...Jedaite is the first one they meet. On your other question: you have to read and find out. :) _**

_Serenity's Blaim- kk_

_KeikoKasaiTora- keep on going. It is really good._

_ashpup- oo... i remember this one as well...i luv how u put parts in. r u going to make mamoru forget usagi and turn evil? ..wonder how that wud go if they still had the mind link and all. but this is ure story so ill just have 2 w8t. update ASAP!_

_blvd- me want MORE! lol! ur stories are great! eep it up!_

_CharmedSerenity3-Love it. Update soon. The only words I have for you._

_anangelslife- cool chap!_

_meljoy-Well, at least they are once step closer in finding their princess!_

_LunaScoobyGurl-Very good...I'm very curious now to see how far you'll take the story...will Mamoru and Usagi ever stop hearing each others thoughts? It's going to be very interesting to see in later chapters what will happen..._

_Red-Rose18-great chapter please update soon!_

_cardcaptor eternity- hey, this is a good chapter considering you updated at 3:30 in the morning today... no offense though, i do like it_

**_AN/ Actually I did send out this either in the morning around 9AM or in the evening 9PM. I live in Sweden, so the time is different here..._**

_

* * *

_


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 24

* * *

" Speak"

(Thoughts)

* * *

Tuxedo Mask landed just outside his home, underneath a tree. (Usagi? Honey?) He mentally tried to wake up his unconscious girlfriend who rested peacefully in his strong arms. (It's amazing that she weights nothing if you considered the amount of food that she eats every day.)

(Ha, ha! Very funny, baka!) Usagi responded when she woke up to the sound of his voice.

(Well, don't you think it's strange? I mean, where does all the food go?) Mamoru mused with a teasing smile.

(Hmph!) was the only response he got from the pouting senshi in his arms. (Help me down instead of teasing me!)

(Why? I like to have you in my arms.) Mamoru teased but helped her down anyway.

Usagi stretched her body with a yawn. (I'm so stiff. Fighting that Shadow demon really was exhausting.)

(Well you did manage to defeat it. Now there are only six of them left,) Mamoru said with a proud smile.

(But where are they? Where do they hide? If we don't save them in time then...) Usagi said with a worried voice.

(Please don't worry, honey! We'll defeat them all and save their human souls,) Mamoru said in a comforting tone.

(I hope so, muffin. I refuse to let innocent people suffer more because of the Negaverse,) Usagi responded with a determined voice and kissed Mamoru tenderly on his chin.

(Honey, can't I get a real kiss instead?) Mamoru pouted.

(You want a real kiss?) Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

(Yes; I want a kiss from a young woman that kisses her boyfriend, not a child kissing her father.)

(Mamoru! I'm tired and all my body aches. I'm really not up to this childish game,) Usagi sighed.

(If I get a real kiss from your delicate lips I'll promise you that you'll be able to rest soon. How's that?) Mamoru asked with a pleading voice.

(Promise?)

(Promise! I can even massage your shoulders if you want me to.) Mamoru added the last part with a mischievous look in his eyes.

(And I'm sure that you don't have any ulterior motive for the massage?) Usagi asked with a doubtful voice.

(Ulterior motive? Of course not! I'm only trying to be a good boyfriend,) Mamoru said with a hand over his heart. (And it will give me a chance to touch her beautiful body.)

WHAM! Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder.

(No ulterior motive, right? Don't try to lie to me! Don't forget that I can hear your every thought!) she yelled at him.

(But honey!) Mamoru said with a pleading voice.

(Don't honey me!) Usagi responded with a stubborn voice.

(But, I can't help it! I'm a normal man, after all. A man my age thinks about sex all the time; it's natural! And it's partially your fault that I thought about your body.)

(My fault?) Usagi asked with a confused voice.

(After I had seen your sexy naked body, I just couldn't stop thinking about it.)

(Well, like I have said before, it wasn't my fault! I wasn't deliberately trying to show myself naked for you! I was half asleep and besides……)

(Maybe we should detransform before anyone notices us? It wouldn't be good if anyone saw us here!) Mamoru interrupted her and looked around with suspicious eyes.

(You're right! Wouldn't want more pictures in the newspaper!) Usagi agreed.

(There is no one around! Let's destransform and continue this talk at my place!)

They detransformed and Usagi watched him with curious eyes. "Your place? Do you live here?" she asked with a shocked voice when she saw which building he pointed to. "But this complex is in one of the most expensive areas in Tokyo!"

"Well, after my family died I inherited a little money!" Mamoru answered and regarded the building with a sad smile.

"A little money? To afford an apartment here, your family must have been extremely wealthy!" Usagi said and looked at her boyfriend with confused eyes.

"Do you want to take a look?" Mamoru asked.

"Well I'm not sure if my dad is okay with this…"

"Well he isn't here right now and besides I have some chocolate cookies……." Mamoru added with a teasing smile.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Usagi interrupted and almost dragged Mamoru to the entrance.

"You'll risk your father's wrath for chocolate but not for me?" Mamoru sulked.

"Well, partially the chocolate but I also think that you are right! If we don't tell him, he won't find out!" Usagi said with a smile. "Now, stop looking like a sad boy and show me your apartment!"

"You're right! Let's go inside!" Mamoru agreed and took her hand in his own and entered the building. They stepped through the glass doors and Usagi gasped loudly.

The ground floor was huge. Marble floor, dark blue thick carpets, light blue walls and enormous marble pillars. Fountains and big plants in all kind of colors were everywhere. The elevators were dark blue and just in front of them was a luxurious reception made in marble and leather sofas for the visitors. A man approached them and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chiba!" the janitor said with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hashimoto," Mamoru responded politely. "Please let me introduce my girlfriend to you: Usagi this is Hashimoto Junzo; Mr. Hashimoto, meet Tsukino Usagi."

"Good day, Miss Tsukino. It's an honor to meet such a beautiful young lady," he said and bowed.

"Thank you, Hashimoto. You're too kind!" Usagi responded and bowed back.

"It's about time you found someone special, Mr. Chiba. I think you made a wise choice," Junzo said as he saw the love and care that radiated from Usagi.

"Thank you. I know that I'm most fortunate that I have met her. Did I receive any important packages today?" Mamoru asked.

"Just the usual, Chiba," Junzo said with a sigh and handed Mamoru a big bag filled with letters.

"I don't understand them! When are they going to give up?" Mamoru sighed and with a wave to Junzo they stepped into the elevator.

"What is it in the bag, Mamoru? It looks really heavy!" Usagi asked with a curious voice.

"I'll show you when we get up to my apartment," Mamoru replied and took a key from his pocket. He inserted they key to the keyhole to the 30th floor and turned the key around. The elevator started with a slow vibration to move upwards.

"Do you live in the penthouse of this building?" she asked with surprised eyes.

"Yes; remind me to show you the view from the terrace. It's amazing!" Mamoru responded with a smile.

"You never told me you were wealthy," Usagi said with a disappointed voice.

"Is money that important to you? Does it matter if I have money?" Mamoru asked with a serious voice.

"No of course not! I don't care if you are wealthy or poor. I love you not the money you have or don't have."

"Well then, what's the problem?" Mamoru asked with a brilliant smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I usually don't tell anyone of my wealth. I avoid mentioning it because I would like them to be with me for who I am, not how much money I have," Mamoru replied.

"But I thought you were a poor student! After all you always wear that green jacket," Usagi said.

"What's wrong with the green jacket?" Mamoru asked with a confused voice.

"It's ugly and it's the only jacket I have ever seen you wear," Usagi said with a frown.

"Do you really think it is ugly? Mamoru asked.

"Yes it is!" Usagi sighed.

"Do you want to know why I always wear it?" Mamoru asked with a tender smile.

"Yes, why?" Usagi asked with a curious voice.

"It was the jacket that I wore when I saw you for the first time."

"Really? You wear it all the time because of me?" Usagi asked with a doubtful voice. "But why?"

"You were the first girl that didn't saw me as trophy to show their friends. You weren't worshipping me, but saw me as a normal human of flesh and bone. You interested me from the start and slowly I fell in love with you," Mamoru replied and stroked her chin with tender fingers. "The jacket is precious to me, because it reminds me of you!"

"But I thought you hated me then? You always teased me!"

"The reason I teased you from the first day was that I didn't know how to tell you I liked you. And then Sailor Moon appeared and I fell in love with her, too. I got confused; how could I be in love with two girls at the same time? That's why I continued to tease you! I didn't know how else I should treat you. I was so confused! But it turned alright in the end, didn't it? I got both of them, because they were one and the same!" he said with a tender smile.

"That's so sweet! Poor darling, I confused you a lot, didn't I?" Usagi asked.

"Yes you did! I can't understand why I couldn't figure out who you were though. Both Sailor Moon and Tsukino Usagi share the same klutz attacks and the loud wailings."

"Baka! That was rude!" Usagi fumed.

"Well it's true! But don't worry; I love you just as you are! I wouldn't want you to change!" Mamoru defended himself.

"That's good, but don't call me a klutz or a crybaby!"

"Sorry honey, bad habits are hard to break!" Mamoru replied with a little smile.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you stop wearing that jacket!" Usagi replied.

"Do I have to? I've become pretty attached to it!" Mamoru said with a sullen face.

"Well, you can keep it. But please wear another jacket? I have an idea! Why don't we buy a new jacket for you? In black I think! Green isn't really your color!" Usagi said as she studied him closely.

"If you help me pick it out, sure! Now come on, we're up!" Mamoru said and led Usagi out of the elevator to a huge door made of oak. He took out his house-key and opened the door.

They entered a large two-bedroom penthouse with wall-to-wall carpeting in the whole apartment. It was very tastefully decorated in a modern style and all rooms had glass doors to the huge terrace that surrounded the entire penthouse. The living room was huge with yellow wallpaper and blue carpet. It had two very large comfortable looking white couches with chocolate silk cushions and enormous windows with a fabulous panoramic view of Tokyo. It was fully equipped with the latest TV, DVD and B&O sound system. It has a large dining area in Japanese style with raw silk wall coverings that made a rich backdrop for the antiques that decorated the room. In the dining area stood a beautiful black dining table with seats for six people. Beside the dining room was a large modern kitchen with all the latest kitchen equipment. The master bedroom was in a simple style with a huge bed, a big closet and a futon. The room was decorated in beige and white. The only other color in the room was the yellow/white coverlet on the bed. The guestroom had two beds, a closet and a futon. It was decorated in blue and green. The main bathroom was located between the two bedrooms. It was new and modern, with a built-in Jacuzzi, a separate shower, and 2 sinks. The other bathroom in the hallway had a washing machine, drier and a shower.

When Mamoru showed Usagi around, she watched everything with huge eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Mamoru asked.

"It's huge!" Usagi stuttered.

"You don't like it do you?" Mamoru said with a disappointed smile.

"Of course I like it! I think it is a beautiful apartment. But all this space for one person? It must be a lot to clean!" Usagi said with a frown.

Mamoru laughed when he saw her expression of disgusts when she thought about cleaning the 200 square meter apartment. "Actually I don't clean it, Usagi. I hire a cleaner twice a month."

"In that case I love it!" Usagi said with a smile. "But it is still huge!"

"Well, my family owns this complex after all. But that's not the only reason why I'm keeping this apartment. Even though I don't remember it, I grew up here."

"What do you mean? Don't you remember your childhood?" Usagi asked with a shocked voice.

"Well, I was in a car accident when I was six years old. I lost not only my entire family in the accident but my memories as well. I don't remember a single thing before the accident," Mamoru said with a neutral voice.

"Don't you remember your parents? That's awful! I'm sorry, Mamoru. If I knew how much you had suffered I would have treated you differently," Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't apologize Usagi! You didn't know because I choose not to tell you. And, besides, I always insulted you first; it is I who should apologize," Mamoru said and hugged her close. "Besides I have you now; you are my family."

"Don't forget the Senshi, Artemis, Luna, my parents and my irritating brother. They belong to your family as well," Usagi said with a smile.

"I don't know what caused fate to send you to me, but I'm grateful to make you a part of my life. Heavens know that I don't deserve you!" Mamoru said.

"Don't be silly! Of course you deserve me! It is I who doesn't deserve you!" Usagi said with a tender smile.

"Listen to us! Arguing about who deserves the other! Why don't we just enjoy each others company instead?" Mamoru suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like a plan! Mamoru?" Usagi said with a sweat smile.

"Yes, honey?"

"Didn't you mention something about cookies before?" Usagi asked with a pleading voice.

"Yes I did. I just have to look through my post first," Mamoru said and sat down in one of the couches.

"You know, you haven't told me whom you were talking about before: Who never gives up? And what's in that bag?" Usagi asked with a curious voice.

"I meant this!" Mamoru said and emptied the bags' content on the living room table.

Usagi gasped when she saw what it was.

To be continued……..

* * *

**_AN/ Hi, Guess who is back? I loved it in Italy. It was warm and sunny. When we left Italy it was 30deg. Celsius and it was not a cloud on the heaven. When we arrived in Sweden it was 10deg. Celsius and raining. I want back! Very well, we had a lot of fun and I shopped a lot of clothes. We visited the Doumo, what an amazing cathedral. We went up to the roof. I was scared to death. I'm afraid of heights, but the view was worth it. We also visited Venice. It's an amazing city. It took 3 hours with train from Milan. But if you book a weekend in Milan it costs about 1100Dollars, to expensive. Now, we were there for 8 hours for 50dollars. Other than that, I can recommend the ice cream of Milan, it's really good. Anyway, back to work tomorrow...Yuck, I would like to have more holidays, but in four weeks I have another 3,5 weeks vacation...Hope you think this chapter was worth the wait?_**

_Gena346- Mercury was tough that Chapter. Love the writer  
_

_KeikoKasaiTora- Very well written, I really like this cahpter. Who would have thought that Ami could lose her temper like that? Wouldn't want to see that again! NEWay, keep on writing!  
_

_Sirei- Hey very cool story!  
I love how you make Mao-chan and Usagi act and I hope that she becomes a little more mature in your story because of Mamo-chan's "connection"!  
Hope you update soon!  
_

_inuyasha4ever1- omgi love ur story i can't wait to read the next chapter this chapter was so good palz update asap kk mia  
_

_ffgirlmoonie- OK, I didn't skim the chapter but i was a little bored...' :(_

_**AN/ Was there anything that you didn't like? Do you have any suggestions for improvment? ** _

_Edens-MoonlightAngel- Wow a side of Amy no one has ever seen before! LOL! Well another great chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next.  
Kat  
_

_Princess Consuela bananahamock- this is 1 of the best stories ive ever read! plz update it soon cos i cnt wait 2 find otu wat happens. ure a great author, keep it up._

_**AN/ Why thank you! blushes** _

_EmeraldSeaSerpent- Please update! Is there gonna be lemon at Darien's place when Serena wakes up? Please update! (begins chanting incessantly) Update! Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!_

_**AN/ Read next chapter and find out! ;)** _

_dancingpixies- I need more chapters... Did you have fun in Italy? I wish I could go somwhere like that, but then I'd have to save prolly about 5 grand to go. lolol Anyway, I cannot wait untill the next chapter  
_

_ashpup- continue when u can...hope u have fun in itlay, u are so lucky...sigh...anyway when u come back pliz update.  
_

_immortalwizardpirateelf-fan- LMAO! This is one of the best and most in character Sailor Moon Fics I've read. ou have the teasing relationship between Serna (Usagi) and Darien (Mamoru) down perfectly. Please update soon!_

_**AN/ That's so sweet of you to say...bows in gratitude** _

_Red-Rose18- oo I'm jealous I want to go to Italy great chapter I loved mercury she as funny I also liked how you had Rei cut Usagi some slack and praise the good job she did. please update as soon as you can!  
_

_Ishq- Your going to italy! Lucky! Have fun and remember to tell us about ur trip when you come back! kk I liked the chapter it had lots of action! At the start of the chapter when jed and rei were having their heated conversation...well it sounded more like flirting (hehe!) I really do hope you put the senshi with generals! O and i loved the part where ami was called a Bitch and how she was so pissed because of it. But hey if i was ami i would be a little ticked if i was called a bitch by um anyone! O and i hope something happens at dareins apartment when sere and dare are ALL BY THEMSELVES! (wiggles eyebrows!) lol update soonIshq  
_

_Rose Mitzkah- hei! you're going to italy! that's going to be so un... though it means that you can update the next weekend... sighs oh well! have fun... and really cool chap! gives cookie:D  
_

_MeiMeiPrettyFlower- well, like lesser warriors that help the sailor scouts. like shadowwarriors but good...well great chapter UPDATE SOON!  
_

_kagome-is-me- Great job..I can't wait for the following chapters! Keep up the good work.  
_

_MizzDL- A little change in attitude for Amy I liked it! But the important thing is that Darien iz taking Serena to his place... so what's going to happen when she wakes upMizzDL waz here  
_

_blvd - love the story! cant wait for the next one  
_

_serenity-james17210- great keep up the good work & update soon  
_

_Tsukia- You like keeping us on our toes don't you?  
Well your doing a good job of it.  
I can't wait to find out what jupiter is going to do to jou? if anything.  
And what is Sere going to think waking up at Dare's? although she will mostlikely love it i think she'll be surprised as well.  
Can't wait for more.  
ja ne  
_

_Sailormoonhannah- this was a very good chapter!  
_

_cardcaptor eternity- wow! you're going to italy! kewl! you're from sweden! kewl! this chapter was very touching and cute  
_

_CharmedSerenity3- Aww, So what's gong to happen in Darien's apartment? Update soon.  
_

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 25

* * *

" Speak" 

(Thoughts)

* * *

"It's letters! It must be at least 50 of them!" Usagi gasped as she regarded the letters on the table. She chose one and studied it closely. The letter of her choice was silver with a smell of perfume. "Can I open it?" Usagi asked with a curious voice. 

"Be my guest!" Mamoru said and sat down in one of the white couches.

Usagi opened the letter and started to read it aloud.

"Dearest Mamoru. You don't know me, but I have been admiring you from a distance for a while. I love everything about you and I hope that we can have the opportunity to go out on a date sometime. I would like to know everything that is important to you! I'm sure that I can make you happy. With love, Komoya Mitsuski."

Usagi gasped when she realized what she held in her hand. "This is a love letter, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

"Yes, I know!" Mamoru sighed.

"Are all of the others?" Usagi asked with a doubtful voice as she regarded the pile of over 50 letters.

"Probably! And this is only one day's delivery," Mamoru said and opened another letter. "I would love to spend the evening with you snuggled up against you shoulder when we cruise around town in your Porsche."

"You have a Porsche?" Usagi asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes, a red one. That is the only thing I couldn't resist buying."

"My brother is going to love you!" she said with a sigh. "But back to the subject: Do you receive this many love-letters everyday?"

"Almost!" Mamoru sighed.

"But what do you do with all of them?" Usagi asked with a curious voice.

"I'll let one of my employee answer them politely but negatively."

"Do you have an employee? You mean like a man that works for you?"

"Well, I do own this building among other complexes," Mamoru explained and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, wait a minute! You own this building?" Usagi asked with a shocked voice.

"Well, not me personally. My company does."

"Oh, I see! Your COMPANY owns it? I didn't even know that you owned an apartment, and now I find out that you're a wealthy businessman. I think I have to sit down for a moment," Usagi said and sat down next to Mamoru on the couch.

"Does it bother you so much that I'm wealthy?" Mamoru asked and trailed his fingertips along her chin.

"It doesn't bother me, I'm just shocked, and that's all! I haven't heard about your wealth before. It's surprising that the man that wears the same ugly jacked everyday is a millionaire!" Usagi said and picked up another letter and regarded it closely.

(Why don't they give up? This has been going on since my fortune was revealed. Newspapers! I hate them. Always so nosey! If they hadn't revealed it, maybe my life would be a lot easier. At least I wouldn't have a fan club as Chiba Mamoru, only as Tuxedo Kamen.)

(Even if you weren't wealthy, there would be a lot of girls interested in you,) Usagi said as she opened the letter.

(You really think so?) Mamoru asked with an uncertain voice. (I thought they just wanted my money!)

(Well, I'm sure that's just an added bonus! I think they want your sexy body most of all! I mean who wouldn't?) Usagi replied to busy to open the letter to realize the stupidity of that comment.

"Really? Maybe you would like to taste it?" Mamoru said aloud with a suggestive smile.

"Huh?" Usagi replied with a confused voice. (What is he talking about?)

"Well you told me that my body is sexy and that most women would kill to have it. I'm offering it to you," Mamoru said and placed a kiss on Usagi's surprised lips.

"Did I really say that your body is sexy?" Usagi asked, embarrassed.

"You sure did, and since I'm a generous man, I'll give it to you!" Mamoru said with a smile.

"Oh? What a gentleman," Usagi muttered. (Not that I'm complaining, but if daddy found out, he would kill you!)

"Then, we just have to make sure that he won't!" Mamoru said and trailed kisses from her mouth over her chin and to her right ear. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Usagi placed her arms around his neck, the letter falling down to the floor, unnoticed. She craned her neck so that he would have better access to ear and neck. Mamoru smiled at her and gently nibbled her ear before licking it slowly. Usagi inhaled deeply. "Mamo-chan!" she said breathlessly. Her nipples hardened and she could feel her body heat up several degrees. One of his hands left her waist to wander up to her right breast. It stopped just underneath it and fingertips trailed the sensitive skin there. Usagi couldn't help herself but started to giggle. "Stop it Mamo-chan! I'm ticklish!" she giggled softly.

"Then I just have to be more careful about sensitive areas, right?" Mamoru said with a husky voice before his hand grasped her right breast and squeezed it softly.

(I'm burning up….please help me…..I need…..I'm not sure what I need, but I have to have it soon…) Usagi thought with her eyes clouded with passion as she squirmed underneath him, trying to find release for the pressure building up between her legs.

"Don't worry, Usako. I promise you that I'll help you ease the tension you're feeling!" Mamoru said before tracing her nipple with his fingertips. Usagi's giggle was replaced by a lustful moan. She lay back on the couch with passionate eyes and slightly parted lips. Mamoru smiled at her and placed a light kiss on her mouth before gently removing her shirt. He regarded with hungry eyes as more and more creamy skin was revealed to him. First it was her belly button that was visible, then the creamy skin of her flat stomach, after that her rib that was visible due to Usagi's heavy breathing, and then her pink bra was visible. It was a push-up bra that created an impressing cleavage pressed to the lace fabric. Instead of removing the bra, he kissed her nipples through the fabric, causing another moan to leave her lips. He sucked in her nipple between his lips and used his teeth to tease it. With his left hand he squeezed the other nipple, regarding her every movement with lustful eyes. He unclasped her bra and slowly took it off to expose her naked breast. He was going slowly enough so she could protest at any time. But no such complaint was made. She was as eager to do this as he was.

"Oh gods," she managed to moan.

He complied with her moans by lowering his head to her tender breast. He began to slowly suck on her hard pink nipple, causing her moans to increase. Mamoru sucked harder, flicking his tongue on her nipple ever so often. Afterwards, he turned to the next breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. She closed her eyes in passion; she had never felt like this before. After a while, he left her breast and kissed his way down to her belly button. He licked the inside of it but stopped when Usagi started to giggle. "You really are ticklish aren't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan…." Usagi started to say with an embarrassed voice but was silenced by Mamoru.

"Don't apologize, Usako. I'm only teasing you, that's all," Mamoru said with a gentle smile. (Oh my god, she is so beautiful…I don't deserve this…) His thoughts trailed off when his mouth was suddenly caught in a passionate kiss.

(Of course you deserve me, Mamo-chan. But I think that it's unfair that I'm half-naked and you are still dressed. I think we have to do something about that, don't you?) Usagi asked mentally with a passionate voice as she undid the buttons of his shirt with trembling hands, then helped him to shrug out of it and toss it aside. She ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling his muscles, his small brown nipples that hardened at her touch. She leaned in and flicked her tongue over his nipple. He groaned with pleasure as she did this and felt himself ready to explode right then. (You're so beautiful, Mamo-chan!)

"Isn't that my line, Usako?" Mamoru asked as he made a strangled sound deep in his throat and pushed her down on the couch so that he could slip her skirt off, then her panties. And then she was naked beneath him. She squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed, wishing they had turned off the lights before starting this. As if she could have predicted this.

(She is even more beautiful than I remember,) Mamoru thought and let his hungry eyes travel along her body. He unbound her "meatballs" and let the long golden waves of hair tumble over her shoulders. Usagi squirmed as Mamoru examined her body with his eyes. And the sight before him was truly a sight to behold. Usagi was lying on the white couch with her beautiful blonde hair under her body with few wisps came down around her breasts. They were large like apples with aroused pink nipples, thanks to his touch. Mamoru let his eyes travel down her body and over her flat stomach down to her tuft of blonde hair. He looked at her long curvaceous legs and wanted nothing more than to feel them pulling him deep inside her body. "Damn it, Usagi! You are more perfect than I remembered!"

Usagi blushed scarlet and refused to open her eyes. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, placing her on his bed. She could hear him taking off his own jeans, his boxers, and then his hands were sliding up and down her legs, up her thighs, spreading them. Everything after that was a dim memory for Usagi. She remembered pleasure, then a little pain and then extreme satisfaction. The next moment she remembered clearly was when she drove her nails into his back, and screamed "Mamo-chan!" as she shivered in a powerful orgasm. This was too much for Mamoru, he felt himself explode as he shouted "Usako!" Exhausted, they slept in each other's arms, completely unaware of what had happened to them.

In four different parts of town, four Senshi felt the presence of their princess. They quickly transformed and followed the tug in their hearts to where their precious princess was located. They were glad that she finally had revealed herself and hurried to their destination. Soon the four Guardians of the Princess of the Moon were gathered outside a complex in the richer parts of Tokyo. They nodded before going up to the penthouse of the house. They entered the balcony and followed the tug in their heart to the master bedroom. What they saw there made them faint in surprise…….

To be continued……

* * *

_**AN/ Hello all...there you go a little PRIVATE time for the lovebirds, and man did they make good use of it? This chapter is a little changed because of the rules on ff. You can find the whole chapter and up to chapter 27 on Destiny's Gateway. Is uploaded as a zip file, beacuse the owner is sick and not able to fix the index yet. And for all of you that gets crazy about all the cliffies. It's an obsessin I have, so please don't be angy with me. I can't help it, I promise. My chapters has a life of their own. Congrats to all of you who guessed that it was love letters, you were right! Thank you for all of you who reviewed. It really means a lot to me...Take care everyone!**  
_

_azngurl0117- awesome story! i cant wait until the next chapter! i just love romance! well, glad u had fun in italy! hope u post the next chapter soon!_

_ashpup- luv this all, cant w8t to see wat is nex. keep it up girl...;)_

_Meli-Chan39- GR curses on you! Why must all the writers off the awesome fanfic site destroy me with clifies? WHY? Other than the freaky writing..Congrats! That rocked (as usual) please keep the steady flow of chpters up! BTW I might have a story for Samllville upi soon if anyone ish interested!_

_ffgirlmoonie- Is it like some dating service thingy, r people asking if he can work for them as a modle, r some family saying that htey r his family r something?_

_Gena346- DEAR I LOVE THIS FAN FIC AND THE WRITER! I want more chapters PLEASE!_

_Serenity84- I love your story as soon as the next chapter is out i cant stop reading it. please update soon_

_MeiMeiPrettyFlower- YOU LIVE IN SWEDEN! COOL! hehehe! i bet you its like fan mail or something in the bag...it sounds like it. maybe he's SANTA CLAUS! you know all the letters? ok, never mind, but its a theory! UPDATE VERY VERY VERY VERY SOON!_

_Edens-MoonlightAngel- You are so evil! You leave your readers on a cliffhanger EVERY chapter! I think you're enjoying it alittle to much! LOL. I loved this chapter, I hope the next chapter fills in the answers to all the questions the readers are dying to know! Great story, hope you update soon!  
_

_ KatKeikoKasaiTora- Hey girl very gud. Yo what's in the bag? A bunch of love letters? Proposals? I mean a hot guy like that should be getting them, let a sista in on the secrets..._

_Ishq- Man it looks like you had alot of fun in Italy! I haven't been there yet but i wonna go bad! kk this chapter was pretty cool but i really wonder whats in the package! sounds interesting soo update! Update! Update Ishq_

_MizzDL- signedI liked it kee it coming_

_CharmedSerenity3- Hey, You always leaving on the edge of my seat, waiting for the next chapter. I love it. Update soon._

_blvd- i LOVE the story! i wonder whats gonna happen next? cant wait! hope u had fun on ur vacation!_

_Tsukia- Another interesting chapter Now tell me, is it love letters from all his adoring fans/wanna be girlfriends? Is it? I love your story_

_Red-Rose18- great chapter I 'm glad u had fun in Italy! please update soon I want to know what's in the bag I have guesses but I want to know if they are right_

_YamiNirina- Wow great Ihave read this story sence u first wrote it but haven't been able to review love it.Oh I think I now what the letters r letters from girls.lol._

_Sailormoonhannah- I LOVE this chapter! and for me the wait was worth the wait! I'm glad you had fun on your vacation! please update soon!_

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 26

* * *

" Speak" 

(Thoughts)

* * *

The first one to awaken was Mamoru. (I have never felt this good before,) he thought with a smile, his eyes still closed. (To think that love could make you so tired but yet so full of life. Maybe I should wake her up so I can see her beautiful eyes once again? And then I can….) His thoughts were interrupted when he opened his eyes and discovered that his bedroom's floor was occupied by four unconscious Sailor Senshi. "Why are the Sailor Senshi here?" he muttered to himself. 

The voice caused Minako to awaken from her faint. She slowly sat up with her hand against her aching head. "Ouch! Why do I feel like I've been run over by a truck?" she moaned before she became aware of her surroundings. Her wide eyes traveled from the startled naked man in the bed to the girl barely noticeable, due to the blanket, beside him. She did notice something however, and when she turned back her attention to Mamoru her eyes were full of accusation. "What did you DO to her?" she asked with a loud voice.

Her voice was so loud that she awoke Rei, Ami and Makoto. They looked around them with confused eyes before turning their attention to the angry naked man in the bed.

"What do you mean with WHAT I HAVE DONE WITH HER, Minako? Isn't that obvious?"

The other girls gasped as one as they noticed Usagi's naked form in the bed.

"But Mamoru-san. You have…you have….." Rei said with a shocked voice.

"Yes, I have been making love with her….." Mamoru said.

"But…." Makoto protested.

"Making her a woman," Mamoru continued.

"But…..you have…." Ami started to protest but she was interrupted as well.

"Does EVERYONE have a problem with me making her a woman?" Mamoru asked with an angry voice.

"Well, you got that right!" Minako said with an amused smile.

"Defiantly a woman!" Ami said while typing on her computer.

"Yeah, and defiantly BIGGER!" Makoto snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked with a confused voice.

"We are talking about Odango Atama, whom you somehow changed!" Rei said.

"Changed?" Mamoru asked and turned to look at Usagi for the first time. His eyes widened with shock as he took in his lover's appearance. (She has….she has….) He was too stunned by her presence to finish his thought. Beside him lay a naked angel. She had large transparent wings that shimmered in silver. Her hair had turned silver and was longer than it used to be. A golden Crescent Moon was visible on her forehead. She had aged, as well. Her face was more mature than earlier. He quickly looked under the blanket and gasped loudly when he saw her body.

"What is it, Mamoru-san?" Minako asked with a concerned voice.

"She has…she is…" Mamoru mumbled.

"WHAT? What has happened to her?" Rei asked with a frown.

"She has aged to my age and she's beautiful….and naked….her body has matured….and did I mention that she is naked?" Mamoru said with glossy eyes.

"That's it! You HENTAI!…I'll…." Rei yelled at him before she suddenly looked at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"What is it, Rei-san? Have I changed as well?" Mamoru asked with a curious voice.

"What?…..No, you haven't.." Rei mumbled still staring at him.

Mamoru looked down to see what she found so interesting and noticed that the blanket only covered a very little part of his body. He smiled at the girls with an amused smile as he discovered that they all, beside Ami, admired his body. "Never seen a naked man before, girls?" he teased them.

Everyone beside Makoto, blushed and forced themselves to avert their eyes from him.

"We were only admiring the view that you so graciously offered, Mamoru-san!" Makoto said with a teasing smile as her eyes traveled over his body. "And it's not everyday that you have the opportunity to admire a naked man, so you can't blame us. We are not blind, you know."

"What Makoto is trying to say is that we seem to have come a bad time. Maybe we should come back later, when you both are decent?" Minako asked, her eyes going back to his naked body.

"What's all the racket about?" A sleepy voice was heard from the bed beside Mamoru.

(We have company, my love. Namely four Senshi. Please get rid of them so we can get dressed?) Mamoru asked her mentally.

(Clothes?) Usagi repeated with a sleepy voice before her eyes suddenly snapped opened. She studied her four friends with a death-glare. The girls understood immediately and looked away from Mamoru. "Stoop drooling over MY boyfriend!" she hissed at them with angry silver eyes.

(They are silver,) Mamoru mumbled.

(Silver?) Usagi asked with a confused voice and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Usagi-chan. Your boyfriend, or not, he's still a hunk. A girl can't help it!" Rei replied.

"Get a grip, Rei-chan. Why look at him when we can look at Usagi-chan?" Ami asked as she regarded Usagi closely, typing furiously on her computer.

"Look at me?" Usagi asked with a confused voice. "Why would you look at me?"

"Well, after all, you are more interesting than a half-naked man," Ami said, continuing to type on her computer.

"Ami? I didn't know that you like girls like that," Usagi said with a blush.

"What?" A confused Ami asked before she realized that her comment could be misunderstood as…. "No, no, no…I don't like girls that way!" she replied with a blush.

"Then, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she looked at the other girls. When she noticed that they as well as Ami regarded her with curious eyes, she raised her arms in defeat. "Come on! It's not the first time you have seen me naked, you know! What is so different this time?" (Do I have a hiccie or something?) she asked Mamoru mentally.

(Well, I haven't looked close enough to establish that yet! I can examine you later, if you would like to know?) Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow and a passionate gleam in his eyes, causing Usagi to blush.

"What are you two talking about? What did Mamoru tell you, Usagi-chan? I bet it was something hentai!" Rei asked with a curious voice.

"Never mind that; you were about to tell me why you all suddenly find me so interesting," Usagi reminded them.

"Well, you are a BABE! You can't blame us for looking," Makoto said with a teasing voice.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled with an embarrassed voice.

"Well, it's true! Your naughty little games did something to you!" Makoto replied.

"What Makoto, is trying to say is that you have changed Usagi-chan," Ami said with a gentle voice.

"Changed?" Usagi repeated slowly.

"Yes! Look in the mirror!" Minako said.

"I can't look in the mirror. I'm naked!" Usagi said with a blush.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, we know that!" Rei replied.

"Then you know why I can't!" Usagi said with a pout.

"Why not? It's only us girls and your lover after all," Makoto said with a teasing voice.

"GUYS!" Usagi wailed.

"All right, all right! We'll let you get dressed in private, but you'll notice what we are talking about as soon as you are trying to get out of the bed," Ami said and exited the room, dragging the other girls with her.

"AMI! Let go of me…..I want to see this…" Rei protested but couldn't shake herself loose of the death-grip that Ami had on her arm. Ami pushed the girls out of the bedroom and closed the door firmly behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, they could hear the other girl's loud voices, yelling at Ami. Then suddenly, all that was heard was whispers. Usagi's eyes widened.

"You don't think that something happened to them, do you?" she asked Mamoru with a concerned voice.

* * *

When Ami had pulled the other girls out of the room, they started yelling at her as soon as the door was closed. 

"Why did you do that?" Minako yelled.

"I wanted to see Usagi's reaction when she notices that she has wings," Rei mumbled.

"And the hair…" Minako said.

"And the crescent moon…." Rei added.

"Not to mention her somewhat bigger assets!" Makoto said with a smile.

"MAKOTO!" the other girls yelled.

"What? They looked huge!" Makoto said with an innocent smile.

"Well, after all she is 19 years old now. You have to expect some changes," Ami replied softly.

"19 years old?" the girls chorused with shocked voices.

"How is it possible?" Minako asked.

"And what does it mean?" Rei asked with a frown.

"Well, I'm not sure…but I do detect more magical powers from her now than before. And her DNA has completely changed. She's not human now," Ami said.

"Not human? What do you mean by that?" Rei asked with a shocked voice.

"She's completely Lunarian," Ami said with a frown. "But what I can't figure out is why she has a Crescent Moon on her forehead. After all, we don't have any planetary symbol. Maybe we will in time. But I wonder…."

She was interrupted by a high-pitched scream from the other side of the door.

* * *

"All right! I hope so! Now, can you tell me what all this changing-talk is all about?" Usagi asked with a pleading voice. 

"Well….I mean…..You have….You are……" Mamoru tried to tell her, but couldn't find the words.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Usagi shouted with a terrified voice.

"I think that it's better if you look in the mirror!" Mamoru said. "Do you want help up?"

"Why would I need help out of this bed? I may be clumsy, but at least I can get up from a bed!" Usagi said with a pout and pulled herself out of the bed. An instant later, she found herself lying with her nose in the carpet. "Ouch!" she moaned. "Why do I feel so heavy at the back?" she mumbled as she unsteady made her way to Mamoru's large mirror. When she reached it she took one quick look at herself screamed and promptly fainted.

"Usako!" Mamoru said and reached her before she touched the floor. He cradled her in his arms and lifted her up gently.

The girls on the other side of the door whom had been quiet until now, yelled: "What happened?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Why did Usagi yell?"

"We're coming in!"

"Don't come in here, she's all right. She just fainted from the shock!" Mamoru yelled back, suddenly very aware that he was butt naked, cradling his equally naked girlfriend in his arms.

"Are you sure? You don't need help?" Ami asked.

"Help?" (Well, a private life, maybe?) he thought sarcastically. (Well, they are her friends. Of course they're worried about her.) "No, I'll manage. I'll just lay her down on the bed and let her recover. Then I'll get dressed and I'll be with you in a moment," Mamoru said. He carefully lifted her up and walked the few steps to his bed. There he gently placed her under the blanket, but not before he stole another glance at her naked form. (She's hot with all the curves in the right places! And all MINE!) he thought with a passionate smile, slowly tracing her thigh with his fingertips. Then he reluctantly stopped and walked to his wardrobe to get dressed.

To be continued...

* * *

_**AN/ Hey all! I got a lot of reviews to chapter 25. It made me really happy. Thank you all of you for your kind words. **_

_**Did you like this chapter? Was it as you thought it was going to be?**  
_

_Syaofan  
- AWESOME CHAPPY! PLZ update ASAP, because I don't like clippies that much.._

Ashpup  
- omg, no! y did u leave a cliffie rite THERE! u r so evil, i really cant w8t to see the nex chapter. UPDATE VERY VERY SON!

Chester91  
-I abolutely LOVE your story! Update soon:) (:

KishLover123  
-100/10 Great Job

Meli-Chan39  
-dropps to ground Begins dieing laughing from amusemnet...They snuk in..hahahahhahah! I think im gonna die! Funny! Please must have more!

**AN/ Breath in, breath out….take it easy ok? I don't want any casualities.**

mew bunnyboo  
-Oh yeah! Sex is 1 of my middle names! MEW BUNNYBOO

Dancingpixies  
- I wanna read more. I am liking this with every updated chapter

Ffgirlmoonie  
- Well,...was I close to guessing right?Well, I just REALYY want to see when they get the heck outta there so Darien and Serena don't do something to them first!

Moonlightrosegoddess  
- Oh, I loved this story! Please update this story again soon!

Serenity84  
- I HAVE TO SAY IF I  
THINK WHAT WILL HAPPEN IS GOING TO HAPPEN IT WILL BE GREAT.

**AN/ Did you guess this? **

Inu'sAngelGurl  
- Ooh, A cliffy. I can't wait for the next chapter. I bet it's gonna be real interesting.

**AN/ Was it?**

Phoebe Kou .  
- wonderful love scene keep it up!

kagome-is-me  
- Oh..my..word. GREAT JOB! I totally loved it! I'm glad that they got a little alone time together..woohoo! GO THEM! Lol, keep up the good work. I can't wait for the next chapter!

ClaimingUntoughable  
-hey love this chapter hope u can write more soon. this is way to funny

YamiNirina  
-Hahaha wow that end part made me laugh very good humor.Man u r a good writer love this story keep on going.Oh yay what is a porsche?--lol.  
**  
AN/ It's a very cool and expensive car. I wan't one, but can't afford it. **

YamiNirinaRed-Rose18  
-oh no are the girls gonna be scarred for life? They should have knocked. ne ways great chapter and please update soon

cardcaptor eternity  
-ohmigosh! that is so...totally...out there.

MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
-i liked this chapter, i mean, so the princess revealed herself, and i can't wait to see what happens when the sensi find out what happened! OH UPDATE SOON!

hprwhg00  
-Oh my gosh, I mean i know what will most likely happen but I can't believe you left it like that. It's almost a cliffhanger even though you know what they will find. Please hurry with the next chapter.

CharmedSerenity3  
-Ooh, loved this chapter. Great job. I can't wait to see what happens next. Update soon.

Taeniaea  
-I Love The Chapter:25 Plz Plz Update It Soon!

Ishq  
-Great chapter! The scene with Mamo and Usa was beautifully written, Great job! But now wouldn't be embarassing for the seshi and mamo and usa if they got caught! haha update soon! Ishq

azngurl0117  
-omg! u were so quick to update this story! ur so friggin awesome! lolz...tnx for updating so quickly! as usual i luved it n i await anxiously for the next chapters to come!

Sailormoonhannah  
-I cant wait till the next chapter! what are the other scouts going to say! this chapter So good! please update soon!

Serenitylovers  
-Update! Please!

Tsukia  
-Are they going to faint?  
What are Sere and Dare going to say when they find out that the scouts caught them?  
What about getting Serena home?  
What are her parents going to say?  
So many questions I hope you update soon

**AN/ The last two questions, OMG I haven't thought about that yet….this will require a lot of thought.**

blvd  
-I LOVE the whole story! cant wait to see what happens when the senshi find out!

Princess Consuela bananahamock  
-lol its gettin gd plz update it rly soon this is such a gd story!

Rose Mitzkah  
-That's mean! hehe... i mean the cliffhanger! They did saw Mamo-chan and Usagi right? or maybe the person they saw is Beryl in diguise! Hehe... Oh hey can i ask how many chaps are left? I mean, it's just bothering me! Oh, don't worry im not really angry bout the cliffie... but still:D and these chapter, i love it! mamoru and usagi's together finally! and soem fluff:D update soon:))

**AN/ As it is today I have written until ch. 28. How many chapters this story is going to be? I'm not sure. I don't decide this, the story does. I'm just writing it as it comes out of my head. It has a life of its own.**  


* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 27

* * *

When Mamoru was dressed he excited the room to reassure the four young women that Usagi was all right. The girls, whom had detransfomed, regarded him with serious expressions. (I'd rather face a youma than these girls!) Mamoru thought before he sat down on one of the couches. "Ladies, please make yourselves comfortable," he said and gestured to the couches. When all of the girls were seated he said, "Usagi is all right! She just fainted when she realized that she had changed."

"Well, who could blame her? I would faint, too, if I woke up one day and discover that I had grown wings," Minako said.

"When do you think that she'll wake up? I would like to run some tests on her to determine why these changes have occurred," Ami said with an eager voice. "Maybe it's connected to this mind-link that you have?" she mused.

"I think there's something strange with this mind-link," Mamoru said with a thoughtful expression.

"Why?" Rei asked with a curious voice.

"Well, Usagi has figured out a way to shut me out of her thoughts, but I can't hide mine from her. How is it possible for her but not for me?"

"I don't know a lot about telepathy, but I do know that some people are more gifted than others. Maybe the answer is that simple," Rei suggested.

"Maybe!" Mamoru replied, but he didn't look convinced.

"What I want to know is how she could have grown wings?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"I don't know! When we fell asleep everything was normal, and then they were suddenly there."

"Didn't you notice something when you…you know…" Minako asked with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"No, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when we made love," Mamoru said with a sigh.

"We're sorry, Mamoru! We don't mean to intrude on you're love life. We just want to figure out why this has happened to Usagi," Rei said with concerned voice.

"And besides, I'm sure we can get all the important details from Usagi, later on," Minako mumbled with a smile.

"Why are girls always so curious about things that don't concern them?" Mamoru asked with a suffering voice.

"That's because we don't have a love life! We have to live on the juicy details of our friends !" Minako said with an evil expression.

"Never mind about the details about their love life, guys! I think we are missing the whole picture here!" Ami said with a frown.

"What do you mean, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"Why did we feel the presence of our Princess? It was like she was calling us. Don't you agree?" Ami said and typed in the information in her computer to run an analysis of the possibilities that Usagi's change could have something to do with the Princess.

"The Princess?" Mamoru repeated with a confused voice. "Why would she lead you here?"

"That is what we have to figure out, Mamoru," Rei said, obviously deep in thought.

"Maybe Usagi's change is a preparation for her arrival? Maybe we will all go through a similar transformation?" Makoto mused.

"I certainly hope not! I would not look good with a pair of wings on my back! Besides, they would be in the way all the time," Minako said with a frown.

"I think they are beautiful," Mamoru said with a smile.

"I agree with you, Mamoru. They are beautiful, but imagine how clumsy Usagi is going to be now that she has to figure out how to move around with a pair of wings on her back. She is going to have a tough time to get used to them."

"Not to mention that she is going to have some problems leading a normal life. I mean, it's not really common to have silver hair, silver eyes, and especially wings. Maybe as Sailor Moon, she could get away with it, but as Usagi? We have to find a way for her to hide her new look, otherwise we have no other choice then to reveal to the world our true identities!"

"But, Ami, that's not even an alternative! We have enemies that wouldn't hesitate to use our family and friends against us," Rei said with a frown.

"I know, Rei. But if we don't figure out how to hide the wings from everyone, could you please be the one to convince Usagi that she can never again go outside as herself? Never visit her other friends?"

"I think I could convince her to never again go to school, but the other parts would be impossible!" Rei said with a teasing look at Ami's horrified expression when she mentioned school.

"That's it! We have to figure out a way to turn Usagi back to normal! She can't afford to lose more schoolwork than she already has."

"Actually, I think Usagi could get really good grades in school if she just had the right motivation to study!" Mamoru replied with a thoughtful expression.

"And what would motivate her, Mamoru?" Ami asked with a curious voice. "I have already tried to talk some sense into her, but she isn't interested."

"Oh, I think I have some other alternatives to choose from!" Mamoru replied with a mysterious smile.

"I think it's best if we don't know!" Rei replied when she saw the wicked expression in Mamoru's eyes.

"But, guys, back to the most important question here! What does Usagi's transformation have to do with the Princess?"

"I don't now! I admit that I have a connection to the Princess, considering that I dream about her. But I have no idea who she is! Or why she would lead you here! As you can see for yourself, she's not here!" Mamoru said deep in thought.

"You are wrong, Chiba Mamoru. She is here! You just don't realize it yet," an angelic countered from the door to his bedroom.

* * *

Usagi woke up with a painful moan, holding her aching head with unsteady fingers. "What happened to me?" she mumbled. Slowly, she let go of her head and opened her eyes. She looked around the room with confused eyes, disoriented. Quickly, she raised the wall surrounding her mind. She didn't want Mamoru to hear her confused thoughts until she had figured out what had happened while she slept. This was the second time she had managed to block him out of her thoughts, and it was surprisingly easy to do so this time. "Let's see! I'm in Mamo-chan's bedroom. But where is he?"

Suddenly, everything rushed back to her. Her face tinted red when she remembered. "I woke up after we…." Her blush deepened when she thought back over the events that had happened earlier that day. "Then I fell asleep. I was awakened by loud voices. That was the girls and Mamo-chan arguing. That reminds that I have to kill them the next time I see them. It was so embarrassing waking up with all of the in the same room. Anyway, after their ogling of MY BOYFRIEND, they told me that I had changed. They left the room to give us some privacy. Mamoru finally convinced me to look in his mirror to figure out what they meant by my supposed change. I walked up to the mirror and then……NOTHING! I must have fainted? But why would I faint over my reflection?" Usagi frowned, deep in thought. She hesitantly left the bed on unsteady feet and approached the mirror slowly. "Maybe I fainted because I have somehow transformed to an ugly youma?" she mused, as she closed her eyes before she saw her reflection in the mirror, only two steps away from it. "No, be brave now! If you have changed then deal with it! Maybe it is somehow possible to reverse it?"

She opened her eyes with a determined face. She blinked twice to make sure that what she saw was real. Her eyes widened to two enormous silver globs. She raised shaky hands to her face, and saw with fascination the older reflection mimic her movement. "But it's impossible! That can't be me? She's so grown up, her coloring is all wrong." Then suddenly she saw something that almost made her faint again. "I have WINGS? How can I have wings? What happened to me?" she mumbled with a confused voice. She studied the wings from all angles possible. "Well, they're beautiful. But why? If I was transformed right now, it would make more sense, but I'm not using any magic at the moment. And what does that crescent moon mean? I don't understand!"

Suddenly, she realized that she was naked and that the girls or Mamoru could come back at anytime. She didn't want to get caught naked starring at her own reflection in the mirror. She looked around the bedroom and walked over to the huge closet. She opened it and scanned the clothes with a frown. "What should I borrow? It's quite difficult to find anything that would work with the wings sticking out of my back."

"Maybe I can solve the problem for you, my dear?" a voice suddenly offered from her left.

Usagi turned around quickly with a surprised gasp. Beside her stood a beautiful woman wearing a long, flowing white dress. She looked to be around 30 years old with beautiful long silver hair, silver eyes, and a crescent moon on her forehead. "Who are you? How come you have the same coloring that I have now? And WINGS! You have wings as well."

"The reason is simple my dear. You are my daughter," the woman said with a gentle smile.

"Your daughter? I already have a mother, thank you very much. I don't need another one. Stop lying to me!" Usagi said with an angry voice.

"I don't lie to you, Serenity. It's the truth!" the woman said and took a step closer to Usagi.

"Don't come any closer! I may be naked, but I can still defend myself!" Usagi said and moved into an attack position, ready to defend herself from the obvious delirious woman.

"Serenity, honey, I really thought I taught you better than to attack people. That's hardly the right way for a Princess to behave," the woman said with a smile, and, with a flick of her wrist, Usagi was dressed in a white gown that reached the floor. "There, that's better, isn't it? And please behave a little more like a Princess, Serenity? Threatening people isn't very proper. Even though you do remind me of myself at you age. I was also quite rebellious."

"Why do keep calling me Serenity? My name is Usagi!" Usagi didn't relax even when the woman backed away from her.

"It's your name, even though you don't remember it," the woman said with a sad smile. "You are my daughter, Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon, heir to the throne of this universe."

"Stop lying to me! I'm not your daughter, nor am I a Princess and I'm defiantly not the heir to this Universe. You are obvious delirious. Or even worse, you are sent from the Negaverse to trick me into some sort of a trap," Usagi said, and, with cautious steps, approached the bed to try to find her broach, never once letting her eyes leave the strange woman.

"My dear, please have a little faith. I'm your mother! And you are a Princess. Actually, you are the Princess you're all looking for and, therefore, the Sailor Senshi are your guardians."

"My guardians? Stop trying to confuse me with your lies. There is no way that I can be the Princess we are looking for!" Usagi said, never stopping her search for the broach, wondering where it had gotten to.

"You once thought the same thing about you being Sailor Moon. Maybe you are wrong now as well?" the silver haired woman asked with a raised eyebrow, holding Usagi's broach in her outstretched hand.

"How did you know that?" Usagi asked a confused expression on her face, quickly taking the broach and backing away from her again.

"I have been observing you from the minute you were born. I know everything there is to know about you, my dear. Including your romance with Prince Endymion."

"Prince Endymion?" Usagi asked with a thoughtful expression. Somewhere deep inside her, the name sounded familiar.

"Well, I guess he goes by the name Chiba Mamoru now, but he is the Prince of Earth. Even though he doesn't know that yet."

"Wait a minute! Mamo-chan is a Prince?" Usagi stuttered sitting down on the bed with a shocked expression. A memory flashed before her eyes. She saw herself walking in a beautiful garden with Mamoru and the woman. Before she could study it closer, the memory faded.

"Yes, he is. And you are a Princess, and my daughter," the woman said with a gentle smile, sitting down beside Usagi and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"But I already have a family. Are you trying to say to me that they aren't related to me?" Usagi asked sadly, thinking about her family.

"Even though your appearance has changed back to what you looked like when you lived on the Moon all the years ago, you still belong to their family. The only difference is that you now know who you were a long time ago. And you are still the rightful heir to the throne of the Universe."

"I don't understand any of this. How can I be a Princess? Why do I look like this?" Usagi asked and fingered her now silver hair.

"I understand that this is a lot for you to take in, honey. You will understand in time. "

"It's just so confusing. And I don't even know your name."

"I'm sorry, honey. That was very rude of me. I'm Queen Serenity of the Moon and we used to live together three thousand years ago. We lived in a world filled with peace and magic. Then the Negaverse came and brainwashed the people of Earth to betray us. The Negaverse used the jealousy and fear that the Earthlings felt about our long life span to convince them that our kind had to be destroyed."

"What do you mean long life span, Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked with a curious voice.

"We were almost immortal and lived for a least a couple of centuries. The Earthlings were afraid that we would take over their world and make them our slaves. Before I could prove our innocence, they attacked us with the help of the Negaverse."

"But if you were so strong, why did the Moon get destroyed?" Usagi asked as she remembered the pictures of the Moon surface that she had studied in school.

"We were betrayed. All of your Guardians were in love with Prince Endymion's Generals. Unfortunately, they were brainwashed to betray us. Your Guardians let their guard down when they saw their loved ones, and before we knew that something was wrong, your Guardians had been murdered. Everything happened quickly after that. Suddenly, I was the only one left alive. I decided to send you all to future to be reborn at the cost of my own life, so that you could have another chance for love and happiness. The Moon's surface was destroyed because I used so much energy to seal the Negaverse away. I knew that I couldn't seal them away forever, but I could only hope that you were old enough to deal with them when they broke free again…"

"….and they did break free a couple of months ago," Usagi finished the sentence.

"There is still time; they aren't completely free yet. They are only able to send one youma and one general through the portal at time. But soon the portal will open completely and you will face an entire army of youma, not to mention Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia," Queen Serenity said with a sad smile.

"Great, another thing to worry about," Usagi sighed. "Why can't I have a simple life like everyone else? Why must it be up to me to save the world all the time?"

"I'm sorry to burden you with this, honey. But you are the only one left that can defeat the evil. I tried, but I failed. Now it's up to you to save us all. And maybe when you manage to save this world, I can finally rest in peace."

"Rest in peace? Does that mean that you are…."

"Dead? Yes, I am! I have been given the permission to guide you through this, but I'm only a spirit."

"Then how can you…"

"Touch you? I don't really know, honey. Maybe it's my love for you that makes it possible?"

"You love me?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

"Of course I love you, honey. You are a remarkable young woman and I'm proud of all your achievements."

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm not doing anything but delivering the final attack to youma that are almost defeated anyway," Usagi said and looked away from the Queen.

"Nonsense, honey. You are a lot stronger than you think. You are the only one that can destroy them."

"But the others are a lot better than I am. I'm so clumsy and Mamo-chan is always forced to rescue me."

"The reason why you were clumsy was because you weren't in your normal form. Without your wings, your body had problems adjusting to Earth's gravity. And your lack in fighting skills is because you never had the training that your Guardians did. You were never meant to fight like you are forced to do today. I think I will have to have a long talk to Luna when I meet her. She deliberately placed you in danger. If anything had happened to you…."

"Don't say that! Nothing has happened to me, so don't blame Luna. And she obviously doesn't remember who I used to be, otherwise I'm sure that she wouldn't have made me fight the enemy. And that brings up another question: why do none of us remember any of this?"

"I erased your memories in order to give you a life filled with happiness and peace as long as possible. Maybe, I made the wrong decision."

"No, it was better this way. I had 15 years of peace and I'm grateful of that."

"I had hoped that you would be a little older before you were forced to fight. Even though your body is now 20 years old, your soul is still only 15 years old. But maybe you are mature enough, considering of what happened here earlier," Queen Serenity mused.

"WHAT? You mean that you know what Mamo-chan and I did?" Usagi asked, blushing scarlet.

"As I told you before, honey, I know everything, including your romance with the Prince of Earth," Queen Serenity said with a calm expression.

"Kill me now! This is too embarrassing! Now, not only my Guardians know but my past Mother, as well. Isn't anything personal anymore?"

"Speaking about your love life, honey, I think we need to have a little talk," Queen Serenity stated with a serious face.

To be continued….

* * *

**_Hi again! Thank you for all of your reviews...Hope you like this chapter as well...R & R... _**

_ashpup  
nice chapter, cant wait to see wat hapens next. keep it up girl._

darkangelicdemon  
I love the story, please upgrade soon

TheUltimateSuperSaiyan  
a friend recomended me and i must say its a pretty good story, you must continue

**AN/ Wow, a friend recomended you? (blushes) Thank you!**

ladytokyo  
hahahah man the scout are so nosey jeez. I wonder how every body will take to the change. this is great. update

SexyBeast101  
I am so lovin' where his story is going. Keep up the fabulous work.

Princess Consuela bananahamock  
that was well good! wasnt expecting that to happen at all lol. but ure a gr8 author keep it up. gr8 story i luv it!

Shrouded Mist  
Great story! These cliffhangers are evil... EVIL I TELL YOU. MORE MORE MORE!

ClaimingUntoughable  
cool chapter keep up the good work. hope u write more soon

Ladie of Avalon  
Hehe, I just finished reading all 26 chapters yesterday...3 O'clock in the morning. It was great! Please update soon and I'll leave a much more detailed comment on your next chapter.

**AN/ OMG! That took a while didn't it?**

KeikoKasaiTora  
Well, a woohoo! Major and drastic changes huh? Didn't see that one coming. Is Mamoru and the othr girls going to change also? Ho soon? Am I asking questions you don't even know the answer to?

**AN/ Yep, I haven't decided yet. Do you think so?**

artisia  
i love the story. and to my surprise. i come back from vacation and get to read 3 chapters. wow! awsome story.

Meli-Chan39  
begins following instructions breathing slowly... then cant contain the humor anymore begins rolling around on the floor again hehehe shes got wings! Why cant they tell they found the moon princess?

**AN/ Call 911…..we have a emergency! No, seriously…it's great that you think it is funny…**

Miss Jessica Rabbit  
I LOVE THIS STORY! You make really steamy love seens and you should add another to the next chapter! Update soon!  
**  
AN/ All right, I'll think about adding another love scene soon...**

ffgirlmoonie  
Interesting, and cool twist:D

SilentAngel101  
wow! cool chapter - i hope you explain the whole "Usagi becoming Lunarian" thing soon, cause otherwise im just gonna get confused. o well, awesome story - keep it up and update soon please!

**AN/ Do you understand now, or do you think that I missed something?**

Moonlightrosegoddess  
Wow, what a funny update. I loved that Usa fainted at her new and improved (lol) body. What's going to happen next? Keep up the good work, and thanks for the humor. I really needed it.

BTW-it's great to find a writer who understands the importance of the truth of the story, yet finds a way to make it their own. You are one of the Elitists who manage to do that with every chapter of their stories!

**AN/ Why thank you! (blushes) I'm honoured that you think that I'm a good writer….**

MoonBunny777  
this is so adorable can wait to read more!

musicbrat-0901  
really like the story. can't wait til you continue.

Inu'sAngelGurl  
LOL! That was the best! I loved it! But what about Serena gettin' pregnant? I don't think you said any thing about them using protection. HHM...Now THAT would be an interesting twist. (Here comes Rini:-) )You're a great writer. Keep it up. BTW, if you like poetry, I'd love your input on one of mine at search for Terri Bailey, the poem is titled Beautiful Dreamer. I love hearing from other writers. This was the best. Keep it up.

**AN/ I'm afraid that I'm not very interested in poetry, but I'll read it anyways…getting her pregnant? Well, I hope you got your answer soon in the story, beacuse I'm not tellin! (evil laugh)**

MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
so how long will it take for them to figure out that she is the princess? i can't wait UPDATE SOON!

Rose Mitzkah  
hello! hey does that mean that she has transformed back to proncess serenity? or not... nyways! it's okay if u stil cant decide how long it is... but as long as you keep writing these good stuffs.. ill be reading! hehehe... love it! lol

SwimBunny123  
That was so mean to leave it at a cliffhanger! bangs head why can't I write a good story like you! WA! sniff I love your story though. It's one of my favs, so PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

**AN/ I'm sure that you can write great stories….actually this is my first story and I had a lot of help from my mail pals at Princess Destiny's homepage. I joined a mailinglist there and was encouraged to write this story….Maybe you can try that as well? And it is always a good idea to send each chapter to a editor before posting it. **

Syaofan  
AWESEOME! except the fact that Mamoru is a little on the hentai saide. But it's still Awesome! I like it really much. Plz update ASAP!

Sailormoonhannah  
I LOVE this chapter!

Ishq  
okay the senshi, expecially mako were al HENTAIS! But hey, if i had a naked mamo in front of me i wouldn't just take a peep! hehe! I wonder what happened to usa? this chapter kinda reminds me of lilac summer's story the big wish! if you haven't reasd it read it! It's hilarious! lol kk update son!

Ishq

**AN/ Actually I hadn't read it before…now I have…You're right that was a great story. **

Tsukia  
Hey there  
Another great chapter  
so with all these changes will Serena be able to go home at all?  
What has happened to her?  
Will she end up living with Darien cause of the changes?  
You leave me with so many questions  
update soon

babiixwolf  
hii, wow awesome chapter teehee. not sure if i updated for this fic or not buh anyways! wow she's Lunarian xDD, so wouldn't that mean that the Scouts found their Princess? lol anyways update soon! you used to update so fast lol anyways! UPDATE!

Goddess -Princess-Serenity  
Omigosh that was good! This story is great you must  
Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update!Update! (and so on) BEST CHAPTER YET! UPDATE NOW!

**AN/ Wow, I wasn't prepared for that long review….That was the longest mail I have ever seen…..But it worked didn't it? **

YamiNirina  
Wow didn't see that comeing though still love this story.Oh I bet some day u can get that car.Update soon.../lol/

kagome-is-me  
haha. this chapter was splendid! I loved how you expressed Usagi's true clumsiness and made her fall as she got out of the bed. wonderful. and that Ami thing. oh, that was great, you could clearly tell she was embarrassed by that...wo, so much to say, so little time. Well, I guess I'll wrap this up by saying...hurry up with the next chappie!

CharmedSerenity3  
Oh my god.  
That was a great chappie.  
Loved it.  
Can't wait to see what will happen next.  
Update real soon.

blvd  
oh my! it thought it was soo funny when the senshi found them in the bed! i wonder whats gonna happen next!

cardcaptor eternity  
wow, i can't believe that happened. anyway, it is HICKY, not hiccie. and are u saying usagi's butt got bigger too?  
**  
AN/ Ooops…..thanx for pointing out the misspelling….that's nice of you! I have read this story so many times now, that I don't see them.**

No, not Usagi's butt, but her breast!

serenity-james17210  
hey nice chapter keep up te good work

HishoHimura  
Great chapter funny when she falls on her face i loved it looking forward to the next one! - Ja Ne

Red-Rose18  
great chapter please update soon  


* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Secrets aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapters: 28

* * *

"A talk? About what?" Usagi asked with a nervous voice.

"About your love life, honey. Although I approve of the match and am relived that you were intimate this early, your family might think otherwise. After all, they don't have all the facts like I do and, even so it's the 20th Century the….."

"WHAT? Say that again?" Usagi stuttered.

"Well, you have to understand your parents if they don't approve of your relationship….."

"No, not that part. The other part; your approval and relief," Usagi interrupted.

"Well, in order for you to handle the Negaverse you'll need your full strength, which you are able to access now."

"I don't understand," Usagi mumbled with a frown.

"You have changed to your true self because you were intimate with the Prince of Earth. Your relationship has triggered your growth from 15 years old to 20 years old. Along with your age, your powers have developed as well."

"But why after we were intimate? Why not before?"

"Your heritage would befall you when you reached adulthood in the Silver Millennium. But since you were murdered before that day, the power lay dormant inside of you until this day. Since I'm no longer alive, you now harness the full power of the Moon Kingdom. Actually your joining with Prince Endymion proved to be useful in many days," Queen Serenity mused.

"Losing my virginity was a good thing?" Usagi asked bluntly, too shocked to comprehend what she was saying until it was too late. She blushed scarlet when she realized what she had blurted out so tactlessly.

"Adulthood in the Silver Millennium was achieved either when you reached 20 years old or when you were married. "

"But I'm not married now and I haven't really reached my 20th birthday yet. My birthday isn't until next month. Of course, I thought I was going to celebrate my 16th, but I guess I'll never be able to do that."

"Honey, I think you need to take a deep breath and sit down. Maybe it was wrong of me to tell you all of this now." Queen Serenity sighed and led Usagi to the bed where she gently pushed Usagi down.

"No, Mother. I would have gone ballistic if I wouldn't have an explanation of my transformation. You made the right decision. I just need time to get used to this, that's all."

"Are you sure? You still look a little pale. You aren't going to faint, are you?"

"No, I'm all right. You were about to tell me why I have received my powers now. Because I'm not 20 years old and I'm defiantly not married. Then why?"

"Well, the magic of the Moon Kingdom is known to protect its inhabitations. And it is extremely protective of the royal line. It would never allow the royal line to die, and therefore it has accelerated your growth so that you are able to protect yourself. Since you were intimate with the Prince of Earth it also made sure that you are strong enough not only to protect yourself but possible heirs as well."

"Heirs?" Usagi already pale face whitened and she started to feel dizzy.

"Don't be alarmed, dear. You are not pregnant. Not this time, but only because I interfered."

"Interfered?" Usagi asked with a confused voice. "What do you mean interfered?"

"I made sure that you didn't get pregnant. If I hadn't, you would have carried the heir to the throne under your heart right now."

"A child?" Usagi asked, eyes huge.

"Yes. As I was saying, the Moon wouldn't allow the royal line to die. Therefore it needs an heir. You need to protect yourself carefully from now on, Serenity. If you don't, the Moon Magic will make sure the Royal line will flourish with a lot of children. You can't fight as Sailor Moon if you are pregnant, and even though the Moon doesn't think it to be necessary, this world needs Sailor Moon."

"But didn't you just tell me that you were going to lecture Luna for letting me fight?" Usagi asked with a confused voice.

"I am going to lecture Luna for letting you fight alone without the proper training. But, enough of that, we were talking about using protection. You have many duties to fulfil before it is time to think about an heir to the throne. The next couple of years will be difficult and you will need all the strength that you can gather. You don't have time for a child yet. All in due time, Serenity. All in due time."

"I'm sorry, mother. I totally forgot about protecting myself, and so did Mamo-chan. I'm glad you interfered; I'm not mature enough for a child yet."

"I can forgive you, dear. But the Prince is old enough to know better," Queen Serenity said with a stern voice.

"Don't blame, Mamo-chan, Mother. After all, it was his first time, as well. Now that I think about it, don't you think it is strange that neither one of us thought about protection? After all, I was actually awake during sex-ed. I should have remembered. I may forget many things, but I don't think I would have forgotten something like that so easily."

"We'll ask Mercury about it later. Maybe it's the Moon Magic that is causing this. I know it will do almost anything to ensure the Royal Line. But making you forget about protection? I don't know! We'll look into it. But whether it is your fault or the Moon Magic's fault, you need to protect yourself the next time, Serenity. If I hadn't interfered you would be pregnant now. Imagine that! A pregnant Sailor Moon. That's just not appropriate. Not to mention that the Negaverse would notice and use that knowledge against you to figure out your true identity. They would attack your family to get to you and….."

"Mother, please calm down. I'm NOT pregnant. And I promise that we will be careful in the future. Maybe Merc can come up with a good protection spell for us or something. Because if the Moon Magic is involved I doubt the usual protections in this time will work."

"Sorry, honey. I'm just worried about you, that's all. You are simply too young to become a mother," Queen Serenity said and patted Usagi on the head. "Even though you aren't too young to have sex," she added with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"MOTHER! Don't say things like that. It makes me wonder exactly how long you watched us. Our lovelife is not something I would like anyone, especially not my mother, to witness." Usagi wailed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry honey! I couldn't resist. You look so adorable when you're embarrassed. And, I assure you that I didn't witness the act. That's below my dignity. Anyway, I think it is time to talk to your Guardians about their duties to you, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them yet," Usagi admitted and blushed again. "And what will they think when they realized that we have been searching in vain? That the Princess has been among us all the time? They will be so disappointed when they realize they have to protect a clumsy and stupid princess."

"What makes you think that, Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked with a frown. "Have they been mean to you?"

"No, not mean. But I'm not strong enough, not fast enough, and definitely not smart enough. I always let them down on the battlefield, always force Mamo-chan to come to my rescue."

"Don't think like that honey. You are stronger than all of them combined. Without you they would have been dead a long time again. The only thing that slowed you down on the battlefield was the lack of training. And we will make sure that you get the training you need. I'll talk to Luna about hand-to-hand combat training as well as mental training. And as for your intelligence; you are smarter than you give yourself credit for," Queen Serenity said with a gentle voice.

"Then why am I failing school?" Usagi asked with a frown.

"You are not even trying, honey. Get a tutor so that you catch up with the rest of your class and you'll see that you will do just fine. Maybe you'll never reach Mercury's intelligence, but remember that her passion in life is learning new things. If you hadn't been there for her, she would study all day long and forget to live."

"Thank you for believing in me, mother. That means a lot to me," Usagi said and hugged Queen Serenity.

"You're welcome, dear. After all, you remind me of myself when I was your age. There were always more important things to do than study. But believe me, honey, you can do many things and still have time for studying. You just have to find your way to do it. Believe me when I say that you have a lot to learn as the future Queen of Earth. It is always better to know things yourself than trust your advisors to do what you want them to do. Knowledge is power, my dear. Never forget that."

"Now, you sound like my mother Ikuko," Usagi muttered.

"Well, she is right, even though she approaches the subject differently. She loves you just as much as I do, and want only the best for you."

"I know she does," Usagi sighed.

"Are you ready to meet your Guardians now?" Queen Serenity asked and offered her hand to help Usagi up from the bed.

"Yes, mother. I believe I am ready now," Usagi replied and took the offered hand.

* * *

They entered the living room in time to hear Mamoru's comment:

"I don't know! I admit that I have a connection to the Princess, considering that I dream about her. But I have no idea who she is! Or why she would lead you here! As you can see for yourself, she's not here!" Mamoru said deep in thought.

"You are wrong, Chiba Mamoru. She is here! You just don't realize it yet," Queen Serenity said with a smile.

As soon as she had spoken four girls and one man turned around as one, studying the two women in front of them.

"Who are you?" Rei asked with a suspicious voice.

"Always so distrustful, Princess of Mars," Queen Serenity said with a gentle smile.

"What did you call me?" Rei asked with a shocked voice.

"Even though you are Princess Serenity's Guardians, you are all princesses. Well, except you, Prince Endymion," she added and nodded towards Mamoru.

"Prince Endymion?" he repeated slowly. (Why does that name sound so familiar?) he asked himself.

(Because that's you real name, Mamo-chan. Well, at least it was once,) Usagi answered him.

"You still haven't told us who you are," Rei said with a frown.

"My name is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I was once ruler of this universe, but now that duty will fall to my daughter," she said and placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"Daughter?" the senshi screamed in shock and turned their shocked gazes to Usagi.

"Yes, let me introduce to you, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She is my heir and you are her Guardians. Well, except for Prince Endymion who is her fiancé," Queen Serenity said with a serious expression on her face. Luna and Artemis arrived just in time to hear the last comment and Luna fainted from the shock.

To be continued….

* * *

**_AN/ Wow, 500 reviews. I'm so flattered. This was chapter 28. What do you think? Since this is the last chapter I have written, does anyone have any suggestions for the next chapter? I have some problems with my writing at the moment. I think I need inspiration! Anyway R and R! _**

_ashpupOO...I LUV THIS CHAPTER!...i think i no wats going to happen nex but im not sure (after all this is ure fanfic) but i cant w8t to see. this is a great story and even tho i havent seen sailor moon in such a long time, i still remember parts (lik wit the wings and other thngs). i hope u update son cuz ill b here waiting. anyway keep it up!_

songoku778  
MORE MORE I WANT TO KNOW MORE PLEASE THE PLOT IS GOOD THE STORY FITS THE CANNON AND THE MANGA KEEP IT UP

asiangirl668  
this is really good...so what happen to Usagi's body and why doies she have wings and is 20? please update soon.

Inu'sAngelGurl  
YAY! Another great chapter. I bow down to the Queen of Sailor Moon Fan Fic's. LOL! That was really great though. I can't wait for your next chapter. So, hmm, how to hide the wings? This is gettin' real interesting. UPDATE SOON!

Nics  
wahahaha, that was so funny... I wonder what Queen Serenity will tell her daughter... lol

Princess Consuela bananahamock  
wow great chapter! i love this story its wel gd, keep up the good work. Ure a fantastic author.

Red-Rose18  
wonderful chapter please update soon

MoonBunny777  
love it plase update

mew bunnyboo  
Wow this is gettin' good every time ya' write! Do more!

YamiNirina  
Oh I LOVE LOVE this story oh I can't wait any longer if I do I'll die(lol..)though really I love the story gr8 humor,romance.I wonder what Queen Sernity is going to talk about well I'll have to wait and find out.Love story (Update) real soon please with puppy eyes and I think a tear.lol. YamiNirina

moonlight secrets  
Oh goodness, your story is so much better than mine haha.. but I really do like your plot, adding a bit more then they did in the American dubbed version, where you knew enough to get by, but you added some nice detail! I can't wait to see the next chapter.

hugs and loves

ffgirlmoonie  
Ok, interesting,...can't wait for the rest!

artisia  
great! more pls

musicbrat-0901  
interesting chapter. please continue soon

Meli-Chan39  
begins hopping around happily WOOT! The mommys back! ...Shes got wings! Huck huck huck

Ishq  
Yes it is a great story!

Alright this chapter was really good, expecially when usa was talking to selentity! But I really do wonder how she is gonna manage with those humongous wings of hers! O I really do feel sorry for her! But isn't Mamo gonna be surprized to she that his girlfriend is his princess and hes a lengendarry hot prince (lol were did hot come in! hehe) lol update soon!

Ishq

KeikoKasaiTora  
This is really an awesome story. Keep on writing!

earthypie06  
I love your story! Keep up the good work! Please update as soon as you can!

Tsukia  
Well now we know what is going on with usa  
but what about the others?  
what will there reactions be ?  
will usa be able to leave mamoru's considering her change?  
what will her family say?  
UPDATE SOON

Syaofan  
Poor Usagi, --". That was a great chappy,..Keep up the great work!

CharmedSerenity3  
Oh, Great chapter Loved it. Update soon.

MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
what about serenity's father? i mean we all know about her mother, but doesn't she have to have a dad too? just wondering, but great story! UPDATE SOON!

_**AN;/ Hmmmm...have to think about it...**_

babiixwolf  
yess! you UPDATED! xDD teehee wonderful chapter! well done. please update soon! how long is this story going to be? lol anyways! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

blvd  
i really really loved this chapter! update soon plz!

NinjaOfEternalDarkness  
Speechless...i am totally and utterlly speechless. This is such a awesome story if i had to rate it between 1-10 this would be off the charts! Please update soon!

_AN/ Why thank you. blushes red_

cardcaptor eternity  
are u saying queen serenity watched her daughter become a 'woman'?

**_AN/ Thanx for pointing that out. I had left that question hanging in this chapter, but I added a little part in it now, that gives you the answer to that question. _**

**_

* * *

_**


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Secret's aren't so secret anymore

Author: Sailor Linnea

Chapter: 29

* * *

" Speak"

(Thoughts)

* * *

The girls gasped when they heard Queen Serenity's words. Artemis studied the Queen with a shocked look on his face before he also fainted. All was silent for a few moments while they processed the information of Usagi's true identity. They looked between Queen Serenity and Usagi with huge eyes and shocked expressions. They looked a lot like each other. The resemblance was unmistakable. But still, could it be true? They had looked for the Princess of the Moon for months, and she was right among them all the time?

"The Moon Princess? Is Usagi the Princess we have been looking for? How can that be?" Rei shakily asked. Her brown eyes were studying the Queen suspiciously. "Why did Luna ask us to look for her when she was among us all the time? And to risk her life in battle so many times? For what reason? Shouldn't that have been Usagi's choice to make?"

"If we would have known her true heritage, we wouldn't have let her fight. We are her Guardians, as Luna has informed us of. What if something happened to her? She fought "Why didn't Luna tell us the truth from the beginning?" Makoto asked in an angry voice.

"Girls, please! Don't blame my mother for this. Please, let her explain!" Usagi pleaded when she saw how angry her friends were.

"I don't understand how you could be so calm about this, Usagi. How could we be sure that she tells us the truth? Maybe she's part of a new trap of the Negaverse?" Rei had crossed her arms.

"You have always been suspicious of everything new that enters your life, Princess of Mars. You have to learn to trust people more." Queen Serenity tenderly replied.

"How can she be a princess if she is Princess Serenity's Guardian?" The other girls chorused with confused voices. Usagi on the other hand didn't pay attention to the conversation anymore since she had a mental conversation with Mamoru.

"You're all princesses of your own planets. Princess of Mercury, Princess of Mars, Princess of Jupiter and Princess of Venus. Your worlds along with Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto belonged to the Silver Millennium. The royal family of the Moon ruled over all of these planets. So even though you're all of royal blood, it is only Usagi whom could claim the title Queen of the Silver Millennium," Queen Serenity explained with a calm voice.

"What do you mean claim the title Queen? She can't claim that title until the former Queen is dead, and that Queen is you," Rei replied. When she realised how rude she had been she quickly added. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It is all right, Princess Mars. But you're right in your assumption that Usagi can't claim the title until the former Queen is dead, namely me. But since I am already dead, that won't be a problem."

"Dead? How can you be dead when you stand here before us?" Makoto puzzling asked.

"Didn't Luna and Artemis tell you about the fall of the Silver Millennium?" Queen Serenity disapprovingly asked.

"Yes….but…" Rei trailed off when she realised something. "She mentioned that you died while using the Ginzoushou to stop the Negaverse. But how can you be here if you are dead?" Her voice confused.

"I'm a spirit but I'm allowed to be here in the flesh so to speak, to guide and help my daughter to adapt to all of her changes in the next couple of months," Queen Serenity gently replied.

"You're allowed? By whom? Who has that kind of power?" Amy curiously asked.

"I'm not allowed to reveal that to you. Let us just say that I have a powerful friend. As for allowing my daughter to be exposed to danger, I had no choice. She needed to learn how to fight. Since she had no training, she needed more protection than you did, so Tuxedo Mask was chosen to be her protector. Of course he didn't know that at the beginning, but they share a bond. "With the help of that bond, he would always know when she was in danger and would be able to come in time to protect her until she destroyed the youmas. As for not exposing her true identity sooner, I was trying to let her live like a normal child for as long as possible. Now, when she knows her true heritage her responsibilities will prevent her from live like a normal child. She has many difficult choices ahead of her, but I'll try to be as supportive as I can. It will not be easy, but is necessary. Don't blame Luna for any of this. My 'friend' apparently erased her memories, as Serenity tells me that she can't remember anything of the Moon Kingdom. She has always been very protective of my daughter, and would not have allowed her to be exposed to any risks, if she would have known the truth. She is very loyal and protective to the royal line of the Moon, and my daughter has always held a very special part of her heart."

During this conversation, Usagi and Mamoru had their own conversation. They stood near each other and studied each other closely.

(At least you haven't changed, Mamoru.) Usagi replied her voice filled with admiration. (You're still the same handsome Mamo-chan.)

(But you have, Usako. You have changed a lot, but all in the right places,) Mamoru replied with an admiring gaze.

(Why don't you just admit it, Mamo-chan! You thought I was ugly before,) Usagi pouted.

(No, of course not, honey. But you have grown and are now in my age. You have to admit that it is a welcome change?) Mamoru replied.

(I'm not so sure if I like these changes. I don't know what to do. It is very difficult to explain to everyone that I have aged five years over night, her voice was distressed

(I can adjust to your new appearance, but I don't understand how you can be the Princess I've been looking for. It has been you all along that have sent me dreams and demanded me to find the ginzuishou. Why? How were you able to send me dreams if you couldn't remember who you really are?) Mamoru was puzzled.

(Dreams? I haven't visited your dreams, as I know of. Maybe I was searching for you in my dreams without realising it? I didn't realise whom I really was until a few minutes ago. I still don't remember much. I only have an image of you, me and Queen Serenity walking together in the Moon Kingdom's garden.)

(At least you remember something. I only have your and Queen Serenity's word on that I'm really Prince Endymion of Earth.)

(Believe me, honey, it is true. Your memories will come back in time,) Usagi tenderly replied.

(Funny! A couple of days ago I thought I was interested in three different girls and now I realise that they are all the same,) Mamoru mused.

(You never told me that you were interested in the Princess,) Usagi replied with a hurt expression.

(I didn't want to make you jealous. Besides, even if she had been another girl, I still would have chosen you Usako,) Mamoru honestly replied.

(Really? Even if she was your fiancée?) Usagi asked with a small voice.

(Of course I would have chosen you. I love you! I can't be with a girl that I don't love,) Mamoru reassured.

(Maybe you would have loved her more than me. After all she would have been a Princess, and I would have been her Guardian. Maybe she would have forbidden us to be together, if she found out about us and then….)

(Usako, please calm down. You are Usagi as well as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. Don't worry about things that could have been. It is all right for us to be together. No, it is destined for us to end up with each other. I love you and you love me. We will love happily ever after. End of discussion!) Mamoru stated.

"Mamo-chan! That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Usagi threw herself in his expecting arms, just as Queen Serenity explained how loyal and protective Luna was. Usagi's actions caused all discussion to end and the girls regarded the couple with curious eyes.

"What did he say?" Minako asked.

"I'll tell you later," Usagi replied and kissed Mamoru tenderly on the cheek. Mamoru held her closely, careful not to hurt her wings in the process.

"You know, I'll have to get used to your wings, Usako. I'm not sure how sensitive they are," Mamoru exclaimed. That immediately reminded the girls of Usagi's revealed royal blood. They studied her closely.

"Well, she certainly looks like a Princess," Makoto replied after a few minutes.

"Or an angel. I wonder if she can fly with those wings? In that case they would have to be magically enchanted. And why does she have wings. Of course, Queen Serenity has them, but still…..I wonder…." Amy mused while typing furiously on her computer.

"Still the same eagerness to learn new things I see, Princess Mercury?" Queen Serenity asked with a smile towards Ami.

"Of course, your royal highness. There are always new things to learn," Ami mumbled her concentration on her laptop. "And please don't call me princess. I'm not used to titles."

"All right Mizuko Ami, I'll try to remember that," Queen Serenity gently replied.

"I'll appreciate that!" Ami replied, a frown on her face. "Hmmm….These readings don't make any sense to me. Maybe it's something wrong with my computer? I can't get a clear reading of Queen Serenity. It is as time is flowing around her differently than us…I wonder…" She mumbled.

"Ami stop that at once! Aren't you as shocked as the rest of us to find out the truth? I mean little clumsy Usagi ends up to be the Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium. Not to mention that we are all princesses as well. Expect Mamoru whom is the Prince of Earth. How can you be so calm?" Rei asked with an irritated voice.

"Of course I'm shocked, Rei. But at least now we have figured out the explanation to Usagi's transformation. Now we just have to figure out the rest," Ami replied with a distracted voice. "If the computer truly is broken, who would be able to fix it for me?"

"Don't worry Ami. Your computer is not broken. The reason why you can't get a clear reading of me is because my friend knew that you would try and she used her power to block your attempts," Queen Serenity explained.

"She used her power to stop me? She must be really powerful and one of her powers is defiantly time," Ami would have said more but Makoto interrupted her.

"Usagi, how are you taking this?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"I'm shocked, Mako, but relived at the same time. Some of my memories have returned so in a strange way I feel content," Usagi revealed. She looked more mature and serious than the senshi had ever seen her before.

"Content? How can you feel content? I mean you have just grown to a 19 years-old women. You have lost five years of your youth not to mention that you have to get used to your wings. Never mind that we have finally found our princess, what are we going to do about Usagi's normal life? I mean, she can't go out like this, how can she?" Rei asked with a worried expression.

"Rei, are you worried about me? That is so sweet! And I'm 20, not 19 years old." Usagi squealed and hugged her friend closely.

"I'm trying to be serious, odango atama!" Rei replied but hugged her back nonetheless.

"Rei's question is an important one. You can't go with the crescent moon or the wings visible. The hair we can explain, the moon mark maybe we could cover but the wings? No way!" Makoto mused.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mako?" Minako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Makoto asked with a confused voice.

"Well, our little friend isn't so little anymore. She is apparently five years older than us! How are we going to explain her grow spurt to all of the teachers? Not to mention all of the other students. She's going to end up in a laboratory, with a lot of doctors taking strange tests on her and then…"

"Mina, please calm down. We'll figure something out!" Ami said and placed a reassuring hand on Minako's shoulder.

"What about her family? I bet that they are really worried by now," Makoto mused. "Usagi, have you spoken to them after the battle?"

"Oh no! I knew that I forgot about something!" Mamoru replied with horror in his voice. He pictured Kenji with a big gun, aiming for either his heart or another part of his precious autonomy. (He's going to kill me!)

(Don't worry Mamo-chan! I'll handle daddy!) Usagi replied and gave him a quick hug.

"Why did you hug, Mamoru? What did he forget?" Minako asked with a curious voice.

"He's just a little worried about my father, that's all!" Usagi said with a mischievous smile.

"Well he has every right to be! Your father is scary," Minako replied and patted him sympathetically on the arm.

"He's just a little overprotecting, that's all!" Usagi replied.

"A little? Usagi, we have had this discussion before. Your father may be nice to children and women, but he's dangerous to all living young men." Mamoru replied.

"Not all of them! Just the ones that dares to look at Usagi in the wrong way. Heavens forbid the ones that dare to touch her!" Makoto added with a small smile.

"Unfortunately, you belong in that category." Minako corrected. "If he knew what happened here earlier, there wouldn't be enough of you left to fight the Negaverse. He will either kill you or maybe change your religion?"

"Mina! My father wouldn't do that! You're gross!" Usagi protested.

"Speaking of the Negaverse, what should we do now? What has happened to your powers now that you have changed to Princess Serenity?" Amy worryingly asked.

"Don't your scans reveal that, Ami?" Rei asked with a frown.

"The only thing my scans indicate is that she is more powerful than before and that she's no longer human. Her DNA is completely different than anything I have ever encountered before. Since the reading of her age was wrong. I'm not sure if I should trust my other scan results."

"I'm not human anymore?" Usagi asked with a worried voice.

"No Serenity, you're not human. You are completely Lunarian now. Your Guardian's DNA is changing rapidly as well. Soon no one of you will be human anymore. There for you have to be cautious from now on. Even a single blood test would reveal your secret to the world," Queen Serenity explained.

"But how are we going to keep it a secret? Everyone is obligated to take a blood test from time to time," Makoto asked.

"I guess we have to reveal our true identities to my mother. Maybe she can be our doctor from now on," Amy suggested.

"That would be a good solution, Ami," Rei gently replied.

"But we still have the question what has happened to Usagi's powers. Maybe you can answer that question, Queen Serenity?" Makoto asked.

"Indeed I can! Usagi is more powerful now than before. She can still fight, so don't worry! But in addition to her changes, she'll have to transform to a stronger form of Sailor Moon. She'll have new attacks and another fuku. If she gets a little training, she'll be fine. "The most difficult lesson is for her to learn how to fly!"

"Yes, I can see why! I don't think it is easy to control those huge wings. But we'll help her as much as possible," Makoto hugged Usagi closely.

"Thanks, Mako! I think I'll need a lot of help from now on!" Usagi replied with a worried glance at her wings.

"Don't worry, Usako! I'll catch you if you fall! Together we'll make you an expert flying angel," Mamoru stroked one of her wings tenderly. Usagi shuddered in delight and leaned a little closer to Mamoru.

"Serenity?" Queen Serenity interrupted. When she had her daughter's attention she continued. "You still need to collect the remaining shards of the Ginzoushou. Once it is complete she'll be powerful enough to defeat Queen Beryl and Metallia. But remember Serenity; you have to heal the shadow warriors if it is possible. They are innocent victims in this war."

"Yes mother, I'll remember. I'll do my best!" Usagi seriously replied.

"That's all I'm asking for, honey. Do your best and make me proud," Queen Serenity replied and patted Usagi affectionately on the head.

"Mom! Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Usagi blushed scarlet. (I'm not ten years old, yesh!) She mumbled mentally.

(No, defiantly not! You're an adult now, like me!" Mamoru huskily replied.

(Hentai!) Usagi muttered tenderly. (Weren't you worried about my father's wrath a moment ago?)

(I'm still worried. But that doesn't mean that I suddenly forgot about your warm and sexy body.)

(Are you trying to seduce me again?) Usagi asked with an amused voice.

(I don't need to seduce you, Usako. I'll just remember you of our shared pleasures a few hours ago and you'll come willingly into my arms,) Mamoru stated.

(You're not only a hentai, but a cocky one as well! The world is doomed! It has a prince who thinks he is the 2000th Century's Casanova,) Usagi muttered, but her eyes shone of amusement.

That comment brought an abrupt end of Mamoru's hentai thoughts. (Prince of Earth? I have not yet thought about that. What does it mean? What will it mean in the future? What will my responsibility be toward the people of Earth?) He thought with a frown.

(Don't worry Mamo-chan! In time we'll figure it out! In the meantime, I think we need find a solution to my sudden change and aging. I can't go home like this, that's for sure. And what should I tell me parents?)

Mamoru kissed her tenderly on the mouth and Usagi leaned into his touch, seeking strength from him.

"Kawaii!" The girls chorused and that ended the tender moment.

"That reminds me! I haven't dealt with your drooling over my boyfriend earlier," Usagi threatened.

The girls immediately looked terrified. "Usagi, please! We didn't mean to! But he was sitting naked on the bed with only a blanket to cover himself with. I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous! Before we knew what we were doing it was too late! Please forgive us?" Minako pleaded while batting her eyelashes and looking like an innocent child.

"Don't accuse me of drooling over Mamoru, Usagi. I was more interested in you, than Mamoru! I'm not interested in a naked man's body!" Ami replied with a distracted voice, still running scans on Usagi.

"We have already established that you are gay Ami," Makoto teased.

"Very funny, Mako!" Amy replied with a grimace.

"Yeah, you have to be if you didn't even look at him once. I mean who wouldn't have ogle Mamoru? If they have the opportunity I mean?" Minako replied. When she realised what she had said, her eyes widened in panic. "Oops! I didn't mean it like that, Usagi! I promise!"

"Hentai! You are all hentai!" Usagi angrily replied. "You're drooling over your friend's boyfriend. Yesh, get a life!" When she had said it she realised something her Guardian's didn't remember. They were once betrothed to Endymion's Guardians. Sadly, they were tricked by Queen Beryl and brainwashed to betray and kill their loved ones. (Should I tell them or not?)

(Tell them what, Usako?)

(My mother revealed to me that the Negaverse top generals were once your Guardians and that they were betrothed to the girls. Should I remind them of their past loves or not?)

(Negaverse General Jeadite that we encountered was once my Guardian?) Mamoru exclaimed.

(Yes, along with the other three men that we haven't encountered yet,) Usagi sadly replied.

(Maybe, we should wait a little while before telling them? Why cause unnecessary pain? It's going to hurt them more to tell them than to keep quiet about it,) Mamoru suggested.

(I hate to keep secrets from my friends, but I guess that you're right. What they don't know can't hurt them!) Usagi agreed with a hesitant voice.

"Maybe we wouldn't look if we had boyfriends as well, but we don't! After all you were the same as us until you began dating Mamoru a few days ago. Give us a break, will you?" Rei replied with an irritated voice.

"I'm sorry, Rei! Please forgive me for the harsh words?" Usagi pleaded.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Odango! But I don't think you deserve Mamoru!" Rei teased. "After all, I'm more beautiful than you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not! Are not!"

"Are to! Are to! Are to!" Rei stuck out her tongue. Usagi stuck out her own tongue and soon the tongue war had begun.

"Maybe she isn't as mature as I thought she was?" Mamoru sighed.

"They are always like this and always will be! That is their way to show each other that they love each other dearly. Like sisters," Queen Serenity smiled at the sight that the two princesses made, recalling them doing exactly the same thing many times in the past.

The argument between Usagi and Rei would have continued longer if the phone hadn't suddenly started ringing. Mamoru answered it.

"Moshi, moshi! Chiba Mamoru speaking." He listened for a few seconds and got a lot paler as he heard who it was at the other end of the phone. "Yes, Tsukino Kenji she is here." He replied with a terrified expression on his face.

To be continued….

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope it is worth it. Since don't allow the author to reply to the reviews any more I'll just say: Thank you all! Take care! 


End file.
